Shinkage
by Canelle
Summary: Tout a un debut. Voici celui du peuple des Shinobi. Mais c'est aussi l'histoire d'une Kage dont le souvenir a aujourd'hui disparu: la Shinkage. Histoire complete.
1. Legende 1

Note: Bon, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je met sur Fanfiction.net ma fic "shinkage", meme si je ne suis pas sure qu'elle ait sa place ici. C'est une fic qui raconte la naissance et le debut du peuple Ninja, et surtout la vie du sixieme grand Kage: le shinkage. une grande partie des personnages qui y sont ressemblent aux Ninja de la merveilleuse serie de Kishimoto. Quand c'est le cas, je met ((le nom du peronnage à qui il ressemble)) 

Je vais réorgansé un peu les chapitres par rapport à l'ordre de mon site pour essayer de rendre l'histoire plus claire. L'histoire est divisée en grandes partie. La premiere partie est "Legende" qui va de la création des shinobis jusqu'au reveil de dernier Kage. 

avertissement: les chapuitres n'ont pas été écrit dans l'ordre chronologique, donc le style varie de l'un à l'autre, avec quelques incoherences, desolée. 

---------------------------------------------- 

L'histoire commeence dans un monde que nous connaissons bien: le notre.   


**LEGENDE :REVEIL**   


C'est un soir de vacances comme les autres dans la famille Chardon. La fille aînée, Anée, et sa cousine Itoko regardent un anime. Anée est une jeune femme brune aux cheuveux longs et aux yeux noirs, Itoko ((Hinata determinée)) est une adolescente aux cheveux tres sombre et aux yeux bleus. A coté d'elles, le benjamin, un adolescent brun/yeux bruns grand et bien bati, Otôto , râle parce qu'il veut la télé. Le cadet Onii ((Itachi)), grand ténébreux, joue à l'ordinateur et la deuxième sœur, Imôto , belle jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu avec les cheuveux mi-longs et bruns, exceptionnellement présente, glande dans un fauteuils. Les parents discutent de l'aménagement de la cuisine. 

Imôto: Grande sœur, dis…tu peux me rendre un service?   
Anée (méfiante): Dis toujours   
_je suis sûre que…_   
Imôto:-Tu peux m'emmener en voiture chez Teki ?   
_Et voilà, j'en étais sûre! J'ai pas envie de faire 1/2 heure de bagnole pour la conduire chez ce type! je peux pas le piffrer !_   
Imôto: et me ramener à la maison après?   
Anée: pardon????   
_Là, il y a quelque chose de louche. d'habitude, quand elle y va, c'est pour y rester._   
Imôto: J'ai juste besoin de récupérer des affaires…ça ne sera pas long.   
_champomix pour tous! est-ce qu'elle s'est enfin décidé à plaquer cet ordure?_

Dans la voiture, Anée obtient confirmation de ses doutes. Imôto veut rompre. Mais elle est depuis si longtemps avec lui que ça va être difficile. Sa vie devenait intenable, il l'étouffait. Imôto veut profiter de l'absence de Teki pour prendre ses affaires. Elle préfère ne pas le voir pour l'instant. Elle va lui laisser une lettre. Apres 30min d'embouteillage, les deux sœurs arrivent devant l'immeuble de Teki. Anée reste dans la voiture pendant qu'Imôto monte à l'appartement. 

Quelqu'un sort de l'immeuble un peu plus tard…et part en courant. C'était Teki!_ Hé! Il n'était pas censé être absent? …Imôto! _Le cœur battant d'inquiétude, Anée monte 4 à 4 les marches et arrive chez Teki. Au milieu de l'entrée, Imôto est étendue, l'air hagard…ses mains et ses jambes sont bleutées…de la glace? Elle se change progressivement en glace. Anée se précipite vers sa sœur. Elle entend Imôto balbutier: "j'ai f-froid… " mais elle n'entends pas plus loin. A peine a-t-elle effleurée la main de sa sœur que le froid glacial la transperça. Le froid et l'obscurité pénétrèrent dans son corps, emprisonnant son âme dans leurs doigts glacés. 

A coté d'elle, Imôto ne sent plus la mort l'envahir, ne sent plus la douleur du froid intense. Elle peut bouger, elle peut ouvrir les yeux....Et voir sa sœur transformée en une statue de glace. Immobile, figée au milieu de son geste, tenant encore la main de la cadette, une main qui a retrouvé sa chaleur. Un hurlement incontrôlé sort de la gorge d'Imôto. Elle n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait. Elle hurle, hurle, et réveille la première Source au monde.   


**LEGENDE:NAISSANCE**

_ Première à se réveiller fut l'Eau. Eau se déchaîna et submergea la Terre. Par un phénomène de résonance, toutes les autres Sources se réveillèrent et déversèrent leur Chakra. La puissance dégagée détruisit l'ancien monde. Des continents furent engloutis, d'autres apparurent. Plus de la moitié de l'espèce humaine péri ce jour là. Et un nouveau monde naquit._   
C'est ce que raconte la légende. Ce fut l'an 0 de la nouvelle Ere. 

Dans les premières heures de ce nouveau monde, Imôto reprends ses esprit progressivement. Elle est toujours accrochée à la statue glacée de sa sœur, et toute deux baignent dans une eau sombre, sans lumière. Imôto ne sent aucune oppression dans sa poitrine, elle respire l'eau comme de l'air. Se guidant sur le mouvement de la statue de glace, Imôto se dirige en direction de la surface. Tout autour d'elle flottent des corps sans vie, des débris de murs, des fragments d'objet…tout ce qui constituait l'ancienne ville de Nancy. 

En remontant, elle est rejoint par d'autres personnes, vivantes elles aussi, respirant l'Eau.Instinctivement, ils se regroupent autour d'elle et se reconnaissent.Ils sont semblables. Imôto prends la tête du groupe et se dirige vers un lueur une peu plus haut. La surface? non, il s'agit d'une bulle d'air gigantesque…crée par Otôto et quelques autres. Parmi les personnes qui profitent de la bulle d'air, Imôto voit Onii et Itoko. Ce sont eux qui créent la lumière qui les a attirés. Mais pourquoi ne remontent-ils pas vers la surface? 

La réponse est au-dessus d'elle: une épaisse couche de glace leur barre le chemin. Itoko explique à Imôto que Teki, au-dessus, est en train de faire grandir la couche de glace dans toutes les directions. Imôto est tellement mise en rage par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne remarque même pas l'étrange couleur des yeux de sa cousine. Chargée de colère, Imôto s'enfonce dans l'eau et prenant de l'élan, fonce de toutes ses forces sur la couche de glace. Mais en pure perte. Elle recommence, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Son épaule est meurtrie par le choc, mais elle ne renonce pas. 

Elle replonge. _Et c'est alors que l'Eau la suivit_. L'eau toute entière prend forme et entre en mouvement comme un gigantesque serpent, accompagnant Imôto, entraînant les prisonniers sous la glace. Poussé par un courant d'une puissance exceptionnelle, Imôto, suivie des autres survivants, transperce la couche de glace et dans un éclaboussement d'écume atterrit au-dessus de leur prison glacée. Teki est là, tout près, accompagné d'autres personnes…des gens qui n'ont pas hésité à tenter de tuer ceux qui étaient en dessous. Les deux groupes se font face un bref instant en silence. Imôto et Teki se regarde et l'Eau s'agite. Il se passe quelque chose d'invisible. Brusquement, Onii lance son poing dans l'abdomen de sa sœur qui s'effondre. L'Eau s'apaise brusquement et Teki a l'air sous le choc lui aussi. Ses alliés prennent la fuite en mains. L'un d'entre eux fait un geste et la glace se fend. Le lac gelé se transforme en une mer d'iceberg, permettant à Teki et ses complices de fuir. 

C'est sur ce lac que se sont crée les deux entités ennemis: les Hikaris et les Shinobis. Ceux qui ont suivi Teki sont devenu les Hikari. Ils veulent vivre dans la lumière, être ceux qui vont diriger le monde renaissant grâce à leur nouveau pouvoir. Ceux qui suivirent Imôto et ses frères sont devenus les Shinobis, ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre, ceux qui offrent leurs pouvoirs au service des humains et du monde naissant.   
  
  
  



	2. legende 2

  
**LEGENDE: HIKARI ET SHINOBI (1)**

_On sait très peu de choses sur les Hikari: où sont-ils installés, comment vivent-ils, quels techniques utilisent-il? qui sont-ils? Mais où qu'ils soit, le devoir d'un shinobi est de les combattre. Qui qu'ils soient, le devoir d'un shinobi est de les tuer._   
_ On en sait plus sur les shinobis. Ils fondèrent un village appelé Cian (cf. chapitre Cian) . développèrent le taijutsu, le ninjutsu , le genjustu , le shinjutsu , les techniques de combat et d'espionnage. Ils sauvèrent et conservèrent tout ce qu'ils purent des anciennes connaissances technologiques, physiques médicales, biologiques et géologiques…dans un monde retombé au moyen-age, ils furent le seuls peuple à placer l'éducation au premier rang d'importance. Le seul peuple ayant conservé un semblant de démocratie et une école._

_ Parmi les Shinobis, ils y avaient les Sources, les gens dont le corps avaient été les réceptacles de Grands Esprits . Ils possédaient un Chakra infini et vivaient en hébergeant des "esprits". Les plus puissants étaient ceux des cinq éléments: Eau, Feu, Terre, Foudre et Vent. Et parmi ceux-ci étaient des esprits devant lesquels s'inclinaient tous les esprits de même type. Les porteurs de ses esprit prirent le titre de Kage et la direction du nouveau peuple. Au début, ils n'étaient pas tous réunis, mais leurs pas les a amené à se rencontrer et à ne plus faire qu'un seul peuple. Qui sait? peut-être est-ce les esprits eux même qui ont guidé les Shinobis les uns vers les autres.___

_Au debut de notre histoire, seul trois elements sont réunis: : Eau, feu et Vent. La fratrie Chardon_   
_Imoto Chardon la Mizu kage, maitresse du Serpent-dragon de l'Eau._   
_Onii Chardon, le Hokage, maitre du Renard de Feu Kyubi, secondé par sa cousine Itoko, maitresse de l'oiseau de lumiere Phenix._   
_Ototo Chardon, le Kaze kage, maitre de l'Oiseau des Vent_   


Le réveil des Sources avait entraîné de nombreuses mutations génétiques sur leur porteur et leur entourage. Je n'ai pas le droit de raconter les secrets d'un villages à un autre village, (même si tout le monde sait que Kaze Kage est le maître des invocations), donc je ne vais vous raconter que ceux du village du feu. 

Les mutations subies par les deux kage du feu concernent leurs yeux. L'œil droit d'Itoko devint entièrement blanc et acquis la capacité de voir à travers toute matières, à travers toute distances, et de voir le Chakra, les auras et les fluides. On appela ce don 'Byakugan' . En apparence, les yeux de Onii etaient toujours aussi noirs, mais à l'intérieur brûlaient des flammes capables d'analyser et de copier toutes les techniques, taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu. Ils pouvaient aussi happer l'âme de leur adversaire dans un autre monde où Onii était maître. On appela ce pouvoir 'Sharingan'. 

Mais n'allons pas trop vite dans l'Histoire.   


**LEGENDE: NEMESIS**

Ceci se passe dans les première années du nouveau monde. Parmi les rescapés de L'apocalypse errant dans les ruines du nouveau monde, on pouvait y trouver une tribu qui se faisait appeler Shinobis. Ils étaient menés par une fratrie de trois personnes: Imôto, Onii et Otôto. Ils vagabondaient de terrains de chasse en terrain de chasse, cherchant…mais cherchant quoi? Quelque chose qui leur manquait…un vide qui les empechait de s'installer, de se fixer sur une terre. Alors ils avançaient de place en place. Et parfois, quand ils passaient près des terres d'autres tribus, on voyant des gens les suivre, comme s'il avait été appelé par les Shinobis. 

A l'automne, ils arrivèrent dans une région vide de toute âme humaine et s'en rejouirent. Ils vont pouvoir s'installer pour l'hiver et faire des reserves de nourriture sans avoir à massacrer d'autres humains, comme les années précédentes. Même si la région est assez riche pour accueillir plusieurs tribus, les Shinobis savent tres bien que les humains ne le feraient pas bon accueil…Parce que les Shinobis ne sont plus totalement humains, ce sont les receptacles des Sources et des esprits qui ont fusionné avec eux. Et les humains ordinaires les craignent et les appellent Démons. 

Les differentes taches sont réparties. Certains montent le camp: des tentes de peau ou d'ancien modeles de l'armée, ou de camping, et des batiments en bois pour l'hopital ou les dortoirs pour les futures mères et les jeunes enfants. D'autres s'activent à la récolte de baies et plantes necessaires à la nourriture ou aux soins. Pour finir, les groupes de chasseurs partent pour constituer les reserves de viande. Sous le commandement de Dgil, un petit ensemble de jeunes entreprit de suivre les traces d'un troupeau de vaches sauvages, parti vers le Sud. Les jeunes Shinobis couraient et sautaient de branche en branche à grande vitesse, quand soudain, la chasseresse Ayane aperçu une ombre se sauver sur la droite…à 5m au-dessus du sol. Elle la pris en chasse immédiatement. Se pourrait-il que ça soit un Démon (un vrai, pas un shinobis) ou bien, pire encore, un Hikari? 

Ayane forçat l'allure et bientôt reduisit suffisament la distance entre le fugitif et elle pour le voir distinctement. Visiblement, il s'agit d'un Humain, plutot de petite taille, voir même presqu'un enfant. De longues boucles sombres cascadaient sur son dos, sa peau entirèrement nue était couverte d'ecorchure et de bleus et laissait voir une grande maigreur. Ce qui ne l'empechait pas de courir aussi vite qu'une Chasseresse. Ayane sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle n'était pas tres endurante et ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Maintenant le rythme de sa course, Ayane composa de la main droite un justu de vent récemment inventé. Une bourrasque brutale frappa le fuyard sur le coté le fit tomber et s'aplatir à terre. Ayane ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui tomba dessus, lui attrapant les poignets. Elle fut surprise de voir le visage d'une fille d'environ 12 ans, aux pupilles rouges sombres…Et qui se débattait comme une furie. La sauvageonne planta ses dents dans le bras d'Ayane qui lacha prise de douleur puis elle disparu en un eclair. 

Un bruisseent derriere elle apprit à Ayane que le reste de son équipe l'avait rattrapée.   
Dgil:" Eh bien, Ayane, tu pars sans prevenir? qu'est ce que tu as vue?"   
Ayane: "Une espece d'enfant sauvage, mais elle m'a echappée."   
Dgil: "Elle t'a échappée? Coriace, la fillette…"   
Ayane: "Tu parles! regarde, elle m'a quasiment arraché le bras! En tout cas je l'ai perdue de vue. Elle doit être loin, maitenant." 

Non, elle n'etait pas si loin que ça. La fillette ((Kurenai)) était à quelques mètres à peine. Elle aussi était à bout de souffle et n'aurait pas put reprendre sa course. Elle se terrait dans un buisson et elle utilisait une technique qu'elle avait decouvert au cours de ses années solitaires dans la foret. Ca lui permettait de se cacher des autres hommes quand il en passait par ici. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes, depuis un jour, il y quelques années, elle se souvient exactement quand, où des hommes ont essayé de la tuer. C'était après le tres grand tremblement de terre, où tout avait disparu. Elle avait très peur et très faim et quand elle avait vu des humains, avait pensé être sauvé. Mais ils avaient crié: le diable! et lui avait lancé des pierres. Alors elle s'était sauvé. Et maitenant elle se cachait des hommes. Mais ceux là était différents. Ils pouvaient courir comme elle dans les arbres et le long des falaises, et appeler le vent et les éléments. Ils était peut-etre comme elle. Mais la fillette avait appris la prudence et ne se montrait pas à ces etrangers. 

Dgil reprit la parole:"Elle m'a l'air d'être très talentueuse, cette petite. On l'emmène." Et soudain la fillette sentit une lourde main s'abbatre sur sa nuque et la maintenir d'une poigne de fer. comment avait-il fait? Il était là, à quelques metres et tout à coup il n'y était plus! et comment avait -il fait pour la reperer? ce que la fillette ne savait pas, c'est que son Genjustu ne masquait pas les odeurs et que le nez tres sensible de Dgil l'avait tout de suite sentit. 

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe ramena avec elle 10 vaches et une fille. Pour dire vraie, même les vaches sauvages était plus dociles qu'elle et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de la ramener au camp. Elle fut trainée jusqu'à la tente des kage. Et on la lacha. La sauvageonne regarda autour d'elle, regarda les trois kage et fut impressioné par leur puissance. Surtout par celui au cheveux noirs. Quand elle le regarda, elle se sentit toute petite devant lui, mais en même temps, rassurée et pleine de chaleur. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix grave.   
"C'est un esprit de feu. Comment t'appelles-tu?"   
S'appelle? un nom?…avait-elle un nom? Oui, c'est vrai, elle avait un nom…mais il ne convenait pas…alors elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et trouva:"Némésis." Maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. 

Une jeune femme au regard doux et aux long cheveux entra dans la tente. Elle s'appelait Karine et était une spécialiste médicale ainsi qu'un des plus grand esprit de terre du camp. On lui confia Némésis. La fillette sortit de la tente et suivit son nouveau professeur vers l'hopital. Némésis avait décidé de devenir une Shinobi. Mais avait-elle vraiment choisi?   


**LEGENDE: AFRA**

C'était l'époque où les Shinobis n'avaient pas encore de villages à eux. Comme quasiment tous les humains à cette époque, ils étaient devenus des nomades dans un monde redevenu sauvage. Nourriture, eau, chaleur étaient rares et les tribus et les peuples se battaient pour les obtenir. Les Shinobis aussi se battaient. Ils n'étaient encore qu'au début de leur évolution et n'avaient pas les pouvoirs qu'on connaît actuellement. Ils avaient encore tout à apprendre, à découvrir. C'est au cours d'une de ces batailles que naquit Afra ((Neji)). Personne ne sait comment, mais Itoko etait tombé enceinte, alors qu'elle n'avait pas 16 ans. Elle n'a jamais dit à personne de qui. 

Elle était proche du terme quand la tribu des Shinobis rencontra une autre tribu qui visait le même terrain de chasse. Il y avait trop peu de gibier pour deux tribus, et l'approche de l'hiver rendait nécessaire la constitution de réserves de nourriture. Les deux tribus commencèrent donc à se battre. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps mais le combat faisait toujours rage dans l'épaisse foret. Itoko au centre de la bataille guidait les Shinobis vers les endroits où se cachaient les guerriers ennemis, où se trouvaient des leurs en difficultés, où ils y avait des abris possibles. Mais la fatigue commençait à faire faiblir l'acuité de son Byakugan et son champ de vision diminuait. Un mouvement des troupes ennemies la separa du gros des force Shinobis avec quelques autres femmes. Se soustrayant aux regards, les femelles Shinobis se dissimulèrent sur une colline proche et entreprirent de contourner le champ de bataille pour rejoindre les leurs. Mais elles étaient suivis et Itoko, trop affaiblie, ne le remarqua pas. Les ennemis en tirèrent profit et s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Ils hésitaient encore à l'attaquer de front, car ils avaient entendu parler de son style de combat et de sa défense parfaite. 

Et une occasion s'offrit à eux. La douleur de la première contraction fit tomber Itoko. Ils attaquèrent. Itoko n'arrivait pas à se relever et ne put éviter un coup de pied violent qui l'envoyer rouler plus loin. les medics s'élancèrent pour protéger Itoko,pendant que les guerrières s'occupaient de leurs adversaires. Karine, une des medics possédant un esprit de terre, assistée de Némésis, commença à scanner le corps de Itoko. Elle n'avait aucune blessure grave, mais...l'enfant etait en train de mourir dans son ventre, le placenta s'etait décroché. Il fallait le faire sortir tout de suite, sinon ils allait le perdre et la mère aussi. Le kunai précis de Karine ouvrit le ventre de Itoko sans faire tomber une goutte de sang et l'enfant fut sorti du ventre de sa mère. Un vagissement. Il etait vivant. Némésis emmaillota le bébé dans les lambeaux de son kimono pendant que Karine refermait la blessure. 

Mais l'enfant n'arrétait pas de pleurer! Il hurlait à plein poumon et les ennemis rappliquaient comme des mouches sur un pot de miel.   
Karine: "Némésis, tu es la plus rapide de nous. sauve-toi avec le gamin! Eloigne le de nous, vite!"   
Némésis: "Je dois faire l'appat, c'est ça?" 

Elle bondit dans la foret avec le nouveau-né pleurant, les ennemis à ses trousses. Ils ne purent la ratrapper. Mais l'enfant pleurait, pleurait et continuait d'attirer des hommes en quete de tuerie. Némésis n'avait pas un instant de repit, elle courait et sautait d'arbre en arbre sans pouvoir se poser. "Non mais tu vas te taire, sale gamin!!!" Mais il ne se taisait pas. Et Némésis n'en pouvait plus. debout sur une branche haute, elle se retourna et le soleil apparu; c'était l'aube. L'enfant toujours pleurant se tourna sa tête vers les chauds rayons et se tut. Il fit face au soleil et ce fut le silence dans la foret . C'est ainsi qu'on le nomma: Afra Hyûga . Afra, celui qui est face au soleil. Dans le silence soudain, Némésis regarda autour d'elle et vit la victoire des Shinobis. c'était fini. Ils avaient gagné. 

Némésis rejoignit Karine terminant de soigner Itoko. Elle était sauvée...mais elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Némésis se débarrassa de son fardeau et entrepris de soigner ses nombreuses ecorchures. Ayant utilisé son kimono pour emmailloter Afra, elle n'avait plus sur le dos que sa culotte de peau et ses guetre. Et la course dans les buisson et les ronces avait été douloureuse.   
Avisant la poitrine en formation de son éléve, Karine la mit en garde:   
"Si tu ne met pas de soutien gorge, tes seins vont tomber."   
Némésis:" J'aime pas les soutiens gorge. On n'est pas à l'aise dedans."   
Karine soupira: "D'accord, d'accord; Est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir Matilde? Il me faut de nouveaux bandages, et profite-en pour lui demander une nouvelle tunique. L'hiver est proche, il faut que tu ais des vetement chauds."   
Némésis rejoignit rapidement la dite Matilde, occupé à centralliser tout le butin vestimentaire de cette bataille.   
Matilde:" Et bien, Némésis, tu avais trop chaud?"   
Némésis:" On est à cours de bandage, et il me faut un nouveau vetement."   
Matilde: " Mmmm, voyons…voilà! Vous pouvez reduire en bandelette ce vetement, il est trop abimé pour etre utile. Et pour toi, voilà!"   
Et elle tendit une brassière à l'adolescente qui fit la moue.   
Némésis:" j'ai besoin d'un vetement, pas de ça."   
Matilde reposa la brassiere sur ses genoux et retourna farfouiller dans le tas de vetements pour en extraire une tunique longue ecrue, décorée de franges et de perles. Némésis eut le coup de foudre. Mais Matilde reposa la tunique et recommença à fouiller. "C'est bien trop beau pour une petite sauvage, voyons ce qui te conviendrai mieux.   
Némésis: "Bon, ça va, j'ai compris!! file la brassière!!"   
Elle enfila en ralant le sous-vetement, puis la tunique tant desirée.   
Matilde: "Parfait. Mais je te previens que si tu l'enlèves, je reprends la robe et je la donne à Safira."   
Némésis munie de sa nouvelle tenue et d'un stock de bandage retourna au centre médical. Elle y trouva Onii parlant avec Karine et Itoko, puis il parti continuer le tour de ses troupes. Karine le suivit du regard un peu trop longtemps pour le regard aiguisé de Némésis. "Oh,oh! Karine, En pincerais-tu pour notre brulant kage?".   
Karine rougit. 

Némésis, propagatrice numero 1 de toutes les rumeurs et reine des potins de toute sorte tint sa langue pendant tout l'hiver et le printemps qui suivit pour preserver le béguin secret de son professeur. Mais au cours d'une belle nuit d'été, quand elle decouvrit que Karine était dans la tente des Kage, elle lança la nouvelle. Et à l'aube, avant même qu'Onii ne soit reveillé, Karine était devenu pour tous la Mme Hokage. Et quand Karine sortit de la tente, esperant etre discrete, elle fut immédiatement entouré de Shinobi la felicitant d'avoir fait tomber le seul kage célibataire. Le soir même on fit une grande fête…auquel Némésis ne participa guère…car Onii l'avait nommé pour être de garde ce soir…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Legende 3

  
**LEGENDE: LA BATAILLE DU FROID**

C'était le cœur de l'hiver,et le campement Shinobi dormait profondement. Seuls les guetteurs mettaient un peu de mouvement dans le paysage gelé. Dans la tente du chef du clan du feu, Karine et Onii sont endormis, enlacés sous les epaisses fourrures, la chaleur de l'hokage berçant la jeune femme et la petite Faucon entre les deux. Itoko n'est pas là, elle est de garde à l'infirmerie. Dans la chambre des enfants, deux lits recouverts de fourrures tremblaient de froid. Dans le plus grand, reposaient les trois apprentis de Karine: Némésis, Solange et Fei. Les deux filles enlacaient le jeune adolescents pour lui transmettre leur chaleur de Ninja du feu. Dans un autre lit, Afra et son cousin Charlune ((Sasuke)), fils d'Onii, n'arrivaient pas non plus à dormir.   
Nemesis chuchote: Eh, les p'tits mecs, ça va?   
Afra: on a froid.   
Solange: venez avec nous, avec vos fourrures, on aurat plus chaud.   
Afra: je ne veux pas sortir du lit, il fait trop froid...   
Nemesis: je viens vous chercher.   
La jeune fille sortit de lit, attrappe le tas de fourrures contenant les deux enfants et replonge sous ses propres couvertures en un temps record. Apres quelque aménagment, Charlune a fini par s'endormir sur la poitrine généreuse de Solange, tandis qu'Afra s'est installé sur celle beaucoup plus plate de sa baby-sitter préférée: Némésis.   
Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de profiter de la chaleur gagnée, Onii entra dans la pièce brusquement.   
Onii: Tous, prenez vos couvertures et votre paquetage de survie et courez à la grande grotte! Veillez sur les petits!   
Nemesis: on y va!   
Chaque fille portant un des deux bébé chaudement emmitoufflé, et Fei le reste des bagages partirent en courant vers le massif montagnard proche. 

Le camp s'était installé à proximité d'une falaise creusée de grotte et de tunnel, dans lesquelle avaient été installées l'infirmerie, les reserves de nourriture, les salles de classe, les bains et autres lieu de vie commune. Les grottes avaient aussi été aménagée pour servir de refuge en cas d'attaque, ou de catastrophes naturelle.   
Quelques dizaines de metres à peine séparaient la tente et les grottes, mais à peine les enfants étaient-ils sortis dehors que le froid les avait saisi, et le moindre pas leur causait mille douleur. Tout autour d'eux, les Shinobis se dirigeaint les uns apres les autres vers le refuge d'ou sortait une lueur rouge. Les Ninjas de l'eau, nullement incommodés par le froid, encadraient et soutenaient ceux du Vents, plus vulnérables. Les Ninja du feu puisaient dans leur chaleur interne pour garder la force d'avancer, de lutter contre l'air froid qui s'infiltrait partout. Peinant et tremblants, le petit groupe d'enfants parvint enfin à atteindre la caverne.   
A l'interieur, le Kyubi, immense, irradiait de lumière rouge et de chaleur. A coté de lui, l'oiseau sacré du Vent agitait doucement les ailes pour repousser l'air froid à l'exterieur. La puissance des deux grands démon suffisiaient à peine à maintenir la temperature proche de zero. Se faufilant entre les gens qui s'entassaient de plus en plus, Nemésis guida son petit groupe vers la gueule du Kyubi. Ils s'installèrent là tous les cinq, Nemesis tenant Afra, Solange avec Charlune et Fei entre ses equipière. Leur repos est de courte durée, car leur professeur Karine leur fait signe. Il y a du travail pour les équipes médicales. Attachants les bébés avec les fourrures sur le dos, les trois apprentis se mettent au travail.   
Rechauffer, réanimer, secourir les gens térrassés par le froid. Les habitants de tentes entières arrivent à demi-gelé, porté par des ninja de l'Eau. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de marcher. D'autre sont deja mort de froid dans leur sommeil. Au milieu de l'agitation, Némésis parvient à suivre ce qui se dit entre l'Hokage et sa femme. 

La temperature ne cesse de baisser, il faut evacuer tout le monde. abandonner le camp. 

autour d'Anée, il fait moins froid. 

C'est une attaque Hikari. 

Teki. 

Il ne sait pas précisment où est le camp. Mais il detruit par le froid toute la region. Les arbres sont tous en train de geler, les animaux sont morts, et bientôt même la pierre va se fendre sous l'action du froid. 

Les trois Kage lancent leurs ordres. Les Ninjas s'entassent sur le dos du Renard et de l'Oiseau, assisté par les demon secondaire. Les Ninjas de l'Eau s'embarque sur le Serpent, guidé par Imoto et leur ouvrent la route. Les trois démons s'élancent au-dessus des nuages, jusqau'à atteindre une altitude où le froid glacial de Teki ne les atteind plus. 

Après avoir placé Vent et Feu en sécurité, le clan de l'Eau replonge dans le froid. Il vont partir en chasse. Ils vont se battre contre les Hikaris.   


les deux grands démons ont couru toute la nuit au-dessus des nuages, dévorant les kilomètre, avant de se poser sur une terre saine et sans danger. Les shinobis épuisé ont installé un camp de fortune avec ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver du desastre. Mais le situation est critique. Ils n'ont quasiment plus de vivres, d'outils, de médicaments. 

Les jours qui passent se teintent de déséspoir. Beaucoup sont morts de froid ou d'épuisements, de maladie. La faim ronge les entrailles de tous. Il n'y a plus rien à manger. Les chasseurs parcourent des kilomètres à la recherche de gibier. Mais ils trouvent trop peu pour nourrir tout le monde dans la foret enneigée. Le peuple de l'Eau n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie.   
Et Karine voit avec angoisse son premier-né mourir doucement. Malgré tout le soin dont l'avait enveloppé Solange, Charlune etait tombé malade et s'etait beaucoup affaibli. Depuis la veille, il refusait de manger. Karine qui allaitaot encore Faucon avait put le nourrir lui aussi malgré le manque de vivre. Mais même son lait se faisait plus rare, et Charlune avait décidé de ne plus prendre la nourriture de sa petite sœur. Il se laissait partir. 

Soudain, le grand Serpent bleu apparu dans le ciel, monté par la Mizu kage triomphante.... et chargée de vivres. Sous les hurlements de joie des shinobis affamés, les ninjas de l'Eau distribuèrent des corbeilles de pain tout juste cuits, de la viande et des fruits secs.   
Solange était indifférente à tout ce vacarme, tenant Charlune dans ses bras, elle lui parlait doucement en lui pressant devant la bouche un morceau de pain trempé dans du lait.   
Solange: Tu vois, p'tit mec, c'est du bon pain tout chaud. On a plein à manger maintenant. Alors tu peux manger, on est sauvé. Fais moi plaisir, ouvre les yeux. Mange, mange.   
Charlune ouvrit un peu les yeux et la bouche. et Solange réussit à lui faire avaler le morceau de pain. Puis elle en prit un autre et recommança son manège. Charlune était sauvé.   
Némésis couru annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'Hokage et à Karine qui parlaient avec Imoto. 

Imoto expliqua l'origine des vivres. La vague de froid avait atteind les terres d'un "pays". Le roi de ce pays avait lancé ses troupes contre les Hikari, mais ils étaient en train de se faire massacrer. C'est à ce moment que les Ninjas de L'eau étaient arrivés et les avaient aidé à se débarrasser des Hikari. Teki s'était enfuis après avoir gelé une ville entière. Pour les remercier de leur aide, le Roi leur avait offert ces vivre.   
Mais il y avait plus, craignant le retour des Hikari, le roi avait demandé à ce que des shinobis restent dans le royaume pour les aider. 

Ce fut la première "mission". 

Au fur et à mesure que la renommé des shinobis croissaient, ils trouvaient sur leur route de plus en plus de gens qui leur demandaient divers services, contre rémuneration. Cela devint leur principale source de revenus.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Legende 4

**LEGENDE: LA RENCONTRE**

L'été touchait à sa fin et le demontage du camp était fini. Les trois tribus de shinobi, Eau, Vent et Feu se préparaient à partir de nouveau. Ils s'étaient installés pour l'été dans une région de montagnes basses et de vallée, giboyeuse et riche. Ils auraient facilement pu y rester, se fixer, construire des maisons, un villages. Les autres tribus d'humains faisait ainsi; elles voyageaient un temps, puis elles se fixaient quand elles trouvaient une terre qui leur convenait. De plus en plus, les shinobis rencontraient sur leur route des villages bien implantées, des villes, et mêmes des états. Le temps de la barbarie était passé, celui de la reconstruction était arrivé. Ils auraient pu rester dans cette vallée. Mais la menace des raids Hikari pèsent toujours sur eux. Les années passées ont vus de nombreuses batailles et de nombreuses pertes. Si les Shinobis se fixent trop longtemps, des Hikari arrivent pour les décimer. Ils tuent tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent jusqu'à être eux-même abattus. 

Ils pourraient fortifier le villages, créer des défenses de feu et de glace, des sorts subtils de Vent pour égarer les intrus...mais en fait, les shinobis ne veulent pas rester. Non, il manque quelquechose...quelquechose d'indéfinissable, qui leur fait dire: "non, ce n'est pas ici mon pays." Alors les Shinobis repartent. 

Mizukage donnent le signal du départ et les tribus se mettent en marche en bon ordre. Des eclaireurs devant, des guerriers tout autour, des effaceurs de traces derrière, les shinobis partent et personne ne pourra les suivre.   
A l'interieur du convoi, les animaux tirent derrière eux charrettes et chargement, ou portent des cavaliers, mais la plupart de gens marchent. Les enfants marchent, courent et s'arretent, jouent et se chamaillent pendant que leurs ainés les surveillent. 

Près du chariot de l'équipe médical, Onii sourit tendrement à sa compagne Karine. Il regarde avec fierté le ventre de plus en plus rond de sa femme. Un enfants, bientot. Elle lui en a déja donné deux, un garçon ,Charlune, qui fait mille bétise avec Afra,et une fille Faucon, encore trop petite pour marcher longtemps et installée sur le dos de sa mère. Sa chère petite famille. Sa chère épouse, grand esprit de Terre, un des rares présents dans leurs tribus. On ne sait pas où sont les autres. 

Tout est calme aux alentours, mais pourtant Karine sursaute et s'arrète. Son regard devient vague comme si elle était à l'écoute d'une voix interieure.   
Onii: "Karine? qu'est ce qui t'arrives?? tu te sens mal."   
Karine: "Les voila..."   
Onii: "Hein?"   
Karine" Ils sont là!!!" et Karine part en courant en direction de l'Est, Onii s'élance juste après elle: "Karine qu'est-ce qui se passe? Karine!!!"   
Un peu d'agitation s'empare du convoi, car Karine n'est pas la seule à être partie en courant vers l'Est. En passant près de la tête du convoi, Onii fait signe à sa soeur et son frère qu'il s'occupe de ceux qui sont partis, et il part vers l'est avec une équipe de chuunin et jounin. 

Karine et les autres courent commes des possédés dans la montagne et Onii a peine à les suivre. soudain, la foret s'arrette et le panorama se dévoile à ses yeux. Plus bas, dans la vallée, un grand camp est établi et c'est vers ce camp que se dirigent Karine et les autres. Onii voit le campement s'agiter, des gens se mettre à courir et à crier, mais ce sont des cris de joie qui retentissent... et Onii reconnait l'aura qui entoure ce campement: la Terre et la Foudre. Lui aussi et les ninja qui l'accompagnent se mettent à crier de joie et courent vers le camp. 

Enfin, ils les ont rencontrés! Foudre et Terre! 

L'allégresse est à son comble dans le camp, Karine et les siens se sont arrété devant deux femmes et un homme et pleurent de joie en leur parlant. Quand Onii entrent dans le camp, certains habitants se précipitent vers lui: "Hokage!!!" Des esprits de feu. Dans le tumulte, Onii fait connaissance avec les kage de Terre et de Foudre. Des messagers sont envoyé à Kaze et Mizukage et bientot le convoi Eau-Feu-Vent arive dans le village. 

Les Cinq éléments sont enfin réunis, le peupe Shinobi est au complet! 

Au complet...presque. Parmi les shinobis du camp Terre-Foudre, certains sentent qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés leur Kage, et ils s'en ouvrent aux 5 Kage réunis. Alors Imoto raconta l'histoire d'Anée et les conduisit à la charrette qui transporte la statue de glace. Oui, c'est bien elle leur Kage. 

Maintenant réunis, les shinobis se sentent enfin capables de reconstruire un pays. Mais cet endroit n'est pas encore pour eux et les cinq tribus repartent ensembles et s'enfoncent dans la foret, ne laissant aucune traces derrière elles. 

Tsuchi kage, maitresse de l'esrit de Terre, l'arbre-Pensant.   
Rai kage, maitresse le la Licorne de Foudre.   
Mais la dernière kage, Anée Chardon, prisonniere de la glace. de quoi est-elle maitresse? La glace ne fond jamais. Itoko a analysé la statue avec son Byakugan et affirme que le chakra d'Anée est toujours dans ce corps, qu'elle est toujours vivante. Peut-être revivra-t-elle un jour? Quel sera alors son pouvoir? Il s'est manifesté avant la réveil des 5 éléments, en absorbant la malédiction dont avait été victime Imôto. Mû par une intuition soudaine, la Tsuchi-kage a baptisé Anée "Shin-kage", et les autres kage sentent que cela lui correspond. Le kage du cœur. Le kage de l'ame.   
****

**LEGENDE: CIAN**

Les cinq kage menant les shinobis les avaient conduit jusqu'à un village déserté au cœur de la foret, dans la région de vallée et collines qui précédait la nouvelle chaîne de montagnes des Andelys et qui etaient bordé par la mer de l'Ouest. C'était une terre riche et fertile, avec d'anciens vestige de champs cultivé et de vieilles maison qui avaient résisté à l'Apocalypse. Les Shinobis décidèrent de se fixer là, de faire de cet endroit leur pays: Cian. 

Mais à peine s'etaient-ils installé qu'un vent de mauvaise augure avait soufflé. Cette sensation...pour les sources, ça ne faisait aucun doute... Un groupe puissant d'Hikari se dirigeait par ici... peut-être même...TEKI. Tous les shinobis étaient aux aguets, silencieux, essayant de sentir le mouvement de leurs ennemis encore à quelques kilomètres. Si ils découvrait les Shinobis ici...au mieux une simple bataille, beaucoup de perte, une nouvelle fuite vers un nouveau refuge. Au pire...la fin. Arrivé seulement depuis quelques jours, les Shinobis s'étaient déjà attaché à cet endroit, ce chez-eux qu'ils ont longtemps cherché, cet endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, où ils pourraient se reposer...Pourvu que les Hikaris ne les découvrent pas, pourvu qu'un miracle arrive. 

Ainsi pensaient tous les Shinobis, ainsi pensait Karine, la femme d'Onii, serrant contre elle sa dernière née Oxane et ses deux aînés tremblants. Mais les miracle n'existent pas...alors Karine décida d'en créer un. Dans le lourd silence, elle embrassa tendrement ses enfants et les tendit à Itoko. Puis elle se leva et embrassa son mari avant de se diriger vers le centre du village. Elle leva les bras vers les cieux et le miracle se produit. Fusionnant avec sa source, elle se transforma en arbre majestueux. Toute la foret se remplit de son aura et créa une Illusion, la plus grande jamais crée, comme un énorme anneau de plusieurs dizaine de kilomètre. Les Hikaris entrèrent dans l'anneau...ils ne le sentirent pas. Ils coururent tout droit et le traversèrent...mais ils ne virent pas le village, ils ne sentirent pas les shinobis. La terre, la foret, L'air, L'espace tout entier etait déformé et détourna habilement leur route. La menace s'évanouit dans le lointain... Les shinobis et Cian étaient sauvés. 

la tension se relâcha. Echappant à Itoko, Charlune courut vers l'arbre-maman et tapa doucement sur le tronc.   
"Maman, c'est fini, tu peux revenir". Seul le vent dans les branches lui répondit. Tous regardait l'arbre en silence, guettant un signe.   
"Maman! tu reviens?!" la voix se faisait plaintive. Une médics eut le courage de bouger et de poser sa main sur le tronc rugueux pour y chercher la sensation de vie. Tous la regardait se concentrer dans un profond silence. Elle sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers Hokage. et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de faire passer les sons par sa gorge nouée.   
"Maman! Maman!" Charlune, rejoint par Faucon tapaient de toute leurs force contre l'arbre en pleurant. Onii s'agenouilla pres d'eux et les pris dans se bras...sans rien dire, les laissant verser les larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser. 

_ L'arbre Karine protégea longtemps le pays shinobi, jusqu'à sa mort. C'est en souvenir d'elle qu'un village plus tard pris le nom de Konoha Gakure no mura, le village caché dans les feuilles, le village caché par l'ombre de Karine._

Quand plus tard le nombre de shinobis devint trop important pour un seul village, chacun des kage créa un village et en devint le chef. Les 5 villages formaient le pays shinobi et chacun avait sa spécialité. C'était Mizu-Cian, Ka-Cian, Kaze-Cian, Tsuchi-Cian et Rai-Cian. 

Dans le village de Kaze-Cian est gardé la statue de glace d'Anée.   


**LEGENDE: DEUXIEME GENERATION**

Pour ne pas perdre les pouvoirs génétiques et assurer la pérennité du village dans un monde où la vie est fragile, les Shinobis avaient pour devoir d'assurer leur descendance, et d'avoir au moins un enfant avant d'avoir atteint les 20 ans. Onii épousa une ninjô appelée Karine et eut trois enfant, chacun héritant d'un Sharingan de couleur différente: Charlune (rouge), Faucon (jaune), Oxane (bleu). Itoko n'eut qu'un enfant, de père inconnu, Afra. ce fut la deuxième génération de Shinobi (_pour mémoire, la génération 0 est les Sources, la génération 1 les contemporains des sources _). 

Les deux kage et leurs familles vivaient tous dans une grande maison, proche du centre stratégique du village de Ka-Cian. A cette époque, tous les Shinobis vivaient comme ça, regroupés dans de grande maison, par "famille", ou "clans". Cela s'explique facilement. Les gens de générations 0 et 1 ont perdus tous leurs proches ou presque dans la catastrophe, et pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, se sont raccroché les uns aux autres, recréant des univers familiaux, pour ne pas être seuls. Et ils sont restée groupé ainsi. 

Afra approchait de ses 20 ans, et malgré sa haute cote de popularité près des filles, ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour avoir des enfants. Alors Hôkage fit appel à la brigade Lotus, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation. Une Lotus, Faline, fut désignée pour pratiquer le "Iya no jutsu" et séduire Afra. Il la prit pour compagne et elle donna naissance à une fille, Menolly, dont les deux yeux portaient le Byakugan. Malheureusement, Faline mourut peu de temps après l'accouchement et Afra ne prit pas d'autre compagne. Deux ans plus tard, pour Charlune, même problème, même remède: La Ninjô Cérès devint sa compagne et donna naissance à une fille: Alia. 

Avec Alia et Menolly commença la troisième génération de Shinobi. 

Et c'est aussi à cette époque qu'Anée se réveilla.   


----------------------------------------   
voila, fin de la partie Légende. Maintenant, nous allons commencer la deuxieme partie: la vie du Shinkage Anée.   
  



	5. Shinkage 1

****

**SHINKAGE******

Depuis plus de 30 ans, prisonnière de la glace, le corps d'Anée avait combattu la malédiction de la mort glaciale. Et il avait enfin triomphé. Le corps froid reprit chaleur et couleur et le nouveau kage fit ses premiers pas dans le village de Kaze-Cian. 

A cause de la glace, sa Source ne s'était pas complètement réveillée. La puissance destructrice est encore enfermée dans ce corps, et ne doit pas en sortir. L'Apocalypse ne doit pas recommencer. Après études et concertation des Kage, il fut décidé que tous les domaines physiques des arts de l'ombre seraient interdits à Anée. Taijutsu, maniement des armes, force, endurance, vitesse et résistance, elle ne devait développer aucun de ses domaines. La faiblesse physique empêcherait la Source de faire sortir trop de puissance. Le Shinjutsu devint son domaine de prédilections et elle contribua beaucoup à son développement. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement sorts, incantation, malédiction, illusion, hypnose, sceaux et aura. Son corps avait la particularité unique d'absorber comme un éponge ces derniers, de les analyser, de les détruire ou de les reproduire. 

Anée entra dans la brigade Atalante (femmes shinobis) du village de Kaze-Cian. Elle fut prise en charge par une des Jounin Atalante, Némésis, qui devint responsable d'elle. Et qui avait aussi pour mission de présenter à l'obstinée Shinkage des Prétendants au mariage,....allez, au moins des Prétendants pour la paternité de ses enfants. Mais Shinkage ne voulait rien entendre. Très exigeante, elle refusait tout les hommes qu'on lui présentait. Et le "Iya no jutsu" qui avait fait céder même les plus obstiné des Ninjas? Il ne marche pas sur les filles…et de tout façon, elle l'absorberait. 

Et la Shinkage célibataire continue tranquillement ses missions d'espionnage, collecte d'information, manipulation et infiltration.   


**LE CHARME NOIR: SAYA**

Avertissement: _Dans ce paragraphe, on parle de couple homosexuels, si ça vous choque, sautez ce paragraphe qui n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire et passez au chapitre 6._

Le village de Kaze-Cian, addossé à la montagne se prépare à se coucher. Les mères chantent des berceuses, les pères racontent des histoires. Tout est paisible et silencieux dans les rues. Allongée sur son lit dans le studio du Quartier de l'Anneau de garde, Anée ne trouve pas le sommeil, rongée par la tristesse. 

Elle avait choisi d'habiter dans ce quartier de l'Anneau un peu particulier pour se sentir en sécurité. Anée sait bien qu'elle ne maitrise pas encore completement tous ses pouvoirs, ces sorts et cette energie qui sortent de son corps et qu'elle manie comme si c'était naturel pour elle. Sa soeur Imoto lui avait expliqué que c'etait normal pour une Source de connaitres des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais appris. Mais en l'état actuel, Anée n'est pas sur d'être capable de se défendre, du moins sans créer de catastrophe. Parfois en marchant dans la foule, Anée avait senti des regards brulant se poser sur elle,et ça lui faisait peur. Tout les Shinobi connaissent Anée, pour tous, c'est un embleme et un symbole, voir même une déesse, dont on couvre de fleur la statue glacée. La lointaine déesse qui prends vie a boulversé beaucoup de choses, la déesse devenue femme de chair et de sang a reveillée un désir brulant chez les hommes. Et Anée a peur, ils sont ninjas, mais aussi hommes. Alors elle avait choisi le quartier de l'anneau de garde. Seule les femmes peuvent aller dans ce quartier, bien gardé et isolé du reste de la ville. C'est là qu'habitent les ninjos qui vendent leur corps pour recolleter les informations, appater une victime, s'infiltrer dans les harem des grands rois...c'est leur travail et elles l'accomplissent sans honte. Mais quand elles reviennent au village, elles n'aiment pas être harcelée par les hommes du village, qui pensent qu'eux aussi ont droit aux faveurs de ces filles. Certaines acceptent d'être fille de rien même dans leur village, d'autre non, elle ne mélangent pas leur travail et leur veritable vie. Alors elles vont habiter dans ce quartier, où elles sont entre elles, en sécurité, où elles sont libre de vivre comme elles le désirent, loin du regard des hommes qui ont oubliée en regardant leur corps qu'elles avaient un coeur. Et Anée s'est installée là, elle aussi, avec ces filles. 

Mais malgré la quiétude du lieu, Anée n'arrive pas à dormir. La solitude l'étouffe, le silence lui pèse, la nuit l'angoisse. Les siens lui manquent. Pour Anée qui dormait dans la glace, la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses rêves d'avenir et de tout son univers, c'est si proche... Quand elle s'est reveillée, elle avait vu qu'elle avait tout perdu, elle ne voulait pas le croire, et même encore maintenant, elle ne espere qu'elle se reveillera et decouvrira que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... mais elle n'y croit guère. 

Dans sa chemise de nuit fine, Anée sort dans le quartier assoupit et marche dans les rues, esperant y rencontrer le sommeil. Mais elle rencontre mieux que le sommeil, elle rencontre le Charme Noir.   
Un leger souffle de vent fait voler le cheveux d'Anée et elle voit une ombre noir passer au-dessus d'elle et se poser plus loin. Dans la lumiere des veilleurses, Anée reconnait une Jounin nommée Saya. C'est une des sources , puissante et ancienne, reveillée le jour de l'Apocalypse. Mais les années passée n'aparaissent pas sur son corps fin et souple. Ses cheveux sont gris, mais ils le sont depuis le jour de son reveil et ils mettent en valeur le brun de sa peau. Vétue d'un vetement noir et moulant ne découvrant que ses épaules et le haut de son visage, la Jounin replie ses ailes noires de chauve-souris et les rentre dans son dos avant de se tourner vers Anée. La Vampire, c'est ainsi qu'ont la nomme, à cause de sa ressemblance avec les anciennes superstitions.   
Le charme noir. Anée se sent attirée vers la femme qui est devant elle. Elle a l'air solide, elle iradie de force...Anée a envie de s'accrocher à elle, elle a envie de boire cette force, elle a .... besoin de cette force.   


Au quartier général, Némésis termine sont travail et se prépare à rentrer chez elle, quand elle voit arriver Temari, une jounin de la Brigade Ailée. Nemesis prends le rapport que lui tend la Jounin et la regarde attentivement.   
Nemesis: " Merci, Temari.... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air triste."   
Temari s'appuie sur le bureau et reste un moment silencieuse avant de répondre.   
temari: "Saya...a rencontré Anée... et l'a emmenée avec elle...le charme noir..."   
Nemesis: "C'est arrivé des centaines de fois que Saya prenne pour un temps une autre amante. Ca ne dure pas bien longtemps et ça ne laisse pas de trace. Tu sais qu'elle en besoin." 

Oui, Saya a besoin d'energie exterieure pour survivre. c'est pour cela qu'on la nomme Vampire. Saya se nourrit du chakra, des sentiments, et du sang des personnes qu'elle attire par le charme noir. Ce sont toujours des femmes, qui sont à un moment de leur vie où elles perdent pied, accablée par un chagrin trop lourd à porter, assoifée de reconfort, de soutien et d'amour. Elles viennent à Saya et Saya se nourrit d'elle, doucement, sans les affaiblir trop. Mais Saya ne prends pas sans donner. Elle donne à ces femme un moment de pause, un moment d'enchantement et d'apaisement, puis un souffle nouveau pour repartir. Saya n'a jamais fait de mal à ses proies, et même si elle les rends à la liberté un peu changée, aucune d'entre elle ne l'a jamais regretté. Alors le Kazekage lui permet de se nourir des ninjos qui viennent à elle.   
Temari le sait bien, elle aussi un jour est tombée dans le charme noir, cet etat de grace dans lequel Saya maintient ses proies, après la mort de ses deux filles. Elle avait renoncé à ses tentatives de suicide pour plonger dans la nuit de Saya. Et elle avait retrouvé le gout à la vie...mais elle n'était pas partie   
Temari: "Mais, là...c'est différent, je le sais...je connais bien Saya...Anée l'attire plus que quicquonque...et j'ai peur...de la perdre."   
Temari n'etait pas partie. Au-dela du charme noir, Temari avait trouvé en Saya l'ame soeur. Temari était tombé amoureuse de Saya. Pas de Saya la vampire, mais de l'humaine. Et depuis plus de 15 ans, elles vivaient ensembles toutes les deux, plus une fille que Temari a eut.   
Nemesis soupire, les problèmes de couples sont toujours aussi problematiques, même s'il s'agit de Saya et Temari.   
Nemesis: "Et tu crois que Saya te laisserai tomber? serieusement?"   
Temari: "Mais elle aime Anée!! et je.."   
Nemesis: "Et elle t'aime aussi Temari. Viens, je t'accompagne chez toi, et on va discuter un peu avec Saya." 

Nemesis entraine la Jounin vers l'anneau de garde. Dans l'appartement occupée par Saya et Temari, Anée dort profondement, veillée par Saya. Sa peau completement nue laisse apparaitre les sceaux dont elle est recouverte, ces sceaux qui lui permettent de rester humaine et qu'elle cache sous ses vetements noirs.   
Saya se tourne vers Temari qui reste debout dans la porte, regarde Nemesis, puis redirige son regard vers Temari.   
Saya: "tu as été longue, Temari. On doit repartir en mission , Nemesis?"   
Nemesis: "Non, non, j'ai juste raccompagné Temari ici. Et je voulait voir comment va Anée, je suis responsable d'elle, tu sais."   
Saya: "Elle va bien. Son energi a à peine diminuée, et pourtant je l'ai absorbée jusqu'à plus soif. On voit que c'est une source."   
Nemesis: "Bon, je vous laisse." 

Temari n'a toujours pas bougé de la porte.   
Saya: "He, Tema, viens te coucher, on se lève tot, demain." Saya se pousse sur le grand lit pour laisser une place à son amante blonde... qui ne fait toujours pas signe de la rejoindre. Saya se penche, attrappe Temari par les poignets et la tire vers elle.   
Saya: "Qu'est ce qui te fache dans le fait de me partager avec Anée? ça ne te poses aucun probleme d'habitude. Tu n'aimes pas voir la Shinkage ici avec nous, dans l'antre des filles de mauvaises vie?"   
Temari: "Saya...pourquoi elle?"   
Saya: "Mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi."   
Temari: "Il y en a plein d'autres comme ça. Pourquoi elle?"   
Saya regarde Temari droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre: "Parce que c'est mon Kage." Puis elle l'embrasse doucement. Temari abasourdi se dégage: "Mais, je croyais que tu etais un demon de Vent!!?"   
Saya: "Je le suis...mais je suis aussi un demon de l'Ame. Alors Anée est mon Kage, et je la servirait toute ma vie. Toi, tu es mon aimée, Tema, et je resterai avec toi toute ma vie."   
Temari ne peut s'empecher de sourire doucement devant la declaration de Saya...c'est si rare.   
Temari: "Je t'aimes, Saya."   
  
  
  
  



	6. shinkage 2

**** ****

**MISSION "CITE INTERDITE"**

Une grande opération est en cours dans le pays Shinobi, impliquant les villages du vent et du feu. L'empire de Lyun. Ce riche pays est un foyer d'Hikari. C'est de là que viennent un bon quart des Hikari, ils y ont de nombreuses bases et régiment. Bien sur, pas de manière ouverte, la guerre implacable que leur livre les Shinobi leur a appris la prudence, et à se dissimuler sous couvert de groupe de mercenaires ou dans les armées de certains pays. Lyun est un de ces pays, complètement infiltré par les Hikari. On en trouve partout, du plus simple soldat jusque dans les plus haut dignitaires, et ils influent fortement sur la vie politique de Lyun. Les récentes annexion de Toik et Ralan en sont la preuves. C'est aux Shinobis d'intervenir et de faire disparaître la menace. Depuis déjà quelques temps, des espions se sont infiltré partout...sauf dans le Palais du Sud. C'est là que réside l'empereur et le gros des troupes Hikari, aucun Shinobi n'a réussi à y entrer et à en revenir. On ne sait quasiment rien de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, du nombre d'Hikari, de leur identité. Personne ne connaît le visage de l'empereur, ni si c'est un Hikari, ou tout simplement une marionnette. Il est n'est empereur que depuis peu, succédant à son père récemment assas...décédé. Mais ce manque d'information paralyse toute l'opération Lyun pour les Shinobis. Ils sont largement inférieur en nombre, et il est vital pour eux de supprimer en premier les Akari, les généraux Hikari, ceux qui sont comme les Kage pour les Shinobis. On sait qu'il y en a au moins un dans le palais du Sud, mais lequel? et où? 

La tension est palpable dans la salle ou les chefs Atalantes et les Kage des 5 villages sont rassemblés pour faire le point. La situation est critique, on en peut plus retarder tres longtemps l'attaque, mais sans plus d'information, les Shinobis s'exposent à des pertes importantes. Une petite lueur d'espoir est apparue: l'empereur est en train de rassembler des femmes de tout la contrée pour y choisir une épouse, selon la tradition de l'empire. Parmi celles qui ont été sélectionnées, Némésis en a repéré une qui ressemble beaucoup à Anée. Ils vont pouvoir la substituer sans que même le plus soupçonneux des Hikari ne s'en doute. Mais pas question de laisser partir Shinkage seule en plein pays ennemis. Némésis viendra, mais il faut d'autres gardes du corps. Le problème est qu'aucun Shinobis ne peut l'accompagner, il se ferait repérer tout de suite par son aura de combat, aggravée par la haine féroce entre les deux peuples. Un, pardon, une apprentie? trop dangereux. Tsuchikage a une solution. Dans son village, il y a des Ninjô qui sont spécialisée dans les confections et tissages de armure et vêtements protecteurs. Ce sont en général des filles qui n'ont aucune aura de combat, mais qui ont suivi la formation de l'académie et qui, si le besoin est, peuvent se battre. Elles seraient indétectables en servantes d'Anée. L'opération d'infiltration est décidée. Objectif: identité de l'empereur, des Hikaris dans le palais, plans, armements...tout, quoi. 

La substitution de la candidate par Anée se passe sans problème. Et Shinkage accompagnée de quelques servantes entre dans le palais du Sud. Tout se passe bien et les information cruciale commencent à sortir du Palais...mais Anée ne sait toujours rien sur les Araki potentiels ni sur l'empereur. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle ait accès au Palais Interieur. Marchant à petit pas dans ses longues jupes, Anée suivie de Némésis et de ses servantes rejoint son dortoir. Elle est étrangement satisfaite de son mode de vie, du Palais somptueux, de ces journées consacrées à l'enseignement, la lecture et la musique. Une vie paisible, isolée du monde...une vie comme le rêvait Anée autrefois. Le hasard peut intervenir même le plans le plus minutieusement préparé, et c'est ce qui arriva. Sous un ciel gris et nuageux, Le petit groupe de femme traversant la cour voit arriver en face d'elle un groupe d'homme richement vêtu. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elles cherchaient vainement un moyen d'apercevoir l'empereur et ses conseillers...et voilà qu'elle le rencontre au détour d'une cour intérieure. Les femmes s'inclinent immédiatement bien bas devant l'illustre Souverain, mais Némésis a déjà mémorisé presque tous les visages et décodé leurs principales caractéristiques. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre d'être congédiée ou que les hommes poursuivent leur chemin. 

"Etes-vous parmi les candidates, jeune Dame?"   
_HEIIIIIIIIIIIN??? _l'empereur vient d'adresser la parole à Anée. Risquant un coup d'œil bien légitime en direction de celle-ci, Némésis sursaute en voyant qu'elle est debout, fixant l'empereur en face d'elle_...et ...qu'est ce que c'est que cet aura??...non, ce n'est pas possible._   
"...oui"   
Anée vient de répondre d'une petite voix étranglée à l'empereur. Les servantes ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, Némésis contient difficilement un sentiment de panique...mais se rassure en voyant que les conseillers paniquent aussi. L'un d'entre eux congédie d'un geste Némésis et les suivantes sans leur prêter attention. Sauvées. Mais Anée reste derrière, immobile face à l'empereur silencieux. Les Hikari tout autour s'agitent, partent et reviennent, mais tout les deux y sont insensibles, entourée de leur auras fusionnant, ils se regardent. 

Sitôt revenue dans son dortoir, Némésis donne ses instructions aux servantes et prends le risque de faire sortir un clone du Palais. Une certaine effervescence a commencé à se propager et c'est plus facile d'échapper au contrôle. Némésis atteint rapidement un poste-relais Ninja et lance un appel prioritaire vers les 5 Kage. ceux-ci répondent vite et Némésis lance la bombe dans la vidéoconférence:   
"L'empereur est le Shin-Akari. Anée l'a rencontré." 

Un silence de mort accueille cette nouvelle. Il faut savoir que les Akaris sont d'une certaine manière les opposés des Kage. Il y a des Akaris de Feu, Eau, Vent, Terre et Foudre et on suspectait l'existence de celui du Cœur. Elle vient d'être prouvée. Malheureusement, L'Akari et le Kage de chacun des éléments s'attirent mutuellement comme les pôles d'un aimant. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. 

Que va faire Anée maintenant? Va-t-elle rejoindre les Hikari ? Va-t-elle être tuée par un Hikari? Restera-t-elle fidèle à son peuple? Et le Shin-Akari, que va-t-il faire? Personne ne peux prédire ce qui va se passer. La voix grave d'Onii rompt le silence.   
"On lance l'attaque dans trois jours"   
-Mais...et Anée..   
-Elle connaît son devoir. Elle l'accomplira. 

Onii a tranché. Les Shinobis vont attaquer. 

Pendant les trois jours qui précèdent l'attaque, les villages du feu et du vent sont en pleine ébullition. Ce sera une bataille cruciale. A l'abri de la fièvre qui s'est emparé des Ninjas, dans le palais du Sud, Némésis attends. Elle n'a plus revu Anée depuis. Elle a appris qu'elle et l'empereur se sont marié. Mais que deviennent-ils tous les deux, enfermé dans le palais Interieur ? Même les Hikari ne pourraient le dire. Ils sont eux aussi complètement dépassés par les évènements. Hokage a raison, c'est le moment de passer à l'attaque. Que va faire Anée? que va-t-elle faire?   
****

**DISPARITION MYSTERIEUSE**

Les shinobis ont attaqué peu avant l'aube et depuis plusieurs heures les combats ensanglantes les couloirs du palais. Ils ont l'avantages. La Ninjô Chibi, du village de l'Eau (celle dont personne ne connaît la vrai apparence, car elle est toujours transformée en des personnages plus farfelus les uns que les autres) et la Ninjô Maiko (fille du Tsuchi Kage, la reine de la séduction) ont été envoyé par leurs villages respectifs, pour aider Némésis à récupérer Anée. Les trois femmes foncent vers le palais Interieur où se trouvent l'empereur et sa femme, sans se préoccuper des luttes autour d'elles. 

De nombreux Hikari entourent le palais Interieur, qui est visiblement protégé par un kekkai. Les hikaris ont lancés leurs sorts en premier, mais le mur d'Airain de Maiko les bloque sans difficulté tandis que Chibi lance sa célèbre technique de clonage-Saloir moon. les Hikari sont déconcertés. En face d'eux, ils n'y a plus trois Ninjôs on-ne-peut-plus-sérieuse, mais une bande de lycéenne en costume sailor de toute les couleurs et décoré de cœurs, rubans et dentelles...pas tres plausibles. "pouvoir de Mercure!" "pouvoir de saturne!" "cœur en sucre rose!" Toutes ensembles les fillettes lancent leurs sorts aux noms stupides avec des poses ridicules, les Hikari ne savent pas comment réagir. Erreur fatale, les puissants jutsus s'abattent sur eux de toutes leurs forces. Quelques Hikari avaient eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas se fier à l'apparence ridicule des fillettes et ont esquivé le coup. Mais ils se font cueillir par Némésis qui n'attendais que ça. La place est vite nettoyé. 

Les trois Ninjôs font face aux Kekkai. Il entoure tous le Palais Interieur. Dedans, on ne peut voir personne, on n'entends aucun bruit. Leurs ennemis sont-ils en embuscade à l'intérieur? Ou n'y a-t-il vraiment personne dedans? Quel étrange kekkai, différent des Kekkai habituels, il ne peut être infiltré, même par Némésis. Soudain, il disparaît, Maiko en tend immédiatement un autre, quasiment semblable mais les englobant elles aussi avec le palais. Elle a été rapide, il est peu probable que quiconque ai eut le temps de sortir, ni d'y rentrer. Némésis et Chibi entrent dans le palais, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Mais elles ne sentent aucune présence. Dans un silence glacial, elles arrivent à la salle du trône. l'empereur est là. Mort. il est allongé par Terre, les yeux clôt, le visage paisible, on dirait qu'il dort. Mais plus aucune vie ne traverse son corps, comme si elle lui avait été retiré. Dans la salle flotte l'odeur d'Anée. Elle était là il y a peu de temps. Mais où est-elle, maintenant? 

Le soir, la conclusion s'impose. Elle a disparu.   
  


**RENOUVEAU**

L'opération Cité interdite a été achevée avec succès depuis plusieurs semaines, mais les kage n'ont pas eut le cœur de célébrer leur victoire. Shinkage s'est littéralement volatilisé. ils n'en ont plus aucune nouvelle. Ils ne peuvent que chercher et attendre. 

Assise sur un rocher surplombant la foret, Némésis ressasse les derniers moment où elle a vu Anée et les éléments de sa disparition à la recherche d'un indice, d'une trace qui lui aurait par miracle échappé. Un point blanc sur la route qui mène au village attire son regard. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette silhouette...En trois sauts, Némésis dévale la pente et atterrit sur la route. Oui, c'est bien elle, c'est Anée. Ne pouvait croire ses yeux, Némésis reste immobile. De longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs, un visage souriant et paisible. Anée. Anée. "Bonjour Némésis". Elle est revenue. "Bonjour Anée." 

Les deux amies se font face, en silence. Némésis détaille l'habillement de shinkage. Entièrement blanc, de longues manches recouvrant jusqu'à ses mains, une logue jupe blanche tombant jusqu'à terre. telle un ange. Et à son poignet un bracelet de jade blanc de grand prix, révélé par son geste habituel de remettre ses cheveux derrière se oreilles. Voyant la direction du visage de Némésis, Anée lui montre mieux le bijoux. Il représente un dragon enroulé. "c'est mon cadeau de mariage" Némésis relève la tête, et capture la vague de tristesse qui passe sur le visage d'Anée, avant de disparaître derrière son sourire. Non, Anée ne va pas bien. 

Tandis qu'elles marchent tranquillement vers Kaze-Cian, Némésis compose un code secret sur son bipper à l'insu de son amie. Ainsi prévenu, les kage seront bientôt là. En attendant, la chef des Atalantes ne sait pas comment rompre le silence. Elle craint une réaction trop brutale pour être contrôlé si par malheur elle touche un point sensible. 

Le village et la protection des ses murs est proche, mais Anée ralenti de plus en plus, comme récalcitrante, comme ...comme si de s'approcher du village faisait remonter sa douleur à la surface. Heureusement, l'arrivée tonitruante de kaze-kage évite à Némésis de chercher une solution. Le bouillonnant Otôto atterri directement devant sa sœur dans une explosion de fumée et la serre dans se bras avec sa force de bûcheron. "Ca fait du bien de te revoir, grande sœur!". Les autres kage de la fratrie Chardon arrivent avec quelques secondes de délai et se précipitent sur leur sœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se volatilise pas de nouveau sous leur yeux. Les premières effusions passée, Imôto entraîne Anée un peu à l'encart des deux mecs, pour lui parler. C'est sans doute celle qui comprends le mieux ce qui s'est passée. Comme pour elle et Teki, comme pour le MizuKage et le Mizu Akari. 

Némésis en profite pour glisser quelques mots discret à Hokage et Kazekage. Il faut qu'elle change d'air, qu'on ne la laisse SURTOUT pas seule, qu'elle change de village, d'activité...un dépaysement total. Son aversion pour les produits marins exclut Mizu Cian, elle n'a personne de la famille à Rai-cian et à Tsuchi Cian. Il ne reste que Ka-cian.   
" je voudrais rester avec elle, je suis sa meilleure amie... elle ne se confie qu'à moi" Ces mots coûtent à Némésis. Demander à Hokage de la reprendre dans son village après son départ...furieux...d'y il a quelques années...   
"Le poste de chef des Atalantes est vacant" la réponse d'Onii sidère Némésis. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il accepte de la reprendre. Et il lui propose la plus grosse responsabilité après celle d'Hokage. Il est temps de faire table rase des griefs personnels et de travailler pour les Shinobis. Némésis accepte, ainsi que la mission de conduire sur le champ Anée à sa nouvelle demeure, en lui faisant croire que c'était prévu d'avance. il reste une chambre libre au dernier étage de la maison d'hokage, en se débrouillant bien, Itoko devrait réussir à l'aménager avant qu'Anée arrive. 

Némésis fait un signe discret à Imôto qui interrompt sa discussion et lui envoie Anée.   
"Il commence à se faire tard, il faut qu'on rentre et on a du chemin à faire."   
"????" Anée est surprise "le village n'est qu'à quelques minutes..."   
"k-k-k. On fait des remaniement chez les atalantes et j'ai muté. j'ai en charge le développement des Atalantes du village du feu maintenant. Et comme tu es sous ma dépendance directe, je t'ai emmené avec moi."   
Anée regarde Némésis, puis Onii, puis Némésis, puis Onii, avec un air de doute. Elle est au courant de l'histoire qui s'est déroulé quelques années avant à Ka-cian...mais Onii acquiesce. Alors c'est que s'est vrai. Némésis et Anée font demi-tour et partent vers Ka-cian, pendant que les trois autres kage font un mini-conseil-d'etat-improvisé pour décider de la suite des évènements.   
  
  



	7. shinkage 3

**** ****

**TRIO: DEPART**

C'est la fin de l'après-midi quand Anée et Némésis atteignent Ka-Cian. La maison de Onii est une grande maison ancienne en forme de U dissymétrique, avec un jardin bordé d'un mur recouvert de plantes grimpante. L'aile de droite du U est formé de salles d'entraînement et d'études des techniques Shinobi. La partie central est une salle à manger ouverte surplombée de chambre d'hôtes, où dorment des Shinobis de passages. La dernière aile est la plus grande et la plus haute: 3etages.Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvent la cuisine, la garde-manger, une salle à manger intérieure, deux salons et le bureau privé de Hokage. Au premier étage, il y a les chambres d'Onii, Itoko, du couple Cérès-Charlune et d'Alia, plus une salle de bain. Au deuxième étage, il y a les chambres de Afra, Menolly, Faucon, Oxane, la future chambre d'Anée et une autre salle de bains. Le troisième étage est un depotoi…pardon, un grenier. Itoko est en train d'aménager fébrilement la chambre, mais elle est loin d'avoir fini quand elle entends le portail du jardin grincer, annonçant l'arrivée d'Anée. 

"Onii!!! trouve une idée pour l'envoyer ailleurs!!!" Itoko hurle dans le Talkie qui la relie au QG, où Onii est retourné depuis peu. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Anée est accueillie par l'adorable fille d'Afra: Menolly. C'est une petite fille de trois ans toute rondouillette, tres douce et pataude, un peu timide, avec des joues qu'on a envoie de croquer. Anée ne s'en prive pas et couvre de bisous la fillette, qu'elle a peu eut l'occasion de voir.   
"On est de retour." Une voix grave fait sursauter Anée. Dans un nuage de fumée apparaissent deux jeunes hommes portant de lourds sacs. Afra et Charlune. Ils sont devenus des Jounins quelques mois auparavant, et comme tout les Jounins à cette époque, ils ont du travailler un mois dans chacun des villages. Leur tour du Shinobi achevé, ils rentrent chez eux au service de Hokage. Menolly saute dans les bras de son papa adoré   
" Bonjour mon petit trésor, tu as été bien sage avec Grand-mère?"   
Menolly fait un grand sourire "oui, Menolly est tres saze."   
Une cavalcade dans l'escalier et Oxane, la plus jeune enfant de Onii déboule dans la pièce.   
" Grand Frère! tu es rentré! Oh! Tante Anée aussi"   
………TANTE?!!!!! Anée se sent brusquement vieillir de 20 ans. "Je vous préviens, le prochain qui m'appelle Tante, je le transforme en cheval! Ca fait trop vieille tante rabougrie!!"   
Oxane réfléchit quelques secondes:" alors Grande Sœur, ça te va?". 

Après avoir réussi à se sortir de l'étreinte de sa sœur, Charlune s'effondre dans le canapé au coté d'Afra. " Doucement, p'tite sœur. Je suis crevé. Aaaah, enfin pourvoir se reposer".   
Son père qui arrive l'a entendu: "Sûrement pas, vous êtes revenus pour travailler dur, pas pour glander".   
Charlune "Mais on vient juste de rentrer…"   
Onii s'adresse à Anée:" Grande sœur, je compte sur toi pour me remuer les deux plus grands flemmards du village…"   
Anée ironise:" On se demande de qui ils tiennent…"   
Onii réplique "tu veux faire la maligne? Tiens donc! Tous les trois vous partez immédiatement en mission. Allez au QG et demandez la mission A184. Hop! et que ça saute!"   
Concert de protestations: tyran! esclavagiste! mais j'ai rien fait, moi!.   
"Hola! c'est qui le chef ici?". Bon, il va falloir y aller. 

Sur le chemin du QG, Afra, Anée et Charlune râlent de concert sur l'impossibilité de prendre une douche et de dîner. Ils prennent rapidement connaissance de leur mission. Ils doivent se rendre dans la ville de Dauve-la-rive. Ce n'est pas la porte à coté, re-concert de grognement de la part des garçons. Anée qui a lut le reste de l'ordre de mission les réconforte:" On pourra se reposer une fois arrivé là-bas"   
Charlune: "Quand on y sera…on en a pour toute la nuit à marcher."   
Anée "mais non, bêta. si je vous accompagne, c'est pour vous fournir le transport"   
Joignant le geste à la parole, Anée invoque trois de ses kami-chevaux. Avec ça, ils seront vite à destination. 

Les chevaux filent comme le vent dans la foret, pendant qu'Anée détaille la mission à ses équipiers. Un certains nombres d'enfants ont été porté disparu dans la ville, et face à l'inertie de la police locale, les parents se sont cotisés pour acheter les services des Shinobis.   
Afra interrompt Anée "Dauve-sur-rive n'est pas sur notre domaine. Ce sont les Shinobis de Rai-cian qui travaillent dans cette région"   
Anée explique "oui, ce sont eux qui ont commencé l'enquête. Mais l'équipe en charge a découvert que le tyran local, Franck, était probablement mêlé à l'affaire. Or Franck a acheté une protection permanente par trois shinobis à Rai-cian. Ils ne peuvent pas poursuivre l'enquête sans rompre leur contrat. Alors Rai-kage a retiré l'affaire à ces troupes et nous l'a confié."   
Charlune "Ce qui veux dire qu'on doit résoudre le problème sans que les Rai-shinobis ne nous repèrent"   
Anée: "Oui, ils sont tenus par contrat à protéger Franck en toute circonstance."   
Afra "Encore une mission tordue." 

Tard le soir, ils arrivent en vu de Dauve, leur plan est déjà au point. Charlune et Anée prennent l'apparence d'un couple de marchands et Afra les suit dans l'ombre. Le couple réserve une chambre d'hôtel, qu'Anée sécurise par un parchemin sorti de ses manches.   
Afra (qui les a rejoint): "Je me demandait où tu rangeais tout ton attirail ninjo…dans tes manches…astucieux."   
Ils sont dans la place et ont une bonne couverture. Ils commenceront l'enquête des demain matin…pour l'instant, un sommeil bien mérité les attends. 

Apres quelques jours, la conclusion est que le tyran Franck est au cœur du problème..et qu'il va falloir aller fouiller sa demeure, gardée par les collègues de Rai-cian. Vers le milieu de la nuit, les trois Shinobis commencent leur approche. Un scan par le byakugan a révélé un élément louche dans l'agencement des pièces. Il y a un couloir qui ne figure pas dans le plan que Franck a fourni à Rai-Cian. Mais Afra ne peut poursuivre son examen, une Ninjô de garde a senti une tension et en cherche l'origine. Il modifie son aura, se fond dans l'ombre et disparaît aux sens de la femme. Anée passe les défense des Rai-Shinobi avec une facilité déconcertante, suivit par Afra, pendant que Charlune entre par un autre coté. En fait, Anée se contente d'entrer par la porte en créant une aura d'inattention et un Genjutsu. Elle est maîtresse dans ces domaines. 

Afra et Anée son accroupi derrière un meuble, pas vraiment caché, mais invisible par l'aura d'Anée, à un bout d'un couloir. A l'autre bout, Charlune se fond avec de mur. Au milieu du couloir, Un shinobi est en faction devant la porte de la chambre de Franck. C'est de là que part le couloir. Afra et Anée sont maintenant juste à coté de la porte. Afra la déverrouille en silence, juste derrière le ninja de garde. Puis ils attendent. Dehors, le sort de Vent de Charlune a commencé à agir et de violentes bourrasques frappent la maison. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres frappe un fenêtre proche et la fait s'ouvrir en grand ( elle avait été spécialement endommagé par Charlune). Attiré par le bruit, le ninja en faction avance de quelques pas…suffisamment pour qu'Afra ouvre la porte sans le toucher et s'y glisse silencieusement avec Anée. Ils sont rejoint par Charlune, qui a traversé le couloir si vite que le ninja n'a rien vu. Tout est sombre dans la chambre, et le tyran y dort tranquillement. Pas de garde dans la chambre, c'était dans le contrat. Le mur de droite révèle rapidement son passage secret, et le trio s'enfonce dans un couloir obscure. 

10 mètres tout droit, un tournant, puis un escalier, un tournant. Afra estime qu'ils sont sous le jardins arrière, au niveau du 3ieme pommier. La lourde porte qui leur barrait le passage est vite ouverte et ils entrent comme des ombres dans la pièce. Ils ont retrouvé les enfants disparus. Ils sont tous là, non, pas tous, il en manque. Les petits sont serré les uns contre les autres, enroulés dans des couvertures sales. La pièce est malodorante, la seule source d'aération étant le passage par lequel ils sont arrivé. Pas de mobilier, quelques assiettes sales traînant par terre…un spectacle qui soulève le cœur de la Shinkage. 

Une brève concertation, et ils agissent. Charlune et Afra utilise un jutsu de Terre pour ouvrir un tunnel qui remonte à la surface de l'autre coté du mur et Charlune fait le guet à sa sortie. Anée utilise un sort de transformation et un Genjutsu, puis elle réveille les enfants et les emmènent par le tunnel. Mal réveillé, ils avancent et trébuchent dans l'étroit passage.   
"Madame la déesse, c'est vrai que vous nous ramenez chez Papa et Maman?"   
"Madame, il viendra plus, le grand monsieur?"   
La figure lumineuse et souriante de la Déesse Pacha (protectrice de la ville ) leur fait signe de se taire et continue de les guider dans un couloir de toute les couleurs. (En fait, dans le tunnel, puis dans les rues). Hors du genjutsu, Charlune ouvre le passage. Les uns après les autres, les enfants sont endormis et déposé silencieusement chez eux. De son coté, Afra a retrouvé les corps de ceux qui manquaient enterrés dans le jardin et il s'est chargé de la pénible tâche de les ramener à leur parents. 

Ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans la chambre de l'hôtel, leur mission est terminé. Mais ils n'en tirent aucune satisfaction. Le tyran s'en tire sans dommage, et il ne tardera pas à faire réenlever d'autres enfants pour satisfaire son ignoble penchant. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus. Tant qu'il est sous contrat avec les Shinobis, tant que personne ne les achète pour le tuer, tant que leur Hokage ne leur ordonne pas sa mort, aucune action n'est permise. Ils décident de se donner deux jours de délai supplémentaires, pour voir comment la situation va évoluer. 

"On peut peut-être aider la situation à évoluer…" Afra à une idée. Il repart avec Charlune en laissant Anée travailler sur le rapport de mission. _Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas 5 minutes, il ne parlait que d'un bon bain…_Ils reviennent peu après, assez satisfait.   
Anée"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez eut comme idée tordue? rien d'illicite, j'espère. C'est que j'ai des compte à rendre à mon petit frère, moi!"   
"Oh, trop fois rien, répondit Afra en souriant, On a juste déréglé le mécanisme d'ouverture du passage secret."   
Onii "Et rebouché notre tunnel."   
Afra "En fait, on voulait le laisser au début, pour faire croire à des voleurs, mais c'est encore plus effrayant si 'il' ne sait pas par où les enfants sont sortis. Bon, un bain et au lit! On verra demain" 

Le lendemain soir, un message sur le bipper d'Anée lui apprends que l'assassinat du coupable est demandé. Les parents ont réussi à rassembler la somme nécessaire à l'assassinat d'un chef d'Etat. Les Ninjas ont rompu leur contrat de protection avec Franck quand ils ont découvert un passage secret qui ne leur avait pas été signalé. (Ils l'ont découvert car il était mal fermé, et le tyran a paru soudain très troublé quand ils ont demandé des explications). Le trio prépare la mise à mort pour le lendemain midi, heure de rupture du contrat avec Rai-Cian. 

Midi moins cinq. Dans une rue voisine, Afra prépare minutieusement son arme: un arc spécial très longue porté. La cour de la demeure du tyran est invisible d'ici, mais toute proche en ligne droite pour l'œil perçant d'Afra. Anée à coté de lui le dissimule par son aura aux rares passants. Charlune surveille les rues voisines. Midi. Le tyran sur son perron voit avec rage l'équipe de ses gardes du corps prendre congé. Et une flèche tombé du ciel lui transperce le crane. Mission accomplie. Midi cinq, le trio sort de la ville tres content de lui. 

Un voyage à cheval plus tard et ils arrivent à Ka-cian. Les deux garçon filent vers la maison prendre un peu de repos avant que l'Hokage ne puisse leur mettre le grappin dessus et Anée va au centre de commandement rendre son rapport et le paiement des missions. C'est Onii qui les récupère.   
Onii: Tout s'est bien passé?   
Anée: Aucun problème, les deux garçon ont été parfaits. Moi aussi…évidement.   
Onii: C'est une belle somme que vous avez récolté et…tiens, ce petit lingot d'or?; il ne serait pas à toi, par hasard?   
Anée regarde son frère avec un air faussement étonné.   
Onii: je connais par cœur le numéro de série de tout les lingots qui constituent ta fortune.   
Anée: j'ai fait des courses. ça circule, l'argent.   
Onii: Tu as participé à la cagnotte des parents pour l'assassinat.   
Anée: ………………   
Onii: Tiens, je te le rends.   
Anée: J'en veux pas.   
Onii:Moi non plus. Reprends le.   
Anée:Non. 

Un Ninja appelant Hokage interrompt ce duel de tête de mule. Hokage se dirige vers la salle de commandement avec le pactole. Juste avant d'entrer il se retourne et lance rapidement le lingot. Il atterrit directement dans l'ouverture du kimono d'Anée. Qui crie de rage. 

Anée atteint rapidement la salle des Jounins, vide pour le moment et part à la recherche du lingot dans les pli du tissu. Apres quelques efforts, elle le récupère… et le glisse dans la tirelire prévue pour l'achat des denrées essentielles à la survie des Jounin: Café, Thé et chocolats. "avec ça, on va s'offrir les croissants avec le café! na!" Puis elle sort et entreprends de faire connaissance avec son nouveau cadre de travail et ses nouveau collaborateurs. Puis elle gagne le centre Atalante pour discuter avec Némésis. 

Elle s'assoient dans le bureau de Némésis devant une tasse de thé (ce sont toute les deux des buveuses de thé)…et Némésis remarque: " tu as quelque chose de brillant coincé dans ta queue de cheval, Anée."   
Et Anée récupère dans ces doigt…le lingot. "GRAAAA! quand est-ce qu'il a…?!" Puis elle tend l'objet de la dispute à Némésis "pour le budget maquillage des Atalantes" 

En fin d'après midi, Anée part vers la maison de l'Hokage, histoire de commencer à s'installer. Apres tout, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle est censé habiter ici, et elle n'a toujours pas vu sa chambre. L'entendant arriver, une petite Menolly toute excitée viens l'accueillir et l'entraîne vers le deuxième étage, première porte à gauche. Anée ouvre la porte et s'arrête. Une épaisse moquette rose foncé, des murs couverts de poster et de tableau, un énorme lit à baldaquin autrichien, des meubles style art nouveau et plein , plein, plein de dentelles, de rubans et de fanfreluches partout. 

" c'est zoli, hein? c'est grand-mère et Menolly qui a tout fait"   
"ITOKO!!!" la cousine d'Anée arrive en haut de l'escalier pour voir Anée lui sauter dessus   
"Comment as-tu pu? comment as-tu pu? merci, merci, merci!" Anée a les larmes aux yeux. Les autres enfants de la famille attiré par le tapage arrivent admirer le chef d'œuvre.   
Afra: "maman…ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a aussi mauvais goût!"   
Charlune jette un bref coup d'œil et se détourne "Ca me rends malade rien que de le voir."   
Oxane "WAAAAH, c'est super! WAAAAH le lit!" et elle saute dedans.   
Faucon:" Tu fais le déshonneur de la gent féminine, Itoko."   
Menolly: " Papa, papa, quand Menolly sera plus grande, elle aura un beau lit elle aussi?"   
Afra: "Rah, maman, tu lui montre le mauvais exemple. Viens Menolly, je t'emmène loin de cette influence néfaste." 

Mais la petite fille entre dans la pièce et viens rejoindre Oxane qui se roule de bonheur dans le lit moelleux. Et pendant tout ce temps là, Anée rit, rit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Cérès tenant Alia n'a rien dit. Prenant son mari par le bras, elle l'entraîne dans l'escalier vers leur chambre. Elle n'est pas contente des derniers évènements. Il n'est même pas venu la voir avant de repartir en mission, ni à son retour, tout le monde chouchoute Anée, on ne s'occupe pas autant d'Alia que de Menolly. Les explications de Charlune ne suffise pas à la calmer. Heureusement, le chahut de la chambre d'Anée couvre le bruit de la dispute et au dîner, tout semble s'être arrangé. 

Et c'est le premier soir d'Anée dans sa nouvelle famille.   
  
  
  
  



	8. shinkage 4

  


**UNE MISSION COMME LES AUTRES**

Trois chevaux galopent dans la plaine éclairée par le soleil couchant. Super romantique. Sauf que ce ne sont pas des chevaux…enfin si, ça ressemble à des chevaux. Mais ça ne peut pas aller aussi vite que ça, un cheval, même un cheval de courses. Et quand ça court dans la terre meuble, ça laisse des traces…des traces de fer à cheval, pas des traces de griffes…et puis la couleur de la robe non plus ne colle pas…bref, trois créatures qui ne sont définitivement pas des chevaux galopent dans les herbes folles et l'obscurité du soir.   
Ben, oui, le soleil a fini de se coucher pendant les considérations métaphysiques sur les équidés. En tête, un étalon noir (on va utiliser le mot cheval pour décrire ces créatures, même si ce ne sont pas des chevaux), monté par un homme habillé en bleu marine. Ses cheveux et un de ses yeux sont aussi noirs que sa monture. Un foulard rouge retient en une courte queue de cheval ( beaucoup de chevaux dans cette histoire) la majorité de ses cheveux, à l'exception de quelques mèches noires qui lui tombent sur les yeux. Ca doit gêner son champs de vision. Il devrait faire comme le cavalier à sa gauche, monté sur un cheval gris…mais si le soleil n'était pas couché, je dirais " perle ", avec des reflets blancs et laiteux comme l'intérieur d'une huître . Pour en revenir aux cheveux du cavalier, ils sont noirs, mais ils ont l'avantage d'être assez long pour être tirés et attaché derrière par un foulard rouge semblable à celui du premier cavalier. Ca permet de dégager le visage et de faire ressortir le bleu d'un des yeux du maître du cheval perle. Les deux foulards rouges indiquent qu'il s'agit de deux Shinobis de Ka-Cian. 

Le troisième cavalier…est une cavalière. Montée sur un cheval bleu avec des crins blanc (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, _bleu_…je vous disait bien qu'ils avaient des robes bizarres, ces canassons), c'est une jeune femme coiffée elle aussi avec une queue de cheval, mais tenue par un foulard blanc. Blanc comme son kimono et son pantalon. Pour achever sa description, nous dirons qu'elle est brune avec des yeux noirs. 

Et pour compléter les descriptions des cavaliers, le premier a un œil aux pupilles rouges et le deuxième a un œil complètement blanc. Vous avez reconnu Charlune et Afra. Et Anée, évidement. L'équipe " Bélier " des Jounins est en route dans la nuit profonde vers sa nouvelle mission. 

Pour dire la vérité, des Jounins ordinaire se seraient déplacé à pieds, mais tout aussi vite. Mais :   
1° Shinkage ne peut pas marcher plus de 10 minutes sans avoir des ampoules plein les pieds.   
2° Shinkage marche aussi vite qu'un enfant de trois ans   
3° Shinkage ne peux pas courir plus de 100 mètres sans faire une pause   
4° Shinkage râle tout le temps quand elle marche. 

Alors, comme la dit-Shinkage est capable d'invoquer des chevaux, l'équipe Bélier a l'habitude de faire tout ses trajets à cheval, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux Jounins les plus paresseux des 5 villages Shinobis. 

Revenons à nos chevaux qui galopent dans la plaine. Pardon, pendant qu'on discutait, ils sont arrivé sur une route. Donc trois chevaux galopent sur la route, montés par trois Shinobis silencieux. Les chevaux aussi sont silencieux, tellement silencieux qu'on entend même pas le bruit de leurs sabots frappant le sol. Ce ne sont pas des chevaux-Shinobis pour rien. 

" La frontière est à 500 mètres. Il y a 5 gardes au poste. " annonce Afra. Anée fait un geste de la main et se concentre brièvement. Et les trois chevaux passent au milieu des gardes hypnotisés à pleine vitesse avant de s'enfoncer dans un bosquet d'arbre et de s'arrêter. Dans un fin nuages de fumée, les montures disparaissent et les Shinobis se retrouvent à pieds…d'œuvre, bien sur. Leur objectif est à environ 400 mètres : la forteresse médiévale de Notham. Charlune en éclaireur, puis Anée avec Afra se glissent d'un bosquet à l'autre, réduisant la distance les séparant de l'imposant bâtiment. Cachés derrière un arbre, Afra évalue le reste du terrain. 100m d'espace dégagé, pour que les archers sur les rempart puissent aisément transpercer tout intrus, puis un fossé large remplis d'une eau…dans laquelle je n'irais personnellement pas me baigner. Puis d'épais mur. 

Le Byakugan repère un point moins bien gardé des rempart. Y'a Plus qu'a y aller .Pour une fois, le temps est avec eux et les nuages cachent la lune pendant qu'ils parcourent rapidement l'espace découvert qui les sépare du fossé, évitant aux jounins de se fatiguer à se camoufler. Il marchent rapidement sur l'eau nauséabonde du fossé, montent à la verticale sur les mur, comme tout bon shinobi, et atterrissent dans un recoin sombre du chemin de ronde. La lune se découvre. Personne n'a rien vu. Progressant d'ombre en ombre, les trois ninjas s'enfoncent dans le donjon. Ils se séparent sur un signe. Afra se dirigeant vers la salle du trésor pendant que ses deux coéquipiers visent la chambre du seigneur. 

On entends dans la chambre le bruit lourds de nombreuses respirations. ce ne sont pas Anée et Charlune qui font tout ce bruit, mais les occupants et occupantes du lit du seigneur. Surtout des occupantes…bah, vous voyez le tableau : un homme riche et puissants entourées de jolies femmes nues. Habituel. Les shinobis s'approchent de l'enchevêtrement de corps endormis. Apres une séance de Mikado humain, Charlune a réussi à retirer du lit deux des femmes toujours endormies et les a posé sur le tapis près de la cheminé. Un geste d'Anée lui fait comprendre qu'il doit rajouter une couverture sur elles pour qu'elles ne prennent pas froid. Dans le lit une femme est réveillée et elle chuchote à Anée. " c'est bon ". Année se glisse derrière la tête de l'homme et fait plonger son esprit dans le rêve crée par la femme (une ninjo, évidement). Elle trouve rapidement tous les renseignements désirés dans le subconscient de l'homme et sort de son âme sans laisser de traces. Elle sort du lit et Charlune remet des deux autres femmes à leur place, puis ils partent tout les deux pendant que la ninjo se rendort, sa mission accomplie. Afra les attends assis sur une poutre dans le couloir. Il a déjà fini. Normal, avec le Byakugan, il n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir les tiroirs secrets et les coffres pour lire les documents qui y sont caché. 

Communiquant par geste, ils s'installent dans un grenier pour faire un premier point sur les informations. Ils ont tout ce que leur client leur demandait. Le trio repart aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et bientôt nous retrouvons les trois équidés et leurs cavaliers galopant sur la route vers le Château de Marne-Belle. Ils l'atteignent en quelques heures et transmettent toutes les informations sur l'armement, le nombre de soldat, les reserves, les entrées et sortie du dongeon de Notham, ainsi que les alliances passée avec d'autres seigneurs. Ce qui permet au Comte de Marne-Belle de découvrir qu'un de ses généraux le trahissait. Les Shinobis récupèrent leur payement et reprennent la route. Le matin se lève tout juste quand ils arrivent à Ka-Cian. 

Anée: "Enfin! Je n'en peux plus! Quand je pense qu'il faut encore faire ce fichu rapport… Dis, Afra, tu ne veux pas le faire pour une fois?"   
Afra: "J'ecris mal. Et tu sais si bien faire les rapports de missions…"   
Anée: "C'est toujours moi qui les faits, j'en ai marre."   
Afra: 'Je te prépare ton thé pendant que tu l'écris."   
Anée: "Et Charlune…toi aussi tu sais ecrire, non?"   
Charlune: "Je te ramène des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, ça te va?"   
Anée (soupire): "Vous ne voulez absolument pas écrire ce fichu rapport, hein? Bon, encore une fois, c'est moi qui m'y colle…Je suis vraiment trop gentille…" 

Anée se met au travail à une table dans la salle réservée des Jounins pendant qu'Afra prépare le petit-Déjeuner du trio: café bien noir pour Charlune et thé pour les deux autres. Même à cette heure avancée de la matinée, il y a toujours des shinobis en activité dans le Quartier général. Comme promis, Charlune arrive avec des croissants tout chauds juste quand Anée termine le rapport. Avant de s'installer devant un bon petit-déjeuner, Anée répartit les dernières taches: "Charlune, tu t'occupes de rendre le rapport et l'argent. Afra, tu vas au QG Atalante et tu leur signale que la rumeur est verifiée. C'est bien le seigneur de Notham qui est le père du prince de l'Ouest-Bois. Il a eut une liaison avec la reine."   
Afra**:** " Et toi, tu fais quoi?"   
Anée "Je bois mon thé tranquillement…des commentaires? Tu veux t'occuper du prochain rapport?" 

Le départ des deux garçon offre à Anée un court moment de calme, interrompu par l'arrivée des premiers Jounins avant leur mission du matin.   
"Salut Anée! Oh, des croissants? c'est pour nous?"   
Anée: " Ce sont ceux d'Afra et Charlune, n'y touche pas. Ils sont irritables si on leur pique leur nourriture." 

"Euh, excusez-moi…" Un petit garçon visiblement mal reveillé se tient à l'entrée de la salle "Est-ce que Maman est là?"   
Un Jounin lui répond: "Elle est allé consulté l'ordre du jour, elle va bientôt revenir." Le petit enfant s'assoit sur une des chaises dans le couloir pour attendre. il faut dire qu'une des traditions particulière des Jounins de Ka-cian est d'ejecter violemment tout intrus dans leur salle réservée, en particulier les Genins, qui se font lancer par la fenêtre si jamais ils osent mettre un pied à l'interieur. Comme il y a toujours des imprudents ou des étourdis pour profaner le sanctuaire Jounin, le record de lancer de genin s'améliore régulierement et des tableaus de score décorent les murs. Anée ecoute distraitement la Jounin de retour discuter avec son fils. Elle aimerait bien en faire autant…   


"Quelque chose ne va pas, Anée?" Afra est revenu du QG Atalante discrètement et observe les émotions apparaissant sur le visage du Shinkage. Anée ravale sa tristesse et sourit au jeune homme: "Un peu de cafard, je suis fatiguée…" Afra n'insiste pas, mais continue de la surveiller d'un œil, apres tout, c'est une de ses taches principales: lire les émotions de Shinkage et anticiper ses réactions, qui sont quelque fois extremement violentes. Charlune revient avec l'autorisation de se reposer pour la journée donnée par Hokage. Apres avoir salué les autres Jounins, le trio se dirige vers la maison et un repos bien mérité. 

**REPOS**

Anée se retire dans sa chambre pendant que les garon optent pour les hamacs dans le jardin au vu du temps radieux. La petite Alia installée sur le ventre de son Papa ne l'empeche pas de s'endormir rapidement, par contre le gazouillement de Menolly réussit à maitenir Afra eveillé, à son grand regret. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de sa fille, Afra laisse son regard errer vers le ciel et le dernier étage de la maison. De sa position, il peut voir les volets fermés de la chambre d'Anée. Elle doit dormir. Elle dort beaucoup et elle est vraiment mauvaise quand on la reveille brutalement. La tentation de contempler le visage endormi d'Anée effleure Afra. Il sufirait de se concentrer un tout petit peu pour que son regard transperce le mur… Et comme Anée a le sommeil profond, il est peu probable qu'elle s'en apercoive… cèdant à son désir, Afra fait appel à son Byakugan et dirige sa vision vers le lit d'Anée…pour le trouver vide. VIDE. Afra se redresse brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Menolly du hamac et regarde plus attentivement, scannant les pieces de la maison l'une apres l'autre…pas d'Anée… Et elle ne peut pas etre sorti, il l'aurait vu passer. Ou est-elle? 

Afra secoue son cousin qui se reveille en ronchonnant: "qu'est ce qui se passe?"   
"Anée n'est plus dans la maison, et je ne l'ai pas vue sortir."   
"……………oh non." 

Le souvenir de la disparition de la Shinkage apres l'opération Lyun leur revient. Pas à nouveau…Les deux garçon accompagnés de leurs filles commencent à chercher dans la maison si Anée n'est pas en indetection. Dans la chambre, le lit est défait et les draps sont froissés, mais Anée n'y a sans doute pas sejourné longtemps. Charlune et Alia partent chercher une Atalante, seule capable de detecter la presence d'Anée en invisibilité. C'est Némésis en personne qui se déplace. Mais elle ne trouve rien. La trace résiduelle de la présence d'Anée s'interrompt dans sa chambre, et plus précisement sur son lit. Comme dans le palais Interieur…disparue… 

Némésis: "Et vous n'avez rien remarqué?"   
Charlune: "Je dormais, on a bossé toute la nuit."   
Afra: "C'est un peu un hasard si je me suis aperçu de son abscence. Je pensais qu'elle dormait et …"   
Némésis: "Et tu as voulu en profiter pour mater, c'est ça?"   
Afra"Euh, non, je…" (_Vite, une idée!!!! _)"J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas le moral ce matin et je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien. C'est mon travail, non?"   
Némésis accepte la fausse explication avec un leger doute, mais les véritables intentions d'Afra ne sont pas le problème du jour.   
Némésis: "Donc si j'ai bien compris, Anée est en train de broyer du noir toute seule et bien cachée. Super." Némésis résume la situation à Onii et retourne chez le Atalantes.   
Afra: "Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait?"   
Némésis: "Rien. On attends qu'elle refasse surface. De toutes façon, personne ne pourrait la localiser. Restez disponibles, si on a un indice sur sa localisation, on vous enverra la chercher."   
Les deux garçons et leurs filles reprennent place dans leurs hamacs. Mais ils n'arrivent plus à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par l'inquiétude. 

Quelques mornes journée passent pour l'équipe Bélier réduite à deux membres et ils accomplissent leurs mission sans grand entousiasme…surtout qu'ils doivent écrire eux-même les rapport de missions. 

Une nouvelle et triste journée commence. Afra s'étire dans son lit et se redresse péniblement. C'est l'heure de se lever. Comme tout les matin, machinalement, le regard de l'héritier du Byakugan traverse le mur pour atteindre la chambre d'Anée. Et se pose sur le visage de la Shinkage. Ne pouvant croire son Byakugan, Afra se précipite dans la chambre pour voir effectivement qu'Anée est de retour, tranquillement en train de dormir dans son lit. 

"Anée! Anée!" Afra secoue doucement la femme endormie.   
Anée:" Mmm…quoi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"   
Afra: "Tu es enfin revenue?" 

Anée le regarde comme si il délirait…Il faut dire que son cerveau n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé.   
Afra:"Tu as disparu depuis pres d'une semaine!!"   
Anée:"Disparue? Une semaine? On est quel jour?"   
Afra:"On est Mardi." 

Anée a l'air perturbée et reflechit aussi intensement que c'est possible au saut du lit. Et arrive à une conclusion.   
Anée:"Oh, desolée…Je ne pensais pas partir aussi longtemps…On perds un peu la conscience du temps réel la-bas."   
C'est au tour d'Afra de ne pas comprendre: "Là-bas…Ou ça?"   
Anée:"Ailleurs…"   
Afra:"…………………"   
Anée:"Un Autre Endroit."   
Afra:"Tu veux dire…un autre monde?"   
Anée:"Oui et non, pas tout à fait, il fait parti de ce monde aussi…mais c'est Ailleurs." 

La douleur montant dans la tête d'Afra l'informe que le problème est trop complexe pour son cerveau, surtout avant d'avoir eut sa ration matinal de glucide: "Tu expliquera ça à Némésis et Onii. Je laisse tomber. Et ne te recouches pas, c'est le matin."   
Anée: "Aucun probleme! Je pète la forme! Ca me repose toujours d'aller Là-Bas!" 

Afra reveille Menolly qui est toute contente de revoir Anée et tout les trois déscendent les deux étage pour arriver à la salle à manger. Charlune qui est en train de prendre son petit-dejeuner ne percute pas vraiment en voyant Anée, mais il faut dire qu'il rentre dans la catégorie des Zombies du Matin. Dans une heure ou deux il réagira, pour l'instant il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. 

Anée repète son histoire d'Ailleurs et de Là-bas aux personnes présentent mentallement: Itoko, Oxane, Cérès et Faucon. Une fois qu'Onii sera sorti lui aussi de l'etat de Zombie, elle pourra recommencer son explication, mais ça sera pour plus tard.   
Oxane: "En fait, ce ne serait pas comme pour le Mangekyô Sharingan et les mondes tsukuyomi , shitayomi et ueyomi ? Un monde qui te serait propre, où le temps est different, où les regles sont differentes?"   
Anée:"Mmmmm…un peu, oui, sauf que ce monde ne m'appartient pas…Et que les humains ne peuvent pas y aller. Seule moi peut aller d'Ici à La-Bas."   
Afra:"Toujours rien compris…mais quoiqu'il en soit, la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu pars!!!!"   
Anée rigole: "Oui, promis."   
  



	9. shinkage 5

**** ****

**TERREUR: LES PETITES BETES NE MANGENT PAS LES GROSSES**

Plaine rocheuse de Fromentine. C'est un région de failles et de rochers, vestiges d'une montagne qui a explosé autrefois, parsemé de maigres buissons et descendant en pente douce vers la mer de L'Ouest. Un Observateur attentif pourrait repérer cinq petites silhouettes en mouvement dans les rochers. Deux hikaris et trois Shinobis. En tête, un homme et une femme, soupçonnés d'être des Hikaris, ou au moins aidant les Hikaris. Les suivants discrètement, une équipe de trois Shinobis. Afra, Charlune et Anée, formant l'équipe "Bélier" des jounins, sont en bonne voie pour découvrir la planque cachée des Hikaris sur cette cote. Afra localise des hommes embusqués et fait signe à ses coéquipiers. Ils sont proches. Des guetteurs. L'équipe reste immobile en sentant un sort hikari de scan-mouvement. Un mouvement attire le regard d'Afra vers le sol devant Shinkage. Une Araignée de 10 cm de diamètre est en train de s'approcher du pied gauche de shinkage. Baissant les yeux, Anée voit la bestiole…et la peur envahit son visage. Ne pouvant pas bouger à cause du scan, Afra et Charlune voient avec inquiétude l'araignée s'approcher de plus en plus et Anée paniquer de plus en plus. 

Soudain, elle éclate. Un hurlement de terreur d'une puissance phénoménale s'échappe de sa gorge. L'onde de choc sonore se propage dans toutes les directions comme un vent de tempête, étourdissant hommes et bêtes. Puis soudain tout d'arrête. Dans la salle de commandement de Ka-cian jonchée de bout de verre, Hokage rassemble ses esprits péniblement. La foret a absorbé le gros du choc et seul les bâtiments très haut ont été endommagés. Onii répartit rapidement les taches entres les shinobis un peu groggy et une équipe est envoyé à la source du son . _Je parie que c'est Anée_. En chemin, l'équipe est rejoint par une équipe de Mizu-cian, lui aussi touché. Apparemment, l'onde de choc s'est dispersé avant d'atteindre Kaze, Tsuchi et Rai-cian. 

Ils arrivent rapidement en vue de la plaine rocheuse…enfin de ce qui était la plaine rocheuse. Il ne reste aucun des immenses rochers qui donnait au paysage l'allure d'un champ d'épine. Une poussière grise et des monticules de petits gravillons les remplacent…comme si quelqu'un s'était amuser à passer les cailloux aux mixeur. remontant à l'origine du cri, ils découvrent des taches écarlates et des morceaux de métal distordus…seuls vestiges de corps des humains qui se trouvait là.. Et au cœur de l'enfer de poussière, ils trouvent Afra, Charlune et Anée. Les deux hommes sont étendus à terre; inconscient. les vêtements en lambeaux. Mais les marques rouges et noires que la responsable médicale voit sur leur corps la rassure. Les sceaux protecteurs qu'ils portaient ont pris le plus gros du choc. A voix basse, elle donne ses ordres à ses assistants. " Vérifie s'il n'ont pas de blessures internes, surtout aux oreilles, et faites un scan total." Puis elle se dirige vers la Shinkage. Ca, c'est le gros du problème. Les autres Shinobis sécurisent la zone et explorent à la recherche d'éléments ayant échappé à l'explosion. 

La responsable médicale s'approche doucement d'Anée. Elle est assise par terre, les yeux écarquillés, les mains croisée autour de sa poitrine et elle sanglote spasmodiquement.   
"Anée, Anée" la medic l'appelle d'une voix douce, mais la Shinkage ne réagit pas.   
"Anée, c'est moi. tu me reconnais?" tout en parlant , la Ninjô progresse doucement, accroupie. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur les bras d'Anée, qui relève la tête   
"là, là c'est fini. Tu va dormir bien gentiment" La drogue posée sur les mains de la medics agit et Anée tombe endormi. "Ouf, elle n'a pas re-crié."   
Charlune a repris connaissance un bref moment et a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avant de reperdre conscience. Les deux blessés sont emmené vers le village. Les chefs des équipes Mizu et ka ne tarde pas à faire leur rapport à leur Kage respectifs, qui se mettent immédiatement en liaison directe.   


Le chef d'équipe: "nous avons trouvé traces d'une cachette, qui était probablement souterraine, mais nous avons trouvé trop peu de restes humains"   
Onii: "Hn, Les hikari l'avaient déjà évacués en grande partie…."   
Imôto; "oui, c'est évident. Mais s'ils voulaient tendre un piège à l'équipe n°11, ils s'y seraient mieux pris…ils n'ont pas du les repéré"   
Onii: "Si, ils les ont repérés…au moins ils ont repéré Anée…cette araignée…"   
Imoto: "Exact. Comment un si petit insecte aurait-il put franchir la barrière de protection permanente d'Anée sans aide? Mais finalement, leur propre piège s'est plutôt retourné contre eux"   
Onii: "Mais si l'hikari qui envoyé l'araignée y a échappé…"   
Une vois d'adolescent dans l'intercom les interrompt " maman…"   
Imôto " je travailles, attends cinq…"   
"ton aquarium a exposé."   
………………Un silence de mort retentit dans la salle de commandement de Mizu-Cian. Articulant avec effort, Imôto conclut la conversation " O-nii, je-m'o-ccupe-de-ce-type…et je te l'enverrai frit dans l'huile par paquet de 100 grammes!!!!!!!!!"   


C'est ainsi que Charlune et Afra reçurent en plus des habituels fleurs et chocolats des visites d'hôpital…une petite boite contenant 100g de viande grillée…en souvenir. A leur grand désespoir; leurs blessures n'étaient pas assez grave pour obtenir plus d'une semaine de vacances. Et 7 jours plus tard, ils se font éjecter du confort relatif d'un lit d'hôpital.A peine sorti, ils se précipitent vers le village de Tsuchi-cian, où Anée est gardée sous calmant en observation. Elle a finit par reprendre contrôle d'elle-même et ne tardera pas à sortir elle aussi. Posé sur un oreiller dans une chambre hyper-protegée, le visage d'Anée s'illumine d'un grand sourire en voyant ses équipiers entrer dans la pièces.   
"Afra! Charlune!" Elle se lève brusquement pour les enlacer, mais oubliant l'action des calmants, tombe. Heureusement Charlune et Afra ont retrouvé leur forme et la rattrapent. Leur serrant chacun le cou par un bras, Anée sanglote et bredouille   
"Afra! Charlune! je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je…"   
Charlune " Mais bien sur que tu ne voulais pas, bêtasse. On a rien, alors arrête de pleurer."   
Afra "On ne t'en veux pas, tu nous a offert une semaine de congé!"   
Anée: "mais, mais…"   
Charlune "pas de mais, et arrête de pleurer"   
Afra "pour nos prochaines missions, on prévoira les boules Quies."   
Charlune "Mais arrête de pleurer! ou Afra va encore sortir des blagues pourries"   
Bien malgré elle, Anée sourit. ce qui n'empêche Afra de continuer sur sa lancée. _Pff…les mecs…vous êtes vraiment…la meilleur équipe au monde…_   
****

**COURS DE LANCER DE SHURIKEN**

Profitant du temps radieux, la classe de lancer de shuriken du professeur Guy s'est installé sur une des aires d'entraînement du parc proche de l'école. Alignés à un dizaine de mètres d'épais troncs d'arbres, les jeunes élèves lancent les shurikens sous la surveillance de Guy. Ce sont des élèves de deuxième année, et ils manipulent déjà bien les shuriken… Enfin, d'habitude….Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la catastrophe! Pas un seul shuriken n'a atteints sa cible! La plupart gisent lamentablement par terre quelques mètres derrière les arbres, et ceux qui sont plantés dans un arbre…disons qu'ils se sont juste trompé d'arbre. C'est étrange que pas un seul n'ait touché sa cible… 

les élèves commencent à s'agiter nerveusement. "Professeur…les shuriken…quand on les lancent…ils ne vont plus tout droit…" Effectivement, ils ont l'air de progressivement tourner vers la gauche. Un garçon lance "Ils sont peut-être ensorcelés!?" ça a l'air de bien amuser les autres de son groupe.A coté de lui, la première de la classe est à deux doigts de fondre en larme. "C'est pas drôle! Si les shuriken ne vont plus droit, on aura une mauvaise note à l'examen, et peut-être même qu'on redoublera!!". Le professeur Guy va examiner les troncs. Ils sont tout à fait normaux, les shuriken aussi. Il essaye d'en lancer quelques-uns des siens, mais ils suivent la même trajectoire courbe que ceux des élèves et atterrissent au bord de la cible, au lieu du milieu. Etrange. 

Ah! Le professeur vient de repérer une possible explication à la situation: "Afra!!! c'est toi qui t'amuses à perturber mon cours?!!!" Le jeune Ninja prends un air d'innocence outragé et quitte le chemin pour entrer sur l'air d'entraînement. "Je marche tranquillement sans rien faire d'autre et on m'accuse ? Et d'abord, de quoi m'accuses-t-on? "   
"D'avoir ensorceler nos shuriken!!" un des élèves réponds   
Afra "Il arrive quoi à vos shuriken?"   
"Regarde" 

Les élèves lancent leurs armes…qui prennent un malin plaisir à passer à droite des cibles visées. Afra concentre son Byakugan et lance quelques shuriken lui aussi. Puis il se dirige vers le tronc le plus à gauche. Il a l'air tout à fait normal pourtant……Afra prend un shuriken et le laisse tomber à la vertical le long du tronc. à Mi-parcours, le shuriken fait demi-tour et se plante contre le tronc. " Je vois" dit Afra. Sous les yeux étonnés des élèves, Afra tend la main comme pour attraper le vide et la tire en arrière rapidement. Un livre apparaît dans main et on entend un gémissement de dépit   
"Ma page!". Et Anée apparait, assise par terre le dos contre la cible. Elle essaye de récupérer son livre sans avoir à se lever, mais Afra la nargue en le tenant juste hors d'atteinte. 

"Shi-Shi-Shi Shinkage!!!!!" Le professeur Guy est tres pale. La Shinkage etait au milieu des cibles, elle aurait put être blessée… 

Anée tourna la tête vers la gauche et prit conscience de l'existence d'autres êtres vivants sur le terrain. "Oh, professeur Guy, bonjour. Bonjour les enfants! le cours se passe bien?"   
Afra: "Il se passerait mieux si ton aura magnétique ne déviait pas tous les shuriken…"   
Anée: "Mon aura…mais je n'ai pas mis d'aura…….ah? tiens, si. Je suis en aura d'indetection et de reflux magnétique…je ne m'en etais même pas rendue compte……Oh! désolée d'avoir perturbé votre cours, Professeur Guy!!!"   
Afra:" C'est ton bouquin qui te perturbe à ce point, c'est quoi, voyons voir…"   
Anée essaie d'attraper le bouquin qu'Afra tient en l'air "Rends moi mon livre!!"   
Afra " Angélique marquise des anges…" et il éclate de rire "Tu lis ce genre de roman, toi?"   
Anée" rends le moi!!!". Encore riant, Afra détale avec le concentré d'eau de rose "je vais le montrer à Charlune!!"   
Anée "Noooooooooonnn!!!"   
Ils sont bientôt tous les deux sortis du parc. Le professeur remet ses élèves au travail." Maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune excuse pour rater la cible."   
  
  



	10. shinkage 6

****   
**** ****

**ENNEMI IMPLACABLE**

L'équipe n°11 achève sa mission d'escorte dans la ville de Cote-Vigne et quitte le riche marchand qu'ils ont accompagné à travers la montagne. Pendant que Charlune va chercher le relais Shinobi le plus proche, Afra et Anée ont décidé de profiter de l'abondance des boutiques pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Menolly. (_NdA: un relais shinobi est un endroit secret tenu par les Ninjas dans les grandes villes; on y trouve des appareils de communications avec les villages, des costumes locaux, du matériel, et de la place pour loger des gens de passage._). Dans la boutique de vêtements, le choix est tres difficile, Anée et Afra ne s'accordant pas sur la couleur qui irait le mieux à la petite fille. Ils sont tous les deux tres concentrés sur leurs achats et pour dire la vérité; pas du tout sur leur garde. Et c'est ce qui leur sauva la vie. 

Soudainement, une aura glaciale passa sur Anée comme un blizzard et disparu. "Anée ! qu'est ce qui se passe?" La pâleur de la femme a alerté Afra. Frissonnant de froid Anée articule avec peine: "F-froid…aura de glace..Teki" Le nom de leur plus redouté ennemi terrorise Afra. Tremblante de peur, Anée prends son bipper et compose dessus le code d'urgence majeur pour la ville. Tous les Shinobis de la ville et des environs recevront ce signal et sauront que celui qu'on appelle la Mort Glaciale est là. Comme le veut la procédure d'urgence, les shinobis rejoignent le point de rassemblement le plus proche et évacuent la ville. Anée et Afra ont gagné la Tour abandonné à l'est des murailles et sont rejoint par d'autres Shinobis, tout villages confondus, et par Charlune. Anée explique ce qu'elle a ressenti. Teki a dut passer à quelques mètres d'elle, en se dirigeant vers le Nord. Par miracle, il n'a pas senti la présence des Ninjas. Sans doute grâce au fait qu'Anée et Afra ne pensaient absolument pas comme des Ninjas à ce moment là. 

Le temps passe. On attends. Un des shinobis a réussi à se connecter au central de Rai-Cian et a été chargé de la gestion de la crise. (_Nda: oui, à cette époque, les shinobis utilisaient toutes les ressources de la techniques de l'ancien monde: ordinateurs, une variété de téléphone, micro technologie…mais ils n'avaient pas le savoir pour fabriquer ces objets, et les machines ont peu à peu quasiment toutes disparues_). Deux groupes de Ninjas manquent à l'appel. Une équipe qui tient un café dans le quartier Nord-Ouest (en apparence, en fait ,une planque) et tout le groupe de l'Ocha-ya au Nord. Mais il est hors de question de retourner dans la ville tant que Teki y est. Anée et les Ninjos les plus sensibles sentent peu à peu l'atmosphère se réchauffer, l'air devenir moins lourd, le silence moins profond…Teki est parti. Il a de nouveau disparu on ne sais comment, on ne sais où. Les ninjas et ninjos retournent progressivement à leurs postes habituels . Anée et ses compagnons se dirigent vers l'Ocha-ya avec les plus grandes précautions. Quand ils arrivent, ils ne trouvent que des pièces vides…et de grandes flaques d'eau. Les Shinobis, tués par la mort froide, changé en statue de glace, puis liquéfiés. Le plus mortel des sorts. En 50 ans, seul Anée y a survécu après 30 ans de congélation…et encore, c'etait le premier sort de Teki, encore imparfait. 

Le bilan est lourd. 10 morts et deux places perdues. Pour un passage d'une seule personne qui n'a duré que quelques heures. Il les a assassiné simplement en passant, comme on écrase un insecte sur sa route. Teki. L'ennemi numéro 1 des Shinobis. Le plus puissant de tous. Plus puissant même que les six Kage. Heureusement, il n'a pas encore trouvé où etait le pays Ninja. 

**NOM DE CLANS**

Les noms des plus puissants clans Ninjas ont tous une histoire. Vous connaissez celle de la famille Hyuuga, celui qui fait face au soleil. Le nom Uchiwa est lui aussi un nom tres prestigieux actuellement…mais pour ce qui est de son origine… 

Il fait tres chaud ce jour-là à Ka-Cian. Une de ces journée caniculaire où on ne peut rien faire tant que le soleil ne s'est pas couché, à part boire des boissons fraiche et faire la sieste à l'ombre. Ce que fait tres efficacement Charlune, qui a réussi à soutirer un jour de congé à son père. Tranquillement installé dans son Hamac et s'eventant avec un eventail, Charlune regarde ses deux sœurs s'entrainer_…les folles, par cette chaleur…elle me fatiguent rien que de les voir…_

La plus jeune, Oxane est une adolescente de 16 ans aux yeux noirs et aux cheuveux bruns coupé en dégradé. Elle reproche souvent à son père de lui avoir léguer ses yeux noirs, et un seul Sharingan saphir…si elle avait eut deux Sharingan, elle aurait été beaucoup plus belle…c'est ce qu'elle répète souvent. Ce qui ne l'empeche pas de maintenir en permanence son unique pupille bleue et de toujours presenter son profil droit pour les photos. Depuis peu, elle arbore fierement sur le bras le tatouage du lotus noir, le signe qu'elle appartient à la fameuse brigade de chasseurs de démon et spécialistes des sceaux. Le role qu'elle a choisit de tenir dans la brigade nécéssite que la jeune fille reste vierge, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Onii avait interdit à sa fille de devenir un Lotus Noir. Apres une longue guerre d'usure et d'âpres négociations, Oxane avait obtenu de tenir le role de la Vierge dans la brigade pendant quatre ans. Au terme de ces années elle devrat changer de role et assurer sa descendance. 

Faucon est nettement moins problematique de ce point de vue. A 19 ans, elle est tombé enceinte d'un puissant guerrier, qu'elle a d'ailleurs assassiné au passage. Du coté du caractère, elle est nettement moins facile et d'une obstination qui vaut celle de son père. Physiquement, c'est celle qui lui ressemble le plus aussi, avec ses yeux effilés noir et ces cheveux presque noirs mi-long. Son Sharingan d'Or, quand elle le dévoile, etincelle dans l'ecrin noir de ses longs cils. Mais on a rarement l'occason de l'admirer longtemps avant de partir pour l'autre monde de la main de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle est tombée enceinte, à son grand dépit, Faucon a dut renoncer aux missions et a reçu un ordre de congé. 

_Oui, Un ordre. Obligation de se reposer._

Comme elle n'a qu'un seul Sharingan, un Jutsu spécial a été pratiqué sur elle pour que son enfant ait deux Sharingan. C'est ce même jutsu qui avait été pratiqué sur Faline et Cérès pendant leurs grossesses. Mais ce jutsu a comme effet secondaire de puiser beaucoup dans les reserves d'énergie de la mère et de la faire mourir pendant l'accouchement. Depuis la mort tragique de Faline, une solution a été trouvée: une opération permettant de sortir l'enfant avant le debut des contractions. Ce qui necessite naturellement une surveillance importante de la mère dans les dernières semaines de la grossesse. Mais Faucon n'en est pas encore là, et elle peut donc se battre avec sa petite sœur. 

Onii vient les interrompre: "Les enfants, ecoutez, on a pris une decision importante dans notre famille et vous êtes concerné. Nous sommes quatre Kage à porter le Nom de Chardon, plus nos innombrables enfants et petit-enfants, ce qui fait beaucoup de Chardon, et pour courronner le tout, quasiment chacun de nous a un pouvoir particulier. Nous avons donc décidé que le noms de Chardon etait réservé à nous, les quatres de la famille initiale. Vous, mes charmants petits, vous allez devoir choisir un nouveau nom de famille, qui servira à indentifier vous lignée génétiques si particulière."   
Oxane: "Comme Hyuuga, qui identifie les utilisateur du Byakugan?"   
Onii: "Bravo, tu as tout compris. Vous avez jusqu' à ce soir pour reflechir."   
Le regard de l'Hokage est attiré par la main de Charlune s'agitant hors de son hamac. "Tu as deja une idée, Charlune?". Trop fatigué pour emettre un son, Charlune montre l'eventail qu'il tient à la main.   
Oxane: " EVENTAIL? Mais c'est absolument nul!!!!!"   
Ne parvenant pas à se faire comprendre, Charlune est bien obligé de parler: "Uchiwa. "   
Oxane: "Mmmm, c'est vrai qu'en japonais ça rends plutot bien…"   
Onii: "D'accord, c'est adopté. Ca resume ton idéal et l'avenir que tu souhaites à ta famille. Retourne à ta sieste, flemmard."   
Faucon: "Je choisis Niko ."   
Onii: "D'accord, et toi Oxane?"   
Oxane: "EEEEEH? j'ai pas encore trouvé, moi. Il faut que ce soit un chouette nom…j'ai pas d'idéeeee!" 

Apres avoir passé son apres-midi à reflechir, Oxane s'est finalement décidé pour Ueka.   
  



	11. shinkage 7

  
**NOIR******

Au milieu de la nuit, Anée se réveille. Elle se sent mal, vraiment mal…ce n'est pas tellement physique, en fait, c'est mental. Tout son corps est douloureux, d'une douleur de l'esprit. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer, que la nuit l'avale et l'écrase. Le silence remplit ses oreilles et son cœur de terreur. L'obscurité peuple sa tête de fantômes et de cauchemars. Elle a mal et ne sait où trouver un soulagement à sa douleur. 

Alors comme une animal bléssé se cachant, elle glisse hors de son lit, hors de la maison, passant les portes du village, s'enfonçant au plus profond de la forêt. Indétectée, comme un souffle de vent. Et là, loin des yeux et des oreilles des autres hommes, elle peut crier sa peine, elle peut hurler sa douleur. Elle peut se tordre de douleur, son corps secoué de spasme sans personne pour la regarder. Mais ça ne suffit pas à alleger le poids qui pèse sur son corps, sur son cœur. Ca ne suffit pas à faire partir la terreur qui agite ses membres, contracte ses muscles, tord son estomac. Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur? De tout. de rien. Elle ne sait pas. 

Peut-être ..il a un moyen de se débarrasser de la douleur. Pour toujours. Enfin le soulagement, le repos. Sa main prends dans sa manche la dague Mémoire. Elle ne la quitte jamais. C'est une dague faite à partir d'un fragment de glace éternelle, le reste du corps d'un shinobi tué par Teki, et qui n'a jamais fondu. C'est une lame exeptionelle, qui tranche la chair aisement. La lame passe sur les poignets d'Anée et ouvre de profonde entaille sans effort. Anée n'a plus qu'à attendre.... que ça finisse. 

Mais dans la forêt, quelqu'un ne veux pas que ça finisse. Il court, il chercher la moindre trace, la moindre odeur, le moindre bruit pour retrouver celle qu'il cherche. 

Charlune ne dormait pas. Et il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Depuis quelques temps, Cérès lui faisait des scènes régulièrement, sur tout. Elle se plaignait qu'on chouchoute plus Menolly qu'Alia. Elle se plaignait que Charlune sorte plus souvent avec Anée et Afra qu'avec elle. Elle se plaignait. Et Charlune trouvait ça pénible, alors il évitait Cérès encore plus. De plus en plus souvent, il dormait ailleurs qu'avec elle, dehors quand le temps le permettait. Et cérès le vivait de plus en plus mal. Le charme Atalante qui lui avait permit de devenir la compagne de Charlune, le Iya justsu, était mit en défaut par Anée. Cérès était encore sous l'emprise du charme, mais inconsciement , Anée en avait libéré Charlune. Aucun Jutsu ne résiste très longtemps à proximité d'Anée. Et Charlune avait commencé à se détacher de Cérès. Charlune aime sa fille tendrement. Il aime même sa compagne avec la même tendresse et n'a aucune objections à continuer de vivre avec elle...du moment qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à gémir, et qu'elle ne l'empêche pas de vivre. Malheureusement, elle commençait à l'étouffer. 

Et donc Charlune somnolait dans le hamac du jardin quand il avait senti le souffle passer. Le souffle caractéristique d'Anée. Inquiet, il avait essayé de la suivre, mais avait fini par la perdre. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'il la retrouve au plus vite. Après tout, beaucoup d'esprit tenaient à Anée. 

Une odeur de sang. Guidé par l'odeur faible, un Charlune de plus en plus paniqué bondit d'arbre en arbre pour atterir dans une clairière.   
"Anée!!!"   
Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour réaliser la situation, et malgré la tempète de sentiments qui l'assaillent, les reflexes de Shinobi prennent le dessus. En quelques secondes, il lui a arraché le couteau des mains et a stoppé l'hémorragie. Heureusement, Anée n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang. Inerte et se laissant faire, Anée lui demande: "Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu que je continue à soufrir?"   
"Espèce d'idiote!!!!! Je veux que tu vives! Je ne veux pas te perdre!!"   
C'est la première fois qu'Anée voit Charlune perdre son calme. Elle le regarde, surprise. Honteuse aussi.   
" Et si tu souffres, alors je te rendrais heureuse!! Tu es ma coéquipière!! tu es ma famille!! tu es.tu es unique pour moi!!! Je ne veux pas te perdre!! Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu nous ferait à tous si, si...!!!"   
"oui, je sais, je connais cette peine..."   
Mais il n'en a pas finit. Charlune attrapes Anée par les épaules et la secoue, comme pour la reveillé, comme si ça allait la réanimer, la faire vivre, la faire bouger.   
"Tu n'as pas la droit de partir! tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser!! Tu n'a pas le droit de ...Me laisser...j'ai besoin de toi...je"   
Il la sert contre lui maintenant. Elle se laisse faire. Elle sent la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise de nuit. Elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle se sent mieux quand ses mains lui caressent le dos, quand il l'embrasse sur le front, tremblant. Anée ferme les yeux. La nuit s'efface, le froid la quitte, la solitude disparaît. Elle se sert contre Charlune.   
Soudain, il fait basculer sa tête en arrière et l'embrasse avidement. Il mord ses lèvres, les devore de plus en plus passionément, tandis que les mouvements de ses mains s'accélèrent. Il la bascule par terre, il l'embrasse, il la caresse. Et elle réponds. 

Sa chemise est déchirée, son soufle est court. La sueur couvre son corps et son visage. Mais Anée se sent bien. Elle se sent vivante. et quand elle regarde son coéquipier et amant, son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se regarde et leurs doigts s'enlacent. 

Bientôt le jour viendra et il devront redevenir coéquipier, tante et neveu. Ils devront cacher ce qu'ils sont devenu. C'est interdit. Ils devront affronter le regard scrutateur de Afra, les jérémiades de Cérès. Mais Anée et vivante, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.   


**IMMORALE******

Tous les deux dans la foret, proches mais sans oser se toucher de nouveau, Anée et Charlune reviennent au village. Invisibles aux yeux des gardes, ils franchissent les portes et rentrent chez eux. Le silence entre eux est paisible. Afra les attends sur la pas de la porte. Anée ne change pas d'expression, habituée qu'elle est à se cacher ,mais Charlune se trouble brievement avant de recomposer son visage. Afra l'a vu.   
Afra: "Ou est-ce que vous êtiez tous les deux de si bon matin?"   
Charlune: "J'empechais Anée de faire une grosse betise."   
Anée: "Charlune."   
Afra: " Anée?! qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"   
Charlune: "Elle a juste essayé de se suicider."   
Anée: "Charlune!!"   
Afra reste silencieux un moment et regarde Anée, mais elle détourne les yeux. Charlune détourne aussi les yeux. Lui sait quels sentiments se cachent derrière le sourire et l'insouciance du jeune Hyuga. Et il a l'impression de l'avoir trahi; quelque part.... Afra ne dit rien de plus. Ils rentrent silencieusement dans la maison profiter des dernières heures de sommeil avant que le village ne s'éveille. Mais aucun des trois ne parvient à trouver le sommeil.   
Afra a compris plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé.   


Anée se tourne et s'agite dans son lit. Elle a sentit le trouble d'Afra à la couleur de son chakra. Il a été blessé. Et Anée se sent coupable..inexplicablement. Elle ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé avec Charlune... mais la pensée de perdre l'affection d'Afra lui est insupportable. Elle est si bien avec lui aussi. Ils ont souvent discuté pendant des heures le soir. Et Afra veillent toujours sur elle, il ne la quitte jamais des yeux. La moindre fatigue, la moindre contrarité, et il le voit, et il agit pour la reconforter, pour l'aider. Anée a commencé à s'accoutumé à cette surveillance permanente... à en dépendre un peu aussi. Il la regarde toujours. Elle sait qu'il est toujours là, tout près. Pour elle.   
Mais quand il les a vu ce matin, Anée a sentit... comme une dechirure entre elle et lui. Comme un vide atroce. comme une perte...presque comme...si elle l'avait perdu à jamais. 

Le petit-dejeuner se passe dans une ambiance un peu nerveuse. Même Menolly d'ordinaire si calme fait des betises et finit par se prendre une claque de la part de son père. Faucon rale parce qu'elle s'ennuie à ne rien faire à la maison. Anée, Charlune et Afra se dépêchent de partir prendre la premiere mission qu'il leur tombera sous la main. Mais l'equipe n'est pas aussi soudée que d'habitude. Afra ne dit rien pendant toute la mission, et Anée a l'impression qu'il prend de la distance avec elle. Et ça l'affole, inexplicablement.   
Mais quand Anée s'affole, elle ne controlle plus ses vagues d'energie et ses sorts. Quand le seigneur qu'ils devaient escorter est attaqué par une troupe de brigands, Anée laisse s'echapper sa force d'un seul coup. La Terre se plie sous la puissance de l'onde, les arbres se déchiquettent en millions de copeaux... et la dizaine de pauvres brigands sous-alimenté explose en une pluis rougeatre qui inonde les Jounin ainsi que le seigneur, mit in-extremis hors de porté par Charlune.   
Le kimono blanc d'Anée est maculé de rouge. Anée a une pensée fugitive pour son ancienne compagne du Vent, Saya. La derniere fois qu'elle l'avait croisé au cours d'une mission, Saya l'avait aussi aspergée de sang rouge, en lui disant qu'elle detestait la voir en blanc. Le Blanc. La couleur du deuil. Le reste de la mission se passe sans autre incident. Mais en retournant au village, Anée prends d'elle-meme la decision de ne pas repartir immédiatement. Dans l'etat de trouble où elle est, elle est une veritable menace pour tout le monde. Il se pourrait meme que la Source se reveille.   
Anée doit reprendre ses esprits et le controlle d'elle-meme... et avant tout, parler à Afra. 

Apres avoir annoncé à Onii qu'elle prenait sa journée, Anée passe voir Nemesis au centre des Atalantes (femmes shinobi). Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, et elle sait que la femme se taira, malgré la gravité de la situation. Afra et charlune ont été renvoyé en mission; Et pour une fois, ils n'ont même pas contesté.   
Un œil sur l'ecran où defilent en flot continu toutes informations ramenée par les ninjas sur le monde exterieur, une tasse de thé en main, Nemesis ecoute avec un flegme admirable les déboires amoureux et familiaux d'Anée.Puis, tres philosophe, conclut: " Tu as le choix entre plusieurs milliers d'amant dans le monde shinobi... et non,il faut que tu choisisses ceux qui te sont interdit. Pur esprit de contradiction. Tu es bien une Atalante."   
Anée: "Ceux? je n'ai que Charlune.."   
Nemesis: " et tu es amoureuse d'Afra aussi. Allons Anée.. tu ne va pas me faire de cachotterie. Il te plait aussi beaucoup, le petit Hyuga. Il a de longs cheveux si fin, et ses yeux blancs... il est aussi plus musclé que Charlune, et plus bavard.."   
Anée: " Nemesis! Non... je... charlune et Afra.."   
Nemesis: "Tu as tout compris. Tu sors avec les deux, et vous reconciliez toute l'équipe. Je suis sure qu'ils n'auront aucune objection. "   
Anée: "Mais..."   
Nemesis: "Je t'aidera à cacher tout ça à notre Hokage-cheri, et à la femme de Charlune. Et tout le monde sera content."   
Anée: "Mais..sortir avec les deux...."   
Nemesis: "Tu as une objection morale? Tu n'en es plus à ça près, mon ange. Et ça te fera du bien. Quelques nuits bien occupée vont te remonter le moral. ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'etais pas fait un mec, hein?"   
Anée: "Nemesis...tu es...ignoble quelque fois. "   
Anée prends le temps de boire un peu de thé chaud, puis elle dit presque à voix basse."Tu sais, ça ne fait même pas un an qu'il est mort."   
Nemesis feint l'indifference. Il faudra encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'Anée n'arrive à faire sortir de son coeur le souvenir de son mari, le shin-akari. Mais Nemesis ne desespere pas; ça viendra, il faut y aller en douceur. Mizukage y est bien arrivé, elle, à oublier ses sentiments pour le mizu-kage.   


Anée se sent mieux d'avoir pu se confier, et d'avoir parlé, meme brievement, de son veuvage. Mais elle se sent un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. la solution est si simple.... Et le pire, c'est que les deux garçon en revenant de leur mission lui ont proposé la même chose.   
Ah, ces deux-là!   


Il est tard dans la nuit, mais Menolly ne dort pas. Elle fait semblant. Elle a vu ce matin qu'il se passait quelque chose entre sont papa, charlune et Anée; Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Alors elle a guetté toute la journée, pour savoir ce qui allait se passer; Et maintenant, Menolly est contente. Elle a trouvé une nouvelle maman.   
C'est une Maman secrete, rien que pour elle. Personne ne doit le savoir. Juste tout les trois, Papa, Maman et Menolly.   
Et Afra, mais Anée sera la maman de Menolly, pas celle d'Alia. Alia a deja une maman.   
Voyant que son papa et sa nouvelle maman sont en train de s'endormir, Menolly se lève, rentre dans la chambre de son papa et vient se faufiler sous la couette; Aujourd'hui, Menolly veut dormir avec son papa et sa maman.   
  
  



	12. shinkage 8

**** ****

**JALOUSIE**

La musique résonne dans la salle d'entraînement du centre Ninjô et les filles de tout age s'y entraînent dur. Solidement campée sur ses deux jambes, Faucon (qui est censée se reposer ) pare les coup de deux apprenties en rythme. Elle ne se sert même pas de son Sharingan d'or, elle n'en a pas besoin, les filles ne sont encore que des débutantes. Anée entre, accompagnée de Afra et Menolly.   
"Faucon, est-ce qu'on peut te laisser Menolly pour la journée?"   
Faucon:" Oui, je ne sors pas aujourd'hui"   
"Oui, shinkage, laissez-nous Menolly!"   
"Elle est siiiii mignonne!"   
" Passez-la moi, je vais la prendre" joignant le geste à la parole, la Ninjô Mâhni tend les mains et prend Menolly dans ces bras. Mais sa véritable cible est Afra, elle compte bien lancer son sort de séduction sur le plus beau des veufs du village, pendant qu'elle est assez proche. Mais la vision de Menolly a percé les intentions de la fille, et ses réflexes agissent. Menolly tape de ses petits poing sur la poitrine de la femme et lance son Chakra. La puissance est très faible, mais Mâhni ressent la douleur. En comprenant l'origine, elle repousse Menolly dans les bras d'Afra avec force. "Petite peste!"   
La seconde d'après, Mâhni vole à travers la salle, frappée de plein fouet par un jutsu de vent. Se relevant rapidement, elle cherche son adversaire. C'est Anée, son regard la foudroie. Mâhni soutient le regard noir d'Anée, le visage déterminée. Puis elle mord la poussière. Faucon, d'un seul mouvement souple et silencieux lui a fauché les jambes. Et maintenant elle s'est assis sur sa victime et la tient la tête contre le sol par les cheveux. Tout la scène s'est déroulée dans un silence pesant. Afra tend Menolly à une des apprentis et il part avec Anée sans un mot. 

Faucon lâche Mâhni et la sermonne durement: " Pour qui te prends tu? Tu défies Shinkage au combat? Aurais-tu oublié la Loi?"   
Mâhni :"c'est elle qui m'a attaqué"   
Faucon:" Il n'y a aucune exception à la règle. Ravale ton orgueil et n'oublie pas ton devoir " 

La douce Saule-d'argent intervient pour réconforter la Ninjô humiliée.   
" Mâhni, tu sais bien que Shinkage adore les enfants. Pourquoi as-tu bousculé la petite?"   
Mâhni :"Elle a utilisé son Byakugan contre moi…"   
Saule-d'argent :" Allons, allons, tu n'as quand même pas eut peur de la force de cette petite! En fait tu etait vexée qu'elle t'ai empêché d'ensorceler Afra, n'est-ce pas?"   
Mâhni :"…………" Mâhni baisse la tête.   
Saule-d'argent :" Afra est protégé par deux redoutable femmes très possessives, je ne pense pas que tu ai encore le niveau pour les affronter. Tu devrais renoncer à séduire Afra pour le moment" 

Faucon ajoute calmement:" Ne t'attire pas davantage la colère de Shinkage…Elle est plus possessive que tu as l'air de le croire."   


**COMPETITION POUR UNE PHOTO**

Dans une salle de réunion, Némésis, chef des Atalantes du feu, secondée par Anée et quelques clones achèvent le compte-rendu de la mission KJ154. Un clone de Némésis verse l'eau bouillante dans la théière, puis disparais en même temps que les autres. Le travail est fini et les deux femmes vont pouvoir faire une pause. Tout en gardant un œil sur la masse d'information qui défile sur le moniteur, Anée et Némésis papotent devant leur tasse de thé.   
-Anée, devine quel est le fantasme masculin actuel.   
-La tsuchi Ninjô Maiko, non?   
-Perdu, c'est toi. Preuve à l'appui. 

Sortant d'un tiroir une photo, Némésis la tend à Anée qui pousse un petit cri de surprise. C'est une photo d'elle assise sur son lit, avec son soutien gorge à chrysanthème rose, en train de s'attacher les cheveux. 

-cette photo a été tiré en plus de 5000 exemplaires, du format timbre au format poster. Plus de 65% des ninja homme en ont un exemplaire et 45% des ninjô. 

L'Atalante poursuit son explication pour une Anée de plus en plus effarée. 

"C'est en enregistrant un augmentation importante des demandes pour ce type de sous-vêtement que j'ai eut la puce à l'oreille. Je viens de récupérer cet exemplaire de la photo…"   
"QUEL EST LE $%ù§ QUI A FAIT CA ?!!!!!!"   
"On a pas encore trouvé. Je vais lancer une équipe sur le coup. Le type qui a fait ça doit être un génie de l'espionnage"   
"Tu me le passes des que tu l'as trouvé !!!!!!!"   
"sûrement pas. Je le place sous haute protection et je l'envoie dans le squad de Miguel."   
"Je veux ce type!!! il va me le payer !!!"   
"Mmm, il va falloir lui faire changer d'identité…"   
"Je le trouverai avant toi!"   
"C'est un défi?" 

Les deux femmes se regardent, provocatrices et moqueuses. Anée est déterminée.   
"J'accepte le pari."   
Anée pose son enjeu: "si je gagne, tu officialise ma chasse gardée"   
Il s'agit évidement de Afra et Charlune, qui sont pour l'instant en libre-accès pour toutes les Ninjô. Némésis réfléchit un moment.   
" Si c'est moi, tu fais un gosse avant la fin de l'année"   
Elle a frappée fort. L'absence de descendance du Shinkage est un sujet interdit d'habitude. Mais les deux femme sont amies et Némésis est la seul à pouvoir aborder certain sujet avec la susceptible Shinkage.   
"J'acceptes."   
Anée sort de la pièce pendant que Némésis bats le rappel de ses troupes pour la plus importante des mission qu'ait jamais eut un Shinobi.   
Ayant réussi à faire classer S la mission d'identification du photographe par Hokage (qui ne rêve que de voir sa sœur pouponner), Némésis constitue une équipe formée des meilleurs éléments. Ils travaillent jours et nuits et finissent par trouver la source de la photo: un apprenti de Rai-cian nommé Sechi. ils se précipitent immédiatement chez lui...pour y trouver Anée. Celle-ci regarde sa montre:" 15minutes et 26 secondes de retard."   
"ou est le gamin?!"   
"Je l'ai...emprunté pour quelques temps". 

Némésis dut reconnaître sa défaite. Sechi refit surface une semaine plus tard, épuisé. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il n'en a jamais parlé...et il n'a plus jamais essayé de faire des photos de Shinkage   


------------------ 

Voila, la deuxieme partie est finie. Maintenant, la troisieme va commencer: nos trois Jounins vont avoir des apprentis Genins!   
  
  
  



	13. Genin 1

**LES APPRENTIS******

Charlune, Afra et Anée arrivent à la salle E102, devant laquelle le professeur Dunon attend. Afra demande: "c'est ici la Grande Braderie?"   
du tac au tac, le professeur répond: "C'est ici; Approchez, approchez! pas cher! on brade les apprentis à prix exceptionnel aujourd'hui! pas cher". 

Les trois Shinobi entrent dans la salle en rigolant. D'autres Ninjô et Ninja de haut niveau s'y trouvent déjà, aussi excités qu'eux à l'idée d'avoir des apprentis. S'asseyant sur les vieux bancs de l'école, et Anée sur la table, ils plaisantent en attendant leurs nouveau élèves. 

Un Ninja: Anée, descend de la table et assieds-toi comme tout le monde. Tu veux donner quelle image des Shinobis de niveaux supérieur?   
Anéé: -Ce qu'on est: une bande de clown." La vie a la durée d'un éclat de rire."   
La citation fait rire le groupe. tout le monde connaît la philosophie du shinkage.   
une Ninjo: -On n'a qu'à tous se mettre sur les tables. Par pur esprit de contradiction, elle va se mettre sur une chaise.   
Afra: Non, il y a plus efficace.   
Joignant le geste à la parole, Afra empoigne la ceinture d'Anée et la tire en arrière pendant que Charlune pousse la table. Anée atterri brutalement sur la chaise et Charlune remet la table en place.   
Anéé:-AFRA! Je suis toute débraillée maintenant!   
Un Ninja:-Zut, la ceinture a tenu le coup!   
une Ninjo: -EEEEH? tu voulait voir la couleur des sous-vêtement du Shinkage? mais c'est un crime national!!   
"Lotus rose sur fond violet."   
C'était Afra qui avait parlé. CLAC! à la surprise générale, Anée s'était retournée et avait giflé Afra. En fait , le plus surprenant était qu'elle avait réussi. Puis elle tourne le dos au Ninja avec un air boudeur.   
Un Ninja:-ahhhh! je voudrais avoir tes yeux, Afra!   
une Ninjo: -réessaye, et on te les arrache, tes yeux!!   
Un Ninja:-Alors elle porte son célèbre soutif aujourd'hui? 

Une autre Ninjô arrive dans la salle riante. "Salut tout le monde!".   
"Salut, on n'attendais plus que toi, viens vite rejoindre le groupe, il faut qu'on t'explique".   
Au moment où le professeur rentre dans la salle pour expliquer aux Shinobis quels sont les équipes, il trouve en face de lui une classe pleine de jeunes apprentis…enfin, disons d'anciens apprentis momentanément retombés en enfance. "Bonjour professeur Dunon" disent-ils dans un bel ensemble. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre "Bande de petit malin! punition collective! trois dimanche en colle!" Dans un éclat de rire général, les Shinobis défont le sort de transformation et une Ninjô conclu "ah, professeur Dunon, vous étiez inoubliable…" Les ninja ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à une fille rajoutent quelques commentaires.   
Un Ninja:-le nombre de dimanche que j'ai passé en colle   
Un Ninja:-Et le stress, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une interro… 

Puis la réunion commence. Le professeur donne la liste des équipes et expose brièvement les points forts et faibles des élèves.   
Un Ninja:-Afra, tu n'as que deux apprenti?   
Afra:-Mais non, j'en ait trois.   
Et il montre Anée du doigt. Celle-ci l'attrape par le cou et le serrant tres fort, réplique:" Mon petit Afra, entre deux personnes, le maître est celui qui en sait le plus et l'apprenti le moins. hein mon petit apprenti?" Et elle continue à le serrer dans ses bras, employant sa célèbre technique du poulpe.   
Afra:-Anée, tu essayes de m'assassiner?   
une Ninjo: -Allons, Afra, avec la force d'Anée, tu ne risque même pas un bleu!"   
Afra:-Mais je vais quand même mouriiiiir!   
Quelques Ninjas derrière confirment:   
Un Ninja:-tu as goûté au bonheur d'être dans les bras du Shinkage… ton châtiment sera terrible…   
Un Ninja:-Tu va voir ta gueule à la récrée.   
une Ninjo: --..ah, j'ai compris! jalousie?   
Un Ninja:- Nous autres, "Chevalier servant de l'impératrice" avons le devoir de veiller sur la pureté de l'idéal féminin incarnée dans notre Shinkage ( bénis soit son nom).   
une Ninjo: - "pureté?" Je te rappelles que c'est une Atalante..   
une Ninjo: - Vous n'avez pas plus ridicule, comme nom? 

La plaisanterie est interrompue par le professeur, désignant le tableau: "Aujourd'hui, vous devez être de ce coté-ci des tables. Les apprentis arrivent" La phrase est à peine finie que la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur les élèves qui entrent en courant. Ils s'arrêtent net. Debout devant le tableau, un groupe d'adultes aux visages sévères les regarde. Sous les yeux des Shinobis, les apprentis vont s'asseoir dans un silence…respectueux?…ou terrifiés?   
Les uns après les autres, les apprentis rejoignent leur nouveau professeur. Charlune en a trois: Manon, une petite blonde à l'air calme…spécialisée dans le dressage d'insecte (Shinkage a interdit qu'elle soit dans son équipe). Ikée ((Ino)), une fille mignonne, mais très bavarde, une future Lotus d'après ses professeurs, Charlune va en baver. Tyl, un garçon extrêmement doué en taijustsu. Beaucoup moins en Ninjutsu.   
Afra et Anée font connaissance avec leurs deux apprentis.   
Sholan, un garçon avec d'assez bon résultat, peu bavard. Et il l'air de faire la tête depuis qu'il a appris qu'il sera avec Shinkage…allons bon.   
Pivoine ((ressemble un peu à Salura, mais avec des cheveux bouclés et ebourifés)) , une fille avec des résultat assez moyens, mais un cœur d'or et pleine de vie. en fait, c'est l'apprentie que Shinkage a repéré. Elle n'a l'air de rien pour l'instant, mais dans quelques années, avec un entraînement approprié, elle sera une excellente Shinjutsu-iste.   
  
Quelques élèves râlent. Ils sont jaloux de ceux qui sont élèves du Shinkage.   
"pourquoi Pivoine a le Shinkage comme prof? Elle est nulle. Ca devrait être les meilleurs qui devraient l'avoir."   
""Au regard des Dieux, les poux et les puces se ressemblent.""   
La citation est accueillie par le silence. Les élèves regardent autour d'eux, cherchant d'où pouvait venir la voix ( ils peuvent toujours chercher: un ventriloque). La classe se disperse en essayant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. 

Afra, Anée et leurs deux apprentis se sont installé sur l'air de jeux de la garderie pour discuter. Anée et Pivoine ont résolument pris possession des balançoires, Sholan a choisi une marche du toboggan et Afra s'est perché sur le portique. Chacun se présente brièvement. Les deux apprentis n'ont pas encore d'idée très claire sur ce qu'il veulent faire, à part devenir de grands Shinobi. Tant mieux, ils vont progresser sans négliger aucun domaine des arts de l'ombre. Afra rappelle les précautions d'usage concernant ceux qui fréquente le Shinkage:   
1°--la protéger de toute atteinte physique   
2°--sécuriser l'environnement, en en particulier, ne pas laissant traîner de kunai, ou de shuriken.   
"même pendant un combat. si il y une arme par terre et que Shinkage risque de marcher dessus, vous devez la ramasser" air hébété des apprentis   
3°--la protéger contre la peur.   
air encore plus hébété, "j'explique. Ne vous amusez pas à lui faire des farces stupides pour lui faire peur, et éloignez de son regard tout ce qu'elle craint: les insectes, les araignées…" 

Pivoine:-et les serpents?   
Afra:-ah ah, non, elle n'a pas peur des serpents, mais les venimeux rentrent dans le 1er point.   
Sholan:-mais on ne va pas chasser toutes les mouches qui volent!   
Anéé:- hi hi, mais non! j'ai un champ de protection sphérique d'environ 1m. ça suffit à repousser les insectes, mais il peut arriver qu'ils pénètrent à l'intérieur. là, c'est à vous d'agir.   
Sholan -et si on fait rien?   
Anéé:-alors je vous explose les tympans avec une vague d'ultrasons.   
Pivoine:- eh, shinkage, il y a pas longtemps toutes les fenêtres du village ont explosée d'un coup. C'était des ultrasons?   
Anéé:- Bien deviné.   
Afra:-bon, on va aller au Centre. Je vais vous faire visiter les endroits les plus importants: l'Armurerie, le Central (c'est là qu'on distribue les missions), le QG Atalante (passez-y régulièrement pour vous tenir au courant de toute les nouvelles), la bibliothèque (plus de 10 000 jutsu y sont enregistré)…. et la cafétéria 

Après la visite, la remise des bipper et des oreillettes de communication et quelques explications, Afra donne le signal de dispersion . rendez-vous demain pour la première mission!   
****

**PREMIERE MISSION**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première mission de l'équipe. Les apprentis sont tout excité, mais ils ne se doutent pas du véritable enjeu de cette mission. C'est un test qui va permettre de révéler leur capacités véritables et leur esprit de coopération. cela va conditionner toute leur missions futures et leurs orientations. 

Et ça n'a pas loupé. Pivoine et Sholan ont été lamentables. Incapable de faire une équipe. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'aucun n'a essayé d'attaquer Anée…ça, au moins, ils ont compris. 

A midi pile, Afra lance un kunai, un seul. Et le nœud se resserre, emprisonnant les deux apprentis stupéfait. La longue chaîne ( une siiii longue chaîne…c'était siii tentant ) reliée à deux hachettes que manie Pivoine passe et repasse à travers les branche des arbres, par endroit clouée par un kunai astucieusement placé…et le dernier lancé a refermé le piège. Les voilà tout les deux enchaînés suspendus à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Afra n'est pas content et leur dit le fond de sa pensée.

Afra:" Sholan! quand tu m'as attaqué, pourquoi n'as tu pas décoincé la hache de Pivoine? ça ne t'aurais même pas ralenti, et tu ne serais pas ligoté à l'heure qu'il est!"   
Afra:" Et toi, Pivoine, tu connais le mot "anticiper"? tu attaques tout droit, sans stratégie, sans assurer tes arrières, sans même tendre un piège! Tu as une idée de la différence de niveau entre toi et moi?"   
Afra:"Vous étes shinobis pour quoi? Pour vous la jouer? Pour craner devant les copains? et pourquoi on se fatigue à vous mettre par deux ou trois si vous n'en tirez pas avantage? refléchissez-y! Je vous décrocherais ce soir si j'y pense." 

Disant ça, Afra disparaît d'un bond. Anée se rends invisible (en fait ce n'a pas tout à fait ça, elle est toujours visible, mais elle se rends invisible dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'entoure. le résultat est le même), et rejoint tranquillement son coéquipier. Assis sur un arbre proche, ils regardent les gamins se démener dans leurs chaînes….Vont-ils réussirent à passer le test? 

Apres quelques temps, ils finissent par travailler de concert et se sortent du piège. Ce nœud ne peut être défait qu'en étant coordonnés. Anée écoute la discussion de deux enfants avec un léger sourire…un début d'équipe. Ils se répartissent les zones à explorer pour retrouver Afra et discute d'un plan de bataille. Ils n'auront pas à se fatiguer. Afra apparaît juste derrière eux et leur annonce leur réussite. Ils ont réussi à faire une équipe valable et vont pouvoir partir en mission pour devenir de vrai Shinobi. Et c'est un équipe joyeuse qui rentre au village. 

En entrant dans la salle réservée aux Jounins, Anée voit que ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé pour tout le monde. l'atmosphère est lourde. Le Hôkage lui fait signe et l'emmène dans une salle à part pour lui expliquer le problème. Dans l'équipe de Rouge-Gorge, les deux filles ont très vite collaboré, mais le garçon, Manda ((Orochimaru)) …non seulement il s'est obstiné à vouloir agir en solo, amis en plus il a **attaqué** les deux filles qui le gênait. Les fillettes n'ont rien, évidemment. Rouge-Gorge a immédiatement bloqué le gamin, mais elle est révoltée. Un tel esprit pour un Ninja! Se retourner contre ses coéquipiers! Même les Hikari sont plus loyaux que ça. Le Conseil Disciplinaire s'est réunis et a tranché. Le gamin doit être scellé pour deux ans et envoyée au village de Tsuchi-Cian pendant cette période, pour travailler dans l'intérêt du Village. Si au bout de ces deux ans, il a changé de comportement, il redeviendra apprenti. Sinon…il connaîtra le sort des traîtres. 

En pratiquant le sceau qui privera l'apprenti de son chakra pendant ses deux ans, Anée souhaite de tout cœur qu'il se rachète, il est si jeune, si prometteur. Et elle a toujours le cœur brisé quand elle doit châtier les traîtres.   


NDA: bon, la suite de l'histroire va venir petit à petit maintenant, mais j'espere que le debut vous a plu.   
  
  
  



	14. Genin 2

**NdA:** Oh, miracle, un nouveau chapitre, après une si longue absence... désolée, mais je crois que je suis trop vieille pour changer ma manie de faire 10 000 trucs à la fois... bon, j'ai encore 5 fic à finir et des idées pour encore3 autres, plus deux doujinshi, et accesoirement la fac qui reprend... mais quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de faire tout ça?!   
****   
**** ****

**PREMIERE SORTIE**   
Comme tous les apprentis, les deux equipes d'Afra et Charlune commencèrent par accomplir des missions à l'interieur du village et de son domaine: surveillance et patrouilles de sécurité, assistance lors des recoltes, travail pour la base de donnée Ninja, et bien sur entrainement en equipe. ... Puis ils passèrent au niveau superieur, des missions dans l'ensemble du pays Ninja. Ce sont deux equipes qui marchent assez bien et qui s'entrainent souvent ensemble. Il y a juste un petit probleme.... avec Sholan. Bon, rien de grave, mais il a un peu trop tendance à chercher à se mettre en valeur et à travailler en solo. 

Puis un jour, les Jounins décident que leurs équipes sont prète pour...une SORTIE. Une mission à l'exterieur du pays Ninja. Ce serait la première fois que les enfants iraient dans le monde exterieur. Ils ont de la chance, ou plutot ils ont été jugés aptes à pouvoir sortir du pays sans le mettre en danger. Souvenez-vous, la principale défense du pays shinobi est que nul autre que les shinobi ne sait où il se trouve. A cause des Genjustsu, il arrive que des gens traverse tout le pays sans même soupçonner l'existence d'etre humains dans cette region du monde. En consequent, seuls ceux qui peuvent garder le secret sont autorisés à avoir des contacts avec les non-shinobis, avec toutefois certaines précautions.... 

Les cinq apprentis: Pivoine, Manon, Ikée, Sholan et Tyl ne se doutent de rien ce matin en se rendant au rendez-vous matinal avec leur professeur. Ils sont tous les trois deja là.   
Pivoine: "Anée-samaaa! Afra-senseiiii! Bonjour!!! Bonjour aussi Charlune!"   
Charlune grince des dents au son de la voix aigue de l'energique petite fille. Il a un mal de tête epouvantable, résultat d'une nuit complète de querelle avec son épouse Cérès. Mais son calvaire ne fait que commencer, puisqu'Ikée commence tres vite le bavardage incessant qui la caracterise. Comme pour compenser l'exces de bruit de sa coequipière, Manon, elle, se caracterise par son silence. Anée s'avance pour parler au petit groupe des genins, qui l'ecoute religieusement.   
Anée: "Aujourd'hui, nos deux equipes vont effectuer ensemble une mission au pays Alpestre..."   
Pivoine: "Le pays alpestre?! mais c'est à l'exterieur de la frontière!!!"   
Anée: "Pivoine, laisse moi finir. Il s'agit d'une mission à l'Exterieur, donc avant de partir, il y a une procédure à suivre. Nous allons commencer par aller à l'hopital, section des sceaux et malediction." 

A l'hopital, les deux equipes sont accueillies par la directrice en personne, Solange, qui explique aux plus jeunes ce qui va se passer.   
Solange: "Nous allons fixer sur votre corps un sceau extrement puissant, et qui ne s'enlevera jamais. Le sceau du Silence. C'est un sceau mortel. Il est conçu pour tuer instantanément celui qui le porte si jamais il s'enclenche. Le declenchement du sceau est controllable par les six Kage et par vous même uniquement. Et vous pouvez l'enclencher sans faire aucun geste, ni parler, juste en envoyant la bonne dose de Chakra au bon endroit. Les kage peuvent l'enclencher à distance. Enfin, si jamais quelqu'un tente d'utiliser l'hypnose, ou de lire dans votre esprit, il vous plongera dans le coma."   
Ikée: "Mais pourquoi on doit porter un sceau aussi dangereux?"   
Solange: "Pour garantir la sécurité du peuple Shinobi. Les traitres peuvent etre tués à distances avant de trahir nos secrets. Si vous etes capturé par l'ennemi et que vous ne resistez pas à la torture, vous pouvez vous suicider grace à ce sceau."   
Les cinq apprentis frissonent à ce rappel de la réalité guerrière. Comme ils ont jusqu'à présent toujours été à l'abri des frontières Shinobis, ils n'ont jamais directement eut affaires aux Hikaris. Ils n'ont jamais été directement confronté à l'horreur.   
Solange: "C'est bien comprit? Vous etes en droit de refuser ce sceau, mais alors vous ne recevrez pas l'autorisation de sortir. Ce qui ne vous empechera pas d'exercer vos talents de Ninja à l'interieur de nos frontières."   
Pivoine: "quelle question! bien sur que je veux ce sceau! je n'ai pas peur!"   
Aucun des cinq apprentis ne recule, et le sceau est appliqué, rouge sur leur peau blanche.   
Solange: "Voilà, la marque va petit à petit s'enfoncer dans votre corps, jusqu'à devenir completement invisible. Allez, maintenant, bonne chance!" 

Tandis qu'Afra fait un long rappel sur les regles de sécurité, les genins trépignent sur place, impatient d'aller chercher leur mission et leurs autorisations de sortie. Le professeur a à peine finit de parler que deja, ils courent vers le quartier général. Un chuunin apose sur leur main un petit sceau bleu qui luit faiblement avant de disparaître. C'est l'autorisation de sortie, à présenter aux patrouilles et aux gardes.   
Chuunin: "Mais attention, ceci n'est qu'une autorisation de niveau 1. Vous devez O-Bli-Ga-Toi-Rement etre accompagné d'un Jounin ou d'un Chunin pour sortir."   
Ikée: "Obligé? et quand est-ce qu'on aura le droit de sortir tout seul?"   
Chuunin: "Pas avant d'etre au moins Chunin, les petits!"   
Ikée: "Ooooh. " 

Un autre chunin leur tends le rouleau de parchemin qui décrit leur mission.... en fait, il leur tend deux rouleaux. Ikée en prends un et Sholan l'autre, puis les cinq apprentis se précipitent vers la porte du village en courant suivis par les trois professeurs marchant tranquillement. Charlune voit d'un oeil noir les cinq gamins s'appreter à sortir du village...mais heureusement pour eux, ils s'arretent et se retournent pour regarder leurs professeurs.   
Pivoine: "Hum, heu..on a bien le droit de sortir, hein?"   
pas de réponse de la part des Jounins.   
Tyl:"Il faudrait d'abord regarder où on va et ..."   
Ikée: "Mais on sait ou on va, on va au pays Alpestre. C'est par là!"   
Tyl: "Mais on a peut-etre besoin d'equipement spécieux pour la mission, il faudrait verifier avant de partir."   
Afra: "il y a quelque chose de BIEN plus important à verifier...."   
Sholan: "Le type de mission?"   
Pivoine: "Sa durée?"   
Charlune: "Il faut aussi verifier ça, mais ce qui est le plus important...c'est de connaître le chemin de RETOUR!!!"   
10 yeux comme des boules de loto regardent Charlune, qui replique d'un ton cinglant.   
Charlune: "Parce que vous comptiez rentrer tout droit au village apres avoir fini la mission, histoire d'indiquer son emplacement aux Hikaris?"   
Les 10 boules de Loto baissent la tete d'un air coupable.   
Anée sourit: "Ouvrez donc le deuxieme parchemin. C'est ce qu'on appelle un itineraire de déroutage. Ce sont les chemin que nous devrons prendre Obligatoirement pour entrer et sortir du pays. Il y a aussi marqué dessus les genjutsu à employer."   
Pivoine: "Alors on y va en suivant le plan."   
Manon: "Non. Il faut le detruire."   
Ikée: "Hein? C'est mieux que tu ne parles pas beaucoup si c'est pour dire des idées pareilles."   
Charlune: "Sauf qu'elle a raison, explique toi, Manon."   
Manon:"Il faut apprendre par cœur l'itineraire ici, et detruire le parchemins. C'est parce que c'est une carte de notre pays. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sorte à l'exterieur"   
charlune: "En fait, on ne le detruit pas, mais on va le ramener au QG des que tout le monde l'aura mémorisé. Vous avez 10 minutes."   
Pivone: "Alors une fois qu'on l'a appris, c'est bon, on pourra sortir autant qu'on veut?"   
Afra: "Non. à chaque sortie, le QG vous donnera un itineraire de déroutage différents."   
Pivoine: "Oh nooooon!" 

Une fois l'itineraire apprit, Tyl ramène le parchemin au QG, et ils peuvent enfin partir pour leur première mission dans le monde des Hommes.   
Bon courage, petits Shinobis!   
**** ****

**EN AMOUR…**

Afra: "SHOLAN!!!!! pour la 36ieme fois! Laisse à Pivoine le soin d'en finir avec son ennemi!!!"   
Sholan: "Mais elle a du mal! et ça ira plus vite si c'est moi qui le fait!"   
Afra attrape son apprenti par la ceinture et le soulève du sol sans effort.   
Afra: "Qui est le chef d'équipe ici? TU LAISSES FAIRE PIVOINE!!!"   
Sholan tourne la tête d'un air rageur. 

Afra, Anée, Pivoine et Sholan avait été envoyé par le maire d'une ville pour rattrapper un petit groupe de voleurs et un Vase précieux qu'ils avaient dérobé. Anée les avait enfermé dans une illusion, puis les trois combattants du groupe s'étaient répartis les adversaires. Afra avait mit moins de 5 seconde à assomer les siens et à recuperer le Vase, qu'il avait confié à Anée avant d'aller voir ce que faisais les Genin. Sholan avait tué un des voleurs et assomé l'autre, Pivoine était encore en train de se battre contre le dernier du groupe... mais Sholan avait voulu attaquer lui aussi. Afra l'avait arrete en pleine course. 

Toujours tenant Sholan au-dessus du sol par la ceinture, Afra regarde Pivoine étendre enfin son adversaire. Il est plutot satisfait des progres de la fillette. Ce ne sera jamais une guerrière puissante, mais plutot une "magicienne" redoutée, pour employer le vocabulaire humain. Les humains respectent beaucoup la force et l'habileté aux armes des shinobis, mais ils craignent davantage ceux qui utilise de la "magie".   
Afra regarde ensuite Sholan qui boude toujours. Lui aussi fait des progres, mais malheureusement, son travail d'équipe est de pire en pire.   
Afra: "Sholan, si tu ne fais pas plus d'effort pour utiliser tes talents à l'interieur de l'equipe, et pas en solo, tu ne passeras jamais Chuunin." 

Anée invoque des cheveux pour transporter les bandits prisonnier, et ils ramenent leur trophée au maire, qui leur donne ,en plus du prix normal, une prime par bandit ramené.   
Anée: "Pivoine et Sholan, vous pouvez garder chacun la prime pour votre prisonnier."   
Sholan: "Mais moi j'en ait eut deux!"   
Anée: "Mais un seul vivant. Donc une seule prime. Et arrete de contester tout le temps. le mot DISCIPLINE te dis quelque chose?"   
Sholan fait la moue. Anée se fache: "ça suffit avec ton attitude arrogante! Si tout les Ninja n'en faisaient qu'à leur tete comme toi, on serait tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. En je t'avertit que l'indiscipline mène à la cour martiale, meme si tu n'as que 12 ans! N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à Manda."   
Sholan ne replique rien, mais c'est comme si Anée parlait à un mur. Mais Pivoine à été touché par ce qu'a dit Anée, et elle a perdu le sourire. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Anée a prit Pivoine sur son cheval pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement loin des oreilles des garçons.   
Pivoine: "Meme si Manda a fait une betise, il va se corriger, et il va revenir en tant que Shinobi! pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à parler de lui comme ça?!"   
Anée: "Desolée, Pivoine. Mais Manda a encore à prouver qu'il peut être un Shinobi digne de confiance."   
Pivoine: "Moi j'ai confiance en lui!!"   
Anée: "Je sais, et vous êtes meme promis l'un à l'autre. C'est pour ça que tu as l'autorisation de lui rendre visite..."   
Pivoine: "Vous le savez!? Mais c'est encore secret!! "   
Anée: "Je sais Tout"   
Pivoine: "Vous ne direz rien à Ikée, hein? Elle aussi, elle est folle de Manda..alors si elle apprends qu'on a passé une promesse de mariage..."   
Anée: "Surtout que ça fait longtemps, depuis l'année dernière, c'est ça?"   
Pivoine: "Oui... Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui portes ses enfants. Je sais que...ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime, mais au moins... il pense que je peux lui etre utile. "   
Anée: "Vous avez encore 4 ans avant le mariage, ça laisse le temps de reflechir..."   
Pivoine; "Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux devenir la compagne de Manda, et je veux porter ses enfants. Il a promit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre mère que moi..."   
Anée a un petit sourire triste. Des enfants...de quelqu'un qu'on aime.. un si beau rêve...   
Anée: "mmm alors tu va devoir te battre avec acharnement pour survivre jusque là, et lui aussi."   
Pivoine: "Je vivrais pour ça, quoiqu'il arrive!! c'est la force de l'amour!!"   
Les deux femmes sur leur chevaux rient. Afra aussi (il a tout suivit en lisant sur les levres). il n'y a que Sholan qui continue à faire la tête.   


La journée touche à sa fin dans le village Shinobi, mais maitres et apprentis travaillent toujours. Afra et Anée veulent enseigner à leurs petits genin un Jutsu de Vent. Ce sont les maitres qui disent aux Genins quels sorts ils doivent travailler. Pas question de laisser les gamins prendre aux hasard n'importe quels sorts pour essayer de l'apprendre. Quand ils seront chuunins, ils pourront choisir eux-memes leurs spécialisations. Mais avant, ce sont les professeurs qui orientent leurs elèves. Ils ont appris la longue séquence de signe, ainsi que la quantité de chakra à utiliser, maintenant, la pratique.....   
Pivoine: " Mamori no Kaze!!!"   
Une petite brise vient faire voler les cheveux desordonné de Pivoine.... raté! Sholan n'a pas plus de succès.   
Anée: "Pivoine, pas assez de chakra. Sholan, tu ne maintient pas un flot de Chakra continu, il y a eut une rupture au 58ieme signe, et tu crèe trop de Chakra. C'est un sort delicat, mais tres utile."   
Anée ferme les yeux un instant, et sans même qu'elle ai à prononcer le sort, le Vent s'enroule autour d'elle et un petit tourbillon se forme, la protegeant de tout attaque exterieure.   
Anée: "allez, à vous. Pivoine" 

Pivoine se concentre et commence son incantation, mais Sholan aussi et il termine avant elle.   
Sholan: "Mamori no kaze!!!" La tornade de Vent se forme autour de Sholan mais elle est trop puissante et il est entrainé par le flot. Anée coup immédiatement le souffle de Vent avec son eventails et Sholan retombe. Afra le rattrappe: "ça va? pas trop de cassees?"   
Sholan: "ça va! lache moi!"   
Anée: "Trop de Chakra, Sholan..et j'avais demandé à Pivoine..."   
Sholan: "Je sais!! c'est Pivoine, Pivoine et toujours Pivoine!! tu ne t'interesses qu'à elle! Mais moi aussi je suis fort! je voudrais..."   
Mais il ne continue pas sa phrase. Il détourne la tête et part en courant. Afra et Anée echangent un regard et Afra part apres Sholan. Pivoine est surprise, mais Anée ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reposer.   
Anée: "Alors, ce Jutsu? j'attends toujours..." 

Afra rattrappe sans mal le jeune garçon et le force à s'arreter. Même sans le Byakugan, il est facile de voir qu'il est au bord des larmes. Afra le fait s'asseoir par terre et s'assoid à coté. Ils restent un petit moment en silence. Afra attends tranquillement que Sholan parle.   
Sholan:"moi...je ne voulais pas etre dans l'equipe de Shinkage.... Je ne voulais pas..qu'elleme vois apprenti.... Je voulais devenir un grand Ninja tres fort, pour qu'elle me remarque.. Mais, je suis tellement nul... "   
Afra: "A coté de la Shinkage, tout le monde est nul.... Meme moi... et pourtant, elle ne regarde personne de haut..."   
Sholan: "Mais je veux qu'elle voit que je suis fort!! je.."   
Afra: " Anée ne s'interresses pas aux gens forts... mais à ceux qui sont courageux, et qui ont du coeur, Sholan."   
Sholan: "de toute façon, elle ne s'interresses pas du tout à moi. Elle me considère comme un enfant..."   
Afra: "Tu ES un enfant."   
Sholan: "Je suis un Ninja! et elle ne s'occupe que de Pivoine...."   
Afra: "Sholan, est-ce que tu sais combien de Ninja savent Vraiment utiliser le Shinjutsu,et combien ont des veritables capacités pour utiliser?"   
Sholan: "Je sais pas...plein, non?"   
Afra: "Dans notre village...voyons...12 personnes, en considérant que l'art de combat de ma famille fait partie du Shinjutsu. A coté de ça, il y a plusieurs centaines de personnes qui ont des dons particulier pour le Genjustu et plus d'un millier pour le Ninjutsu... La capcité à se servir du shinjutsu est tres peu developpée chez les Ninja, comme tu peux voir."   
Sholan: "Mais pourquoi?"   
Afra: "Parce que le Shinjutsu est la magie de l'ame, celle du Shinkage. Pendant tout le temps où Anée à été prisonnière de la glace, elle s'est peu devellopée. Il y a eut peu de mutations génétiques dans ce domaine. Maintenant, les bébés qui naissent sont plus puissants en shinjutsu, juste parce qu'Anée est là. Mais il faudra du temps pour qu'il y ai suffisament de pratiquant du Shinjutsu pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. L'inconvenient du Shinjutsu, c'est qu'il est impossible de l'apprendre seul, sans un maitre qui le sache deja. Anée connaît plein techniques inedites, parce que c'est une Source, mais il y a tres peu de gens qui ont la capacité de les apprendre. Pivoine fait partie de ces gens, et Anée veut lui transmettre le maximum de son savoir. C'ets pour ça qu'elle l'entraines particulierement. "   
Sholan: "Pourquoi est-ce que Pivoine est aussi doué en Shinjutsu?"   
Afra: sourit: "parce que c'est à moitié un ninja du feu... et à moitié un Ninja du Coeur."   
Sholan: "C'est un Ninja du coeur????? un veritable esprit de l'ame?? mais je croyais qu'il n'en existait pas.."   
Afra: "Il y en a d'autre, comme Saya. Mais il y en a peu, et comme Anée, ils ne sont pas completement réveillé. Les Shin-Ninja ne pourront se reveiller que si la Source d'Anée se reveille completement. Ce qu'on doit empecher à tout prix."   
Les deux garçon restent pensifs longtemps. 

Le soir, Afra, Charlune et Anée se sont réunies dans la chambre de cette dernière. Et Charlune va sans doute y dormir aussi. Mais pour l'instant, ils discutent de leurs élèves et surtout de Sholan.   
Charlune: "Ouais, si j'ai bien comprit, ce mome est amoureux de notre Shinkage, c'est ça."   
Afra: "Tout a fait. Alors il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour parader devant elle."   
Charlune: "Il est trop jeune pour prétendre faire la cour à NOTRE Anée, ce petit coq!"   
Anée: "Il est si touchant, pourtant, à vouloir jouer les grands pour me conquerir."   
Afra: "Hey, Anée!"   
Charlune: "Non mais c'est qu'il risque de nous la piquer avec sa bouille de bébé!"   
Anée: "j'aime bien les bouilles de bébé,moi. et quand on l'embrasses, il n'a pas les joues qui piquent."   
Afra: "Un rival...j'ai un rival dans mon équipe..horreur."   
charlune: "Il faut employer les grands moyens: changeons le d'équipe!"   
Afra: "ça c'est une bonne idée. Tu me l'echange contre qui?"   
Charlune: "Ikée!!"   
Afra: "j'en veux pas."   
Anée: "je veux Manon."   
Afra "Eh? tu sais, Manon, c'est la fille avec les insectes...."   
Anée: "ça va aller. C'est ce qui sera le mieux pour tout le monde. Tyl et Sholan seront chacun content d'avoir un autre garçon genins comme equipier, Ikée est sufisament coriace pour s'imposer meme dans une équipe de mec. Je pense que Manon s'epanouira mieux dans notre equipe..."   
Charlune: "c'est vrai qu'entre Ikée et Tyl, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose..."   
Afra: "Et Pivoine va avoir une autre fille avec qui discuter."   
charlune: "J'espere que de son coté, Ikée papotera moins....."   
Les trois Jounins rient de bon cœur, puis Afra va se coucher, tandis que Charlune et Anée restent ensemble. 

Les apprentis sont plutot content du changement, même si ils ralent pour le principe..... Il ne reste aux deux equipes qu'à réadapter leurs strategies à leur nouvelle composition.   
Ikée: " Oh, non!! pas encore des entrainement d'esprit d'équipe!!!"   
  



	15. Genin 3

  
LA BATAILLE DU VENT   


Au village de Ka-cian, il y a deux endroits qui sont toujours en activité: le Central et le QG Atalante. De nuit comme de jours, les shinobis en action et les informations entrent et sortent de ces endroits sans discontinuer. C'est au Central que sont envoyés et reçu les ordres de mission, que les différents grades de Ninjas ont leurs salles de travail et que tous les rapports de surveillances arrivent. Et si on s'intéressait un peu au QG des Atalantes? Qu'est ce qui le caractérise? En premier lieu, il n'y a quasiment que des femmes dedans, les hommes n'y passent que tres brièvement et repartes tres vite une fois qu'ils ont obtenus ce qu'ils cherchaient. Que des femmes, mais des femmes de tout age, depuis le nourrisson jusqu'à la vénérable aieule. A la tête de toutes ses femmes, Némésis. Et que font elles, ses femmes? D'abord, elles papotent. Un brouhaha permanent. Ensuite, elles s'entrainent.   


Elles s'entrainent en parlant tout le temps. Une bonne Atalante doit savoir faire au moins deux choses à la fois parfaitement. Parler et s'entrainer. Et comme si il n'y avait pas assez de bruit comme ça, elles écoutent de la musique. Dans toutes les salles, il y a des disques et des haut-parleur. Les hommes se demandent comment elles arrivent à se concentrer dans tout ce vacarme.... Elles ont leurs petits secrets, les Atalantes.   
Donc, en écoutant de la musique et papotant, les atalantes pratiquent ensemble les différentes techniques Ninjas. Dans une salle on trouvera des filles s'entrainant au Genjustsu, de tous les niveaux et tous les ages, les plus expérimentés conseillant les plus jeunes, au Ninjutsu, au Taijutsu, au maniement des armes... mais aussi au bricolage, à la musique, au dessin, au maquillage, à la couture ou bien au théatre.   
Il y a aussi, toujours, une salle où les femmes s'entrainent au Ninjustu nommé "Bouclier". Ce ninjutsu est l'orgueil des Atalantes, leur plus grande arme. Et pas seulement des Atalantes, de toute les femmes de tous les villages. Un "bouclier". Pour se protéger, pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, pour protéger le village... Dès qu'elle savent se tenir debout, les filles commencent à apprendre le "bouclier". C'est long. Rare sont celles qui en maitrisent toutes les capacité avant 15 ans.t pourtant, elles s'entrainent, elles s'entrainent, elles s'entrainent. Regardez les répéter les même gestes des heures durant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit parfaits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que réflexes.   


Aujourd'hui, la petite Menolly est dans la salle des "boucliers". Elle voulait s'entrainer avec Anée, Manon et Ikée, alors Afra leur a laissé la garde de la petite fille. Alia, la fille de Charlune, est aussi là avec sa mère Cérès. Mais Cérès se tient à l'écart d'Anée et de son groupe. Hier soir encore, Charlune n'a pas passé la nuit auprès d'elle, et elle est venu demander conseils aux autres Atalantes. Pourquoi n'est-il plus sous l'influence son Charme? Pourquoi ne la désire-t-il plus, alors qu'elle.... elle souffre de son absence. Ils ont eut une violente dispute et depuis, il ne rentre plus le soir. Il dort ailleurs... où? chez qui? Avec qui?   
Alia qui a senti la mésentente de ses parents est encore plus capricieuse que d'habitude, et Cérès ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire. Elle espère que ses soeurs Atalantes sauront lui donner de bon conseil... et surtout l'écouter d'une oreille compatissante.   
Pourtant, Cérès ne peut pas tout leur dire.... elle ne peut pas leur dire qu'elle soupçonne Anée d'être la maitresse de son mari. Elle n'a aucune preuve, n'a jamais réussi à en trouver. Un certain nombre d'Atalante sait qu'Afra et Anée sont ensemble, malgré la désapprobation de l'Hokage, qui refuse qu'elle épouse un cousin aussi proche. En fait, seule Némésis sait pour Charlune et Anée.   


Tout en expliquant un détails technique à ses deux apprenties sur la protection contre les jutsu de Feu, Anée observe discrètement Cérès. Elle est de plus en plus hostile. Et elle souffre beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas partager? ça ne dérange pas Anée, Et pour une ancienne de la brigade de charme du feu, elle est bien possessive. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que Charlune est comme son père, un vrai renard sauvage. Un renard de feu, solitaire et indépendant. Il faut faire avec, c'est tout. Dans cette histoire, Anée est de tres mauvaise foi, car elle aussi est très possessive, mais uniquement avec Afra..... les problèmes ne sont pas prêt d'être réglés.   


Après avoir bien travailler, les deux apprenties rentrent chez elle et Anée part donner ses cours de Shinjutsu pour Jounins. Puis elle va à la réunion du conseil du village. Elle rentre avec son petit frère (plus agé qu'elle) pour diner avec le reste de la smala familiale. Le soir, Afra la rejoint dans sa chambre. La routine habituelle, une routine apaisante pour Anée. Et le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours, une nouvelle mission: une mission d'espionnage.   
Toujours la même procédure de sortie du village. Après un itinéraire invraisemblable qui désorienterai même une boussole, Afra et son harem... pardon Anée, Afra, Manon et Pivoine, plus quatre chevaux bleus, perle, orange et vert, prennent la direction des montagnes du Sud lointain. Ils doivent repérer les traces d'un démon Tanuki devenu agressifs qui semble s'être installé dans le secteur récemment.   


Ils ont commencé par explorer la foret au pied du Pic de Gnève, se glissant d'arbres en buissons sans déranger ne serais-ce qu'un insecte. Pour l'instant, rien. Même les insectes de Manon ne trouvent aucunes trace de la bête. Le petit groupe continu sa progression, ils veulent contourner le pic par la foret puis descendre davantage vers le Sud. Mais soudain, un bruissement proche les fait frémir et quatre silhouette jaillissent devant eux. Afra et deja devant Anée en défense et les apprentis ont prit leurs armes, mais ce n'est que Charlune et son équipe qui viennent de les surprendre. La surprise est complètement réciproques visiblement. Aucun des deux groupes n'a repéré la présence de l'autre avant, et.... mais une minute, Charlune est censé patrouillé 15 km plus loin, non? et pourquoi Anée ne les a-t-elle pas senti?   
Anée: "Un charme d'attraction..."   
Afra: "Pivoine, ta chaine! accrochez vous tous à elle pour ne pas vous perdre dans les illusions!"   
L'arme favorite de Pivoine se déploie instantanément et les mains se tendent pour saisir les anneaux de métal, mais une bourrasque puissante de Vent fait décoller du sol tout le monde. Afra a saisit Anée d'une main et la chaine de l'autre, Manon s'est accroché à Pivoine. Un peu plus loin, Charlune et ses apprentis ont réussi aussi à rester agrippé les uns aux autre et à la chaine. Ils ne sont pas séparé. Mais la force du vent est terrible et tous les huit agrippés à la chaine sont ballottés et étourdi, emporté à grande vitesse en même temps que les animaux, les arbres et les rochers par une véritable tempête. 

Assourdies par le bruit et bousculées par les rafales, les deux équipes sont surprises se sentir soudain au calme et posée sur une matière douce et moelleuse. Quand ils ouvrent les yeux, même Charlune laisse échapper un petit sifflement appréciateur. Ondulant avec aisance dans la tempête, c'est un gigantesque Ryu qui les porte tous sur l'arrière de sa tête.   
charlune: "Eh..; Anée, c'est toi qui a invoqué ce dragon?"   
Anée: "Oui, c'est mon Haku-ryu (dragon blanc). "   
Animal mystique, aux écailles scintillantes d'un blanc laiteux et à la fourrure d'un blanc de neige, volant sans efforts aux milieux des débris de la foret déchiqueté par les bourrasque. Le Haku-ryu, une invocation dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Une invocation réputée impossible, car les dragons ryu n'existent pas. Aucun Shinobi, aucune source, aucun démon n'en a jamais vu dans ce monde. Et pourtant, là, il y en a un. Anée guidant l'animal ramène l'attention de tout le monde sur la situation présente, qui n'est guère réjouissante: ils sont entrainés à grande vitesse loin dans le ciel par une tempête d'une violence telle qu'elle ne peut être qu'œuvre d'un Hikari. Et pas n'importe quel Hikari.... le Kaze-Hikari. un des 5 Hikari élémentaires, l'opposé du Kaze kage.   
Anée: " Nous somme tombé dans un piège. Les Hikaris ont du volontairement rendre fous un démon, sans doute pour faire venir dans cette région de nombreux Shinobis... en particulier certains spécialisé dans les démons, comme Saya. Un sort d'attraction pour nous garder dans le bon coin, et puis cette tempête pour nous attirer dans les airs et nous aspirer vers le Kaze Hikari et ses troupes. Même le ryu ne peut s'opposer au tourbillon! préparez-vous à combattre contre les hikaris! J'ai envoyé un message mental à Saya, et nous auront des renforts assez vite. Il faut qu'on tienne le coup!"   
Afra: " Compris. Les genins, écoutez bien: votre mission, c'est de protéger le corps du ryu... et vous. Les trois filles en bouclier, Pivoine au niveau d'Anée pour l'aider à se défendre. Manon au niveau des pattes avant, avec Tyl en soutien. et Ikée au niveau des pattes arrières avec Sholan. Le Ryu ne craint pas les sorts et a une aura de protection, mais si des hikaris se posent sur lui, ils peuvent le blesser avec des armes métalliques. Vous devez empêchez cela. Comprit?"   
"Oui" cinq voix parfaitement disciplinée ont répondu   
Charlune:" n'utilisez aucune arme ou objet que vous risqueriez de lacher. à la vitesse où nous allons, même un simple caillou peut traverser un corps de part en part. Afra et moi on vous débarrasse du plus gros des troupes, vous n'aurez qu'à vous défendre contre ce qui restera... "   
Ce n'est même pas la peine de préciser "pas de pitié". Les shinobis n'en ont aucune contre les hikari. c'est dans leur nature même... et pourtant, c'est entre une shinobi et un hikari que s'est crée un des liens les plus forts et les plus purs. Une complète harmonie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tue.   
Et la shinobi maintenant caresse doucement du bout des doigts les seuls choses qui lui restent du Shin-Hikari: son bracelet de Jade blanc et son haku-ryu. Le byakugan d'Afra a le temps de saisir une profonde mélancolie sur le visage d'Anée, avant qu'elle ne se focalise sur l'ennemi qu'elle sent approchant. Cette vague de tristesse vient s'ajouter aux nombreuses questions sans réponse qui concernent la Shinkage, et Afra se reconcentre lui aussi sur le combat. Un seul coup d'œil échangé avec Charlune, et ils sautent tous les deux dans la tempête.   


Sous les yeux ébahi des apprentis, Afra fait appel à sa véritable forme de Shinobis, à son véritable être qui couve sous l'apparence humaine. Jaune pale presque blanc, l'aura du phénix l'enveloppe et Afra se métamorphose complètement. Un grand Phénix jaune pale, tenant charlune dans une de ses pattes, bat maintenant ses ailes au coté du ryu. Les trois filles ont retiré leur haut pour activer les plus puissantes formes du bouclier. Elles sont maintenant en état de Transe, tout leur corps et toute leur ame dédiée à un seul but: protéger. Leur chakra dans leur veine a maintenant prit une forme solide et recouvre tout leur corps d'une carapace fine et invisible, mais plus résistante que le métal.   


Ils sont prêts. Attaquez, Hikari! nous vous tuerons tous jusqu'au dernier. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort.   
  


Au coeur de la tempête, au coeur du tourbillon qui happe les shinobis se dresse le Kaze Hikari, Oiseau aux multiples paires d'ailes, environnés de ses troupes, les Hikari chevaucheurs de Vent. Dès qu'ils sont en vue, les sortilèges se lancent de part et d'autres: les flammes noires de Charlune et celles, dorée d'Afra, les flots de lumière blanche crachés par la gueule du dragon jaillissent droit vers l'oiseau, qui les disperse d'un seul battement d'aile. Telle une nuée de guèpe, les hikaris foncent vers le dragon blancs tandis que Kazekage prépare un nouveau sort.Charlune et Afra dispersent une première vague d'Hikari, Anée se concentre et elle aussi prépare ses sorts. D'ordinaire, elle utilise souvent des jutsu de Vent, mais aujourd'hui elle devra s'en passer, tout le vent ici appartient au Kaze Hikari. Il lance une malédiction, Anée l'absorbe et la lui renvoie. Elle réplique par une volée de pic de glace. Il esquive, créant des remous tel dans les nuées que Hakuryu et Afra ne parvienne pas à se maintenir. Puis il réattaque par un sort de foudre, Anée lance un sort d'Eau Métallique sur un groupe d'Hikari proche, et la foudre s'abat sur lui, les transformant instantanément en cendre. Volant autour du ryu, Afra déchiquette les corps à coup de serres ou les fait exploser par des attaques de chakra pur. Sur son dos, charlune enchaine les Ninjutsu et Genjutsu. Collés au dos du ryu par leur chakra les apprentis interceptent les projectiles lancé contre le dragon. Heureusement, pour l'instant aucun Hikari n'a put se poser sur le dragon.   
Plus loin, apportés par une bourrasque, un groupe de Shinobis de terre fait irruption dans le champs de bataille. Eux aussi, ils ont été pris au piège, mais ils n'ont guère de moyen de défense contre le Vent, et la moitié d'entre eux ont été blessés par la force des tourbillons. Ils sont trop loin du Hakuryu pour qu'il puisse leur venir en aide et les ninja du feu voient avec rage les hikari massacrer les derniers shinobi de terre. Sans l'invocation du Hakuryu, eux aussi seraient à la merci des Hikari. Le haku-ryu pousse un cri soudain et se cambre, il a été touché par quelque chose! Un hikari a réussi à s'accrocher au ventre du ryu et il est en train de transpercer la chair blanche de ce dernier. La peau du ryu est résistante et épaisse, mais il va finir par toucher une artère ou une veines! Tyl et Manon, les plus proches se jettent sur l'assaillant alors qu'il s'apprête à transpercer le dragon une fois de plus. Manon se jette à plat ventre sur la blessure, la pointe de l'épée atterrit sur son dos... et rebondit sous l'effet de la protection du bouclier. Guère gêné par Tyl qui l'attaque pourtant de toutes ses forces, l'hikari essaye encore et encore d'atteindre le dragon avec son épée, mais à chaque fois le corps de Manon s'interpose et protège le ryu.   


De plus en plus, les nuées d'hikari se rapprochent du dragon.... c'est alors qu'un hurlement terrifiant retentit dans les nuées. Le Kyubi, le renard de feu conduit par l'Hokage vient d'atteindre le champ de bataille, et avec lui une troupe importante de shinobis du feu. Mais il n'est pas seul, derrière lui, se glissant en silence comme dans les océan, le dragon d'eau du Mizukage fait son apparition, et avec lui les shinobis de l'eau. Tout autour des deux grands démons, des essaim de shinobi du Vent en renfort. Mais pas de Kazekage, il ne pourrait pas se battre contre le kaze-hikari.   
A chacun son adversaire: les jounins et chunin s'attaquent aux hikaris normaux, et les deux grands kage à l'oiseau de vent. Afra et Charlune partent eux aussi dans la mêlée, une fois que d'autre shinobis prennent en charge la protection d'Anée et du dragon. Sur le dos du dragons, les cinq apprentis sont à bout du forces, mais les atalantes du feu sont là pour les relayer. En tête, Anée discute brièvement avec deux femmes. Pivoine reconnaît Saya, la femme en noir, tueuse de démon. L'autre, elle ne la connaît pas. Elle porte en plus de son bandeau bleu de ninja de l'eau, un bandeau blanc, symbole de son appartenance au forces inter-village, ainsi qu'un tatouage de fleur de lotus noir aux pétales abondants. Ca ne peut qu'être...   
Pivone:"Kéniane, la chef du lotus noir..."   
Pivoine regarde tout autour d'elle. Il y a de nombreux shinobi portant le signe des chasseuses de démons, et en particulier la vierge noir Oxane, le sœur de Charlune. Elle sont toute tres concentrées et regardent avec attention leur chef Keniane.   
Pivoine: "Manon, Manon, regarde, les lotus noir, elles vont sans doute faire un Sceau!!"   


Après avoir discuté avec Anée, Kéniane fait signe à ses troupes et distribue ses ordres par des signes de mains rapides. Anée, elle, fait s'éloigner le ryu de la bataille. Saya, son sabre dévoreur d'être à la main se poste prêt d'elle, prête à la défendre. D'un bout à l'autre du dragon, guidés par leur chef, les ninjas lotus noir commencent à incanter. Leurs mains bougent et enchainent les signes, tous parfaitement en rythme. Anée a retiré son haut et elle aussi incante. les genins regardent avec effarement les signes magiques prendre forme tout autour d'eux et se lier en longues chaines, toutes convergeant vers Keniane. Tout autour d'Anée, des cercles magiques couverts de symbole apparaissent et s'étendent. L'incantation est longue, et la lumière dégagée par les chaines de symboles et les sceaux attire l'attention des Hikari. Comprenant qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, ils convergent vers le ryu pour tenter de perturber le déroulement de l'incantation. Mais le ryu est bien gardé, et la redoutable Saya elle-même s'envole, plus rapide et vive qu'une hirondelle, pour prêter main-forte au défenseur. Son sabre tranche sans effort les corps ennemis tandis qu'elle vole tout autour du Ryu.   


Du coté des grosses bestioles, le kaze-Hikari est en difficulté face au Renard du feu et au Dragon de l'eau. Plusieurs de ses ailes ont été arrachées par les crocs du renard, et la glace plombe ses pattes et sa multitude de queue, l'empêchant de voler normalement. Le Renard s'acharne, mord, griffes, crache son feu contre l'oiseau. Le dragon d'eau est plus calme, mais n'hésite pas à arracher une pattes de l'oiseau quand l'occasion se présente. Le Kaze hikari est tres affaibli à présent et ses ennemis ne lui laissent aucune porte de sortie. Il comprends qu'ils ont fait une erreur.. ils se sont trompés. Ils ne pensaient pas que les Shinobis étaient si proches de cet endroit.....   


Kéniane fait signe à trois jeunes fille, dont Oxane. Elle s'agenouillent autour d'Anée qui commence à flotter. Le sort est prêt. Le Renard et le Dragon d'eau s'éloignent brusquement de l'oiseau. Immédiatement, les longues chaines de symboles maniés par Keniane se lancent et s'enroulent tout autour de l'oiseau, lien magique le privant de tout mouvement et de toute magie. Puis les liens se resserrent et tirent. Keniane rejoint les trois filles agenouillée et elles ancrent les chaines dans le sceau d'Anée. Puis tous les ninjas lotus noir recommencent à incanter. Les chaines et le sceau se concentrent sur la poitrine d'Anée, faisant apparaître un trou noir qui commence à aspirer le vent. Entrainé par les chaines, le Kaze Hikari lui aussi est aspiré à l'intérieur du corps d'Anée. Le trou noir se referme, et un symbole rougeoyant se colle sur la peau de la shinkage, scellant l'ouverture.   
Le Vent a cessé de souffler pour laisser place à un silence profond, puis aux cris de joie des shinobis. Ils ont vaincu un des 6 grands Hikari! Keniane repose doucement Anée à terre, mais elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Saya la prends dans ses bras et l'emporte, sous les yeux jaloux d'Afra et Charlune. Ces derniers récupèrent leur apprentis et partent vers le Kyubi en même temps que tous les ninjas du feu. L'haku-ryu disparaît dans une pluie d'étoiles après avoir salué les shinobis.   


Les Ninjas quittent ensuite rapidement le champs de bataille et revienne chez eux à grande vitesse, sur le dos du Renard et du Dragon d'eau. Ils volent haut dans le ciel, au milieu des nuages, pour ne pas être repéré. Confortablement installée dans la chaude fourrure du renard, Anée complètement épuisée par le sceau se laisse recouvrir la poitrine de baume apaisant par ses apprentis. Afra et charlune font le rapport des évènements à l'Hokage et se font tirer les oreilles par Saya pour avoir laisser entrainer Anée dans un piège aussi évident. Tout en faisant pénétrer le baume, Pivoine regarde la main de la Shinkage. Elle a toujours son bracelet de Jade blanc.   
Pivoine: "Anée, dit... sur ton bracelet, c'est le Haku-ryu, non? il lui ressemble"   
Anée sourit avec fierté: "oui, c'est lui."   
Pivoine: "tu te sers de ce bracelet pour l'invoquer, c'est ça?"   
Anée: "en quelque sorte...."   
Pivoine: "dites, je pourrais essayer un jour de l'invoquer."   
Anée répond assez vivement: "Non. Il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler. ça te tuerait si tu essayais."   
Pivoine: "même quand je serais grande et tres forte?"   
Anée: "Oui. même les autres kage ne peuvent l'invoquer sans mourir. c'est comme ça. il n'y a que moi"   
.... parce que ce dragon est une partie de moi. Je ne l'invoque pas vraiment, je le fais juste passer du monde Ailleurs à celui-là, comme je fais passer mon corps de l'un à l'autre.   
Pivoine est tres déçue. Elle a vraiment trouvé cette invocation magnifique, et elle aimerait arriver à faire pareil un jour. 

L'hokage vient voir comment se porte sa sœur, et il ne perd pas une occasion de la taquiner un peu.   
Onii: " Franchement, Anée, tu va encore faire s'arracher les cheveux aux responsable de la répartition des missions: on te confie une mission de classe D... et tu en fait une mission de classe S! comment est-ce qu'on va la classer, maintenant, hein?"   
Pivoine:"Ouah! on a fait une mission de classe S?"   
Afra:" hum, vous avez SURVECU au passage d'une mission de classe S, nuance!"   
Ikée: "Mais on a participé!!"   
Sholan: "Ouais, les jounins ont dit qu'on s'était bien battu, même!"   
Onii: "ça, je vous accorde au moins la médaille de survie pour ça."   
Ikée: "C'est parce qu'on est tres fort!!"   
Onii: "c'est ça, oui...."   
Charlune décoiffe affectueusement Ikée pendant que les autres rient devant la mine sceptique d'Onii. Oui, ils sont vivants, et c'est tout ce qui compte.   
  



	16. Genin, annexe

**Enfant…**

Haku-ryu. Une invocation qui a suscité de nombreuses questions... Auquelle Anée a rarement répondu. 

D'ou vient-il?   
d'ailleurs.   
Oui, mais encore?   
ailleurs, c'est tout. LA-bas, quoi!   
Et pourquoi ne peut-on pas passer un pacte d'invocation avec lui, nous aussi?   
Parce que! est-ce que vous pouvez invoquer le Kyubi, hein? seul l'hokage le peut.   
Quoi, tu veux dire que ce dragon est ton démon????? ta source est reveillée???   
Mais non!!!!!! elle dort toujours bien tranquillement, ma source! et je ne pourrais même pas vous dire à quoi elle ressemble!   
Et pourquoi le bracelet sert-il d'intermediaire?   
Fichez moi la paix. 

Et à ce point de l'interrogatoire, Anée disparaît completement. Le conseil des Kage pousse un soupir de lassitude. Encore un sujet sur lequelle Anée est completement bouché. Il va falloir faire avec... et attendre qu'elle revienne de ce "la-bas", "ailleurs" ou "Dieu seul sait où", en bref, l'endroit où elle disparaît.   
Pourtant, cette invocation est si prometteuse, si puissante! Les cinq grands démons aussi sont très puissants. Ils ont un chakra plus qu'abondant, une force d'Hercule, des sorts puissants... mais ce sont des démons. Ils sont controllés par les Kage, par la part d'humain des Kage. Mais au fond, ce sont toujours des démons sauvages, comme tout les shinobis.   
Le ryu avait l'air différent. Plus... sage. Plus...humain. Plus magicien que guerrier aussi. Quel type de créature est-ce? 

Anée pourrait leur répondre: un démon de l'ame, un démon du cœur, un esprit, comme moi. Mais elle choisit de ne rien dire. S'il savait, alors ils pourraient deviner qui est le Hakuryu. Et elle ne veut pas. Elle craint trop pour lui. Lors de la bataille, c'est lui qui lui est venu en aide de lui même. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler, et elle l'avait fait, malgré la peur qu'il lui arrive du mal. A tout prix elle veut proteger le Haku-ryu, cet être qu'elle aime le plus au monde. 

Dans le monde flottants des esprits, de son esprit, cet Ailleurs inclus dans leur monde, Anée flotte près d'une forme endormie. Elle ressemble à un dragon ryu. Un enorme Ryu, d'un blanc tres pur qui dort depuis toujours, et qui doit dormir toujours. Mais on ne peut pas etre sur. L'esprit sommeille, et son apparence est floue comme les rêves. C'est la source. La source endormie de la Shinkage. 

Ce n'est pas Haku-ryu. Personne ne doit savoir qui est haku-ryu... et pour dire la vérité, même Anée ne sait pas completement qui il est.   
Est-ce un "il", ou une "elle", deja?   
Quand naitra-t-il, s'il arrive à naitre.   
Quelle est sa forme dans le monde réel? le ryu est sa forme d'esprit seulement.   
Il/elle n'est pas encore pleinement conscient, il/elle est trop petit. Mais Anée sent sa gentillesse et son amour, et lui répond par les mêmes sentiment. 

c'est son enfant.   
Son enfant maudit, enfant d'un Hikari et d'une shinobi. Un enfant qui n'a pas le droit d'être et de vivre. Pour le proteger, Anée ne l'a pas transporté avec elle dans le monde réel. Si elle avait fait, tout le monde pourrais voir son ventre rond et gonflé. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. L'enfant dort ici, dans le corps de la source, qui est aussi une partie du corps d'Anée. Il est à l'abri. 

Si le bracelet de jade blanc sert de lien entre les deux, c'est parce que c'était un don d'amour du Shin-hikari pour la shinkage. Et que c'est le même amour qui a donné vie à Haku-ryu. Un seul sentiment, un lien unique.   



	17. Squad 1

**PLAN DE BATAILLE**

La victoire récente et complètement imprévue contre le Kaze-Hikari a stimulé toutes les troupes, et c'est avec un moral au beau fixe que les apprentis partent en mission, mais sans Anée aujourd'hui. Il y a un conseil très important où elle doit assister. Ce que les apprentis ne savent pas, ce que même Afra et Charlune ne savent pas, c'est que ce conseil va changer complètement la vie du village. 

Ordre du jour: Comment exterminer tous les Hikari? 

point numéro 1: combien en reste-il?   
shin-hikari: mort.   
Kaze-hikari: mort.   
Les autres: mystère absolu. On est sur d'une chose; le Mizu hikari est vivant, puissant et il s'appelle Teki.   
leurs troupes: aucune informations fiables.   
leurs bases: mystère total. 

Mais il semble qu'ils soient en déclin. Les shinobis en ont tué beaucoup ses derniers temps, par régiment entier. Ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire plus vite que les shinobis, donc on peut estimer qu'ils sont en baisse. Les Shinobis sont en train de faire disparaître les Hikari de la surface de la terre.   
Ils doivent s'en rendre compte aussi, et cherchent à rétablir la balance par des opérations aussi désespérée que le piège du vent. Il risque d'y en avoir d'autres comme ça, voir des opérations suicides. Un animal acculé devient plus dangereux. Il faut se dépêcher de les exterminer, par un grand coup. un coup fatal.   


Encore faut-il savoir où ils se cachent!   
Il y avait une seule grande base Hikari: celle qu'on appelait la cité interdite. Mais elle a été détruite lors de l'opération Lyun. Et ce n'etait pas là leur "pays", leur "village", leur "foyer". Alors où est-il?   
Nul ne l'a trouvé. 

En fait, c'est normal. A la lumière d'une analyse récente, c'est tout à fait normal. Depuis la construction du villages, les Atalantes rassemblent des centaines et des millions d'informations qu'elles stockent dans les bases de donnée gigantesque et qu'elle trient, recoupent, analysent en permanence. Et les Atalantes de la Terre ont fourni des conclusions qui ont motivé ce conseil suprême du pays Ninja. 

Le pays Hikari n'existe pas. 

Au contraire des Shinobi qui se sont fixés, les Hikari sont restés des nomades. essentiellement des nomades, avec des petites bases fixes, dispersées dans le monde, trop petites pour être vraiment remarqué.   
Au contraire des Shinobis, les hikari n'ont pas voulu écouter leur nature humaine qui les pousse à se batir un foyer, à fonder un pays. Ils sont restés des prédateurs des hommes et des shinobis, sans devenir un véritable peuple.   
C'est ce qui fait leur faiblesse, mais aussi leur force. Ils n'ont pas d'attaches, pas de chaines, pas d'entrave. Tout leur est permit et la terre entière est à eux. 

depuis l'annonce de cette découverte, les Atalantes des autres villages ont reprit d'arrache-pied l'étude de leur banque de donnée, et maintenant les informations afflue. Ils ont enfin comprit comment fonctionnaient les Hikari. Et ils peuvent même prévoir en partie... leur déplacement.   
Bien sur, ils ne se déplacent pas tous ensemble, mais en une foule de caravanes prenant des chemins distincts et des identité différentes.   
ça va être dur de les tuer tous ensemble, à moins de tous les réunir.......   
Mais il faut une tres bonne raison pour qu'ils se réunissent. Un appat suffisamment alléchant. 

Un silence de mort tombe brutalement sur la table quand Imoto prononce le mot "notre pays" 

se servir du pays Shinobi comme appat. S'arranger pour qu'ils sachent où se trouve le pays. Ils se rassembleront tous pour attaquer en masse... et alors.....   
la destruction totale.   
détruire complètement la terre des Shinobi.   
Une deuxième Apocalypse.   
Faire de nouveau exploser les cinq sources , toute au même endroit et en finir une fois pour toute avec les hikari. 

Ce plan glace le cœur humain, mais les Shinobis sont déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Ils n'en sont pas suicidaires pour autant. S'il prévoient de détruire le pays, ils faut aussi prévoir une nouvelle terre.   
Non, plutot cinq nouvelles terres. Les Shinobis vont se disperser. Il n'y aura plus un grand pays, mais cinq petits suffisamment répartit dans le monde. Cinq pays unis, chacun dirigé par un kage. cinq pays ayant les même idéaux et les mêmes modes de vie. et un conseil des 5 kage pour les réunir. 

Maintenant, il faut trouver ces cinq pays, puis y déménager dans le plus grand secret. Au travail. 

**MISSION ANBU (1)**

tout ce qui a été dit dans le conseil est resté ultra-confidentiel et les missiosn sont distribuées au ninjas sans qu'ils sachent ce qui se prépare derrière. C'est aussi le cas pour les équipes d'Anée, Afra et Charlune. Les deux Jounins males sont un peu surpris de voir une mission de classe A confiée à leurs petits apprentis, mais Anée réussit à leur expliquer bien les choses. en fait, els apprentis, c'est pour la figuration. 

Ils vont constituer un squad, une équipe importante comprenant des ninjas de tous les rangs. Nom de code du squad: Anbu. Leur mission: se faire passer pour le convoi d'un riche marchand et chercher dans la zone entre la mer et la montagne un endroit stratégique pour installer une base. Ensuite, construire un fort et le tenir.   
Officiellement, le fort va servir de base intermediaire pour stocker du materiel en vue d'opération importante dans le sud. En réalité, et seul Anée le sait, le fort sera candidat pour devenir le nouveau village du Feu.   
D'autre squad sont envoyés avec des missions semblables dans d'autres coin vides d'hommes. Le conseil du village tranchera pour le meilleur emplacement au retour des rapports. Puis il négociera avec le dirigeant du pays où se trouve la terre pour s'y installer. 

Le squad Anbu compte une petite vingtaine de personne, dont Afra (deguisé en valet), Charlune (déguisé en intendant), Anée (la femme du marchand) Pivoine (en servante), et Manon (déguisée en fifille ultragatée du riche marchand), Ikée (en cuisinière), Sholan et Tyl (en palfrenier). Ils ont avec eux deux autres Jounins (le marchand et une servante), et des chunins (les gardes).   
Ils ont des chariots bachés remplis de meubles et de vetements, et tirés par de lourds chevaux de traits, et quelques pur-sang. Tout ce materiel a été rassemblé par des vois détournée dans la ville de Malville, d'où le convoi part officiellement. 

Les couturiers font les dernieres retouches pour les costumes et les apprentis répètent leurs nouvelles indentité pour être sur de ne pas les oublier. Ikée rale dans son coin de devoir porter une coiffe stupide et un tablier sur un triple jupon en coton grossier. Elle étouffe completement dedans et elle n'arrive pas à bien bouger. Et en plus, c'est pas juste, Manon elle a une robe super mignonne en velours, et même Pivoine est mieux habillée qu'elle dans son uniforme de soubrette. En ne parlons pas d'Anée, qui porte même un triple rang de perle. Toute la bande des chunins se bidonne de rire au récit des malheurs d'Ikée, les jounins rient sous cape. Tout le monde est très excité, car le départ est prévu pour le lendemain, surtout les genins qui vont quitter le village pour plusieurs semaines sans doute pour la première fois!   


La première partie du voyage se passe sans autre problème qu'une dispute violente entre Ikée et Pivoine (Ikée ayant apprit fortuitement que Manda et Pivoine était fiancés). Heureusement, le role d'Ikée n'est pas tres important, et le chef de squad lui permet de se cacher au fond d'un chariot pour soigner son bleu au cœur en paix. Pour aborde la zone de recherche, ils ont décidés de contourner une des montagnes puis de descendre vers le sud jusqu'à la mer.   
Apres une marche d'une semaine dans la montagne sans croiser ame qui vive, le convoi redescend vers la foret en bas. C'est un région quasiment vide d'homme, une foret sauvage accollée à des montagnes. Le convoi utilise une des routes de commerce pour entamer sa descente vers le sud, et Ikée et Pivoine ont finit par se réconcilier. 

Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'ont croisé personne sur cette route d'ordinaire si marchande. C'est la seule route qui permet les echanges commerciaux avec le Port-Kogne et les pays du Grand Sud-ouest. Le convoi fait halte et des chunins sont envoyés en éclaireurs plus loin vers les villes habitées. Le premier à revenir est celui qui reviens du Sud, il arrive à toute vitesse et appelle la caravane à distance:"C'est terrible!!!!"   
Mais quand le chef de squad se lève pour aller au-devant du chunin, de dernier lui crie:"Non, restez où vous êtes!! je suis sans doute contaminé!!"   
tout le monde se lève d'inquietrude.   
le chunin: "Une épidémie etrange s'est declaré dans le port, il y a deja plus d'un miliers de victimes! la maladie se transmet par simple contact, voir même dans l'air. Ne vous approchez pas plus de moi! je vais retourner à Port-Kogne, je suis censé être en quarantaine. je ne veux pas vous transmettre le mal!"   
Le chef de Squad aquiesce. C'est la meilleure décision. Dès la mention de l'épidemie, Anée a tendu un kekkai sanitaire autour d'eux pour les isoler. Ils doivent éviter desormais tout contact avec des gens exerieur. Charlune avise, autour du Kekkai, des petits insectes qui volent....   
Charlune:" Manon, tu avais envoyé des insectes dans toutes les directions, pour surveiller, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas?"   
Manon: "Oui."   
Afra: "Mauvais...ils peuvent être allé loin, et sans doute ont put etre au contact de la maladie...."   
Anée: "Oui.... manon, tous les insectes que tu avais envoyé à l'exterieur, fait les se rassembler là, juste devant le kekkai. On va les bruler."   
Manon: "N.. Non..."   
Anée: "Il le faut. C'est pour notre sécurité."   
Manon s'execute sans plus de discussion et Charlune fait bruler tous les insectes dans sa boule de feu. Le deuxième chunin, celui qui est parti vers le nord, revient avec plus de nouvelles, amis lui aussi reste à distance du groupe. l'épidemie a deja atteint plusieurs ville au Nord. Toutes les routes sont coupées, la quarantaine est proclamée. Il leur transmet oralement tout ce qu'il a put savoir sur la maladie et sa propagation, puis il part, lui aussi. On l'a appelé la fièvre du Sud, et la periode d'incubation dure entre 3 et 45 jours. 

Dans le squad, un silence inquiet s'installe. Ils sont en plein dans la région contaminée, sont-ils eux aussi deja contaminé. L'inquiétude se lit sur tout les visages, mais Anée s'efforce de rassurer: "L'épidemie a commencé il y a 5 jours et nous avons passé une semaine dans les montagnes sans rencontrer personne. Il y a peu de risque que nous ayons été atteint. Mais il faut songer à se mettre à l'abri....."   
Ikée: "Alors... la mission est annulée?"   
Anée:"Hm, non, je ne pense pas. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer au village avant d'être sur de ne pas avoir attrapé la fièvre du Sud. Il faut qu'on reste ici au moins le temps de la quarantaine. Alors, autant bien s'installer et le construire, ce fort."   
Afra: " On empechera tout le monde de s'approcher, et ça ira. Bon, cherchons un endroit bien pour s'installer..."   
Charlune: "Eloignons-nous de la route. Il n'y a plus lieu de conserver nos deguisement. Nous irons plus vite en Ninja."   
Anée: "Mais on ne peut pas se séparer. Le kekkai que je fais filtre l'air et le purifie, mais je ne peux pas l'étendre enormémént." 

Avec soulagement, Ikée peut enfin se débarrasser de son triple jupon et elle sautille sur place, sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée. Manon, elle garde sa jolie robe, ce qui fait sourire Afra. Les chevaus aussi font tomber leur "déguisements", et les robes bleues, roses, perles et orange des chevaux d'Anée peuvent enfin se montrer en plein jour.   
Les Shinobis peuvent maintenant s'enfoncer dans la foret à toute vitesse, s'eloignant des chemins fréquenté, avec chevaux et chariots, dans le plus grand silence..... Il faudra tout de meme expliquer comment un cheval tirant un chariot arrive à passer entre deux arbres espacé de 20cm au maximum.... et à grimper sur une branche sans perdre le chargement....   
tres fort, les chevaux, quand même!   
  
  



	18. Squad 2

MISSION ANBU (2) 

Le soleil est bas sur l'horizon quand le squad Anbu atteint le pied des montagnes. les Shinobis ont l'intention de s'enfoncer dans la montagne pour s'y installer, mais une falaise en à pic se dresse devant eux. Sans même ralentir leur courses, les Shinobis montent d'une traite la paroi, leur chakra faisant adherer leur pieds à la roche. Arrivée en haut, Anée se retourne et s'arrète. La vue est magnifique du haut de la falaise, et le coucher de soleil embrasant l'horizon est la meilleur des eclairage pour mettre en valeur la foret touffue et la roche beige des montagnes. Le petit groupe fait une pause pour admirez la tombée du soir. Ils sont sur un des petits plateaux au sommet de la montagne, une chaine de pic de taille moyenne et à la pente abrupte. Aucun chemin humain ne peut y accéder. Là haut, ils sont tranquille à l'abri.   
Le chef de squad perturbe le silence religieux: "Je pense qu'on a trouvé un bon endroit pour passer la nuit.... voir même pour s'installer."   
Ils sortent des chariot tout leur materiel pendant qu'Anée installe une Kekkai sanitaire fixe à l'aide de parchemin. Pour l'instant, il ne prennent pas le risque d'en sortir. Il chercheront demain un moyen pour pouvoir explorer librement la zone et determiner si c'est judicieux de s'installer là. 

La nuit s'est passée sans problème, et le temps heureusement ensoleillée les accueille au réveil. Après maintes discussions, ils se répartissent différentes taches:   
à Anée le soin de construire le fort.   
Pivoine: "hein??? toute seule??"   
Anée: " oui, oui c'etait prévu comme ça."   
les cinq genins en vigiles, ils ne doivent laisser approcher personne dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètre, mais sans sortir du Kekkai.   
Tyl: "Alors on fait comment?"   
charlune: "tu les tue à distance avec des projectiles ou des sorts, andouille. Et tu fais immédiatement bruler le corps et un peu d'espace alentour, pour nettoyer."   
Afra en protection de la précieuse Shinkage, comme d'habitude, et en vigile supplementaire avec son Byakugan.   
Charlune, les jounins et Chunins en exploration. Pour ne pas risquer une contamination, ils doivent porter des gants, des masques et de nombreuses protections. En rentrant, il devront se désinfecter avant de rentrer dans le Kekkai. 

Les genins ont organisé un roulement pour surveiller les alentours. Ikée, Tyl et Sholan ont prit le premier tour. Manon et Pivoine se reposent en attendant, et elles regardent avec interet ce que fabrique Anée.   
Elle est censé fabriquer un fort........... pour l'instant, elle trace des signes sur le sol en chantonnant. Puis elle prend un sachet de graines et les plante une par une, choisissant l'endroit avec précaution à chaque fois. Puis elle commence à faire des signes..... et les plantes se mettent à pousser, à pousser, à grandir, à se tordre et se plier... et quand Anée arrete ses incantation, c'est une grande maison de bois vivants qui se trouve au milieu du plateau. Les genins sont tellement étonné qu'ils en oublient de surveiller les environs et Afra doit les rappeller à l'ordre. 

Pendant qu'Anée s'attelle à la construction d'une petite cabane pour installer ses jutsu de désinfection, Manon et Pivoine ont prit leur tour de garde et les trois autres sont venus se reposer. Afra, lui, veille toujours.   
Tyl, Sholan et Ikée s'ennuient assez vite, ils ne sont pas très fatigués. ils cherchent quelque choses à faire... et Ikée a alors une idée. Ils vont décorer les masques que mettent les ninjas qui sortent du Kekkai! ils vont les graver, les peindres, pour les personnalisé! Les trois apprentis sortent leurs kunai et Ikée sa trousse de maquillage. enfin de l'occupation! 

Tout en taillant précautionneusement un masque qu'elle destine à son professeur Afra, Ikée discute un peu avec Anée, d'abord de son principal souci: les fiancailles de Manda et Pivoine.   
Anée: "C'est juste un mariage d'interet, Ikée. Ne le prends pas trop à cœur. Et puis tu mérites meiux que se petit arrogant de Manda."   
Ikée: " Je sais, je sais, Pivoine a des dons pour le shinjutsu, et c'est que que manda veut pour ses enfants, car lui est nul en Shin jutsu! Mais quand même, Pivoine a mit une clause d'exclusivité dans le contrat de fiancailles. Elle est égoiste, elle pourrait le partager un peu, non?"   
Anée :" tu sais, Ikée, Pivoine sait bien qu'il n'y a pas d'amour pour elle dans les sentiments de Manda. Il n'est pas attaché à elle par les sentiments. Elle a peur de le perdre. Et donc elle l'attache à elle d'une autre manière, à mon avis. Mais ce type de comportement ne peut qu'engendrer des difficultés dans le couple par la suite, si elle devient trop etouffante. J'essaye de pousser Pivoine à beaucoup s'investir dans le shin justu pour qu'elle ne réduise pas son monde à Manda et ses enfants. pour qu'elle ait d'autres interet, qui l'occuperont assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas tout le temps sur le dos de Manda..."   
Ikée: ".... je ne sais pas pourquoi, ta description ressemble aussi à celle de Cérès. Elle était folle amoureuse de Charlune quand elle était jeune, elle l'a séduit et ensorcellés, ils se sont marié. Elle a arreter le service actif et lui a donnée une fille dont elle s'occupe beaucoup. Et maintenant leur couple bat de l'aile."   
Anée lève les yeux du plan d'installation des meubles qu'elle est en train de dessiner un peu surprise.   
Anée: "Tu en sais des choses..."   
Ikée: "Des Atalantes en parlaient. Il paraît que Cérès est même partie de la maison, un peu avant notre mission...."   
Anée: " Elle est partie en mission. Némésis lui a fait reprendre du service, et l'a envoyé à l'exterieur pour la faire changer d'air. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne va pas fort entre Charlune et Cérès. En un sens, le départ de Cérès et notre mission les arrange bien. ça va leur laisser le temps de réflechir et de faire le point."   
Ikée: " Moi j'espère qu'il vont se remettre ensemble!"   
Anée: "Oh? et toi, tu n'espère pas séduire charlune et prendre la place de Cérès?"   
Ikée rougit et répond avec véhémence: "ça va pas! il est bien trop vieux pour moi! et c'est mon professeur!"   
Anée: " Mmm, tu lui a quand même demandé d'être ton premier homme quand tu aurais l'age d'entrer dans le lotus rose..."   
Ikée: "comment tu sais?!! chut, le dis pas au garçon, hein!"   
Anée: "Je sais Tout "   
Ikée: " et toi, Anée, tu as quand des enfants?"   
Il n'y a guère qu'un apprenti, innocent et ignorant les petits secrets du village, qui oserait poser la question. Mais l'athmosphère est propice aux confidences. Et assise tranquillement dans l'herbe baignée de soleil, les yeux posé sur l'infini vert de la foret, Anée est sereine. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle un jour a laisser sa douleur derrière elle et à revivre...   
Anée: " Peut-etre... que je m'y mettrais bientôt......."   
Oui, quand le Haku-ryu sera né, elle pourrait avoir d'autres enfants..mais...   
Ikée: "Avec qui, alors?"   
Afra, j'aimerai bien...mais nous somme proches par le sang, ça ne plaira pas.   
Anée: " Mystère"   
Ikée: "Allez, dit le moi, s'il-te-plaiiiiiiit....................... Eh? mais je ne veux pas être dans la même chambre que Pivoine!"   
Anée a fait dévier l'attention de la petite fille sur le plan qu'elle tient sur ces genoux, pour qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions.   
Pivoine: "il y aura un dortoir de fille, et un dortoir de garçon, alors c'est obligé. Il y a deux salles de bains séparé. En bas, la salle commune et la cuisine. Qu'est ce que tu en penses? J'attends le retour des gros bras pour qu'ils sortent le mobilier du chariot et l'installent." 

en fin d'après-midi, les shinobis en exploration reviennent les uns après les autres. Après être passé à la cabane de désinfection et avoira changé de vêtements, ils entrent dans le Kekkai qui entoure le palissade de bois récemment construite. Anée a préparé le diner tôt, se doutant qu'ils sont affamés. Pendant le repas, ils racontent tout ce qu'ils ont vus, et à quel point cet endroit leur plait!   
l'adoption de cet encdroit comme base provisoire est donc définitive, et il faut maintenant le baptiser. C'est charlune qui propose l'idée que tous adopteront par la suite, une idée inspirée de sa mère Karine: Konoha, le fort caché dans les feuilles des arbres. 

Le lendemain, les genins remettent solennelement à ceux qui sortent du kekkai les masques qu'ils ont fabriqués la veille; Et même Charlune accepte de mettre le sien, taillé à l'efigie d'un renard, pour ne pas entendre les jérémiades d'Ikée.   
Desormais, les genins en vigie sur le sommet de la falaise, et les chunins et jounins en patrouille vont interdire l'accès à tout homme dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres autour du fort de Konoha. et gare aux intrus, ils seront impitoyablement executé et brulé.   


Le squad Anbu passa là sa quarantaine, gardien cruel du fort de konoha. Par l'intermediaire de Témari, la jounin du vent, volant sur son deltaplane, ils ont pu recevoir et envoyer des nouvelles à leur village. Mais Temari s'est bien gardée de se poser dans une région aussi contaminée par la fièvre du Sud.   
L'épidemie a fait des victimes par milliers et elle continue de remonter vers le Nord. Tout les pays sont en alerte et les demandes de Kekkai de protection ont explosée. Les Shinobis sont aussi chargé de faire respecter les quarantaine. Dans la région autour de Konoha, il n'y a plus âme qui vive, tout les villages ont été décimés par la maladie. Un remède et un vaccin a été trouvé récement, ils ont bon espoir d'endiguer le mal. 

Et effectivement, après plusieurs semaine de lutte acharnée, la fièvre du Sud a finit par être eradiquée. Les caisses shinobis se sont tres bien rempli pendant cette période et très peu d'entre aux ont été touché. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, le fort de Konoha a vut arriver de plus en plus de compatriotes et de materiel. Et quand les équipes d'Anée et Charlune repartent vers Ka-Cian, c'est un véritable village qui se dresse au pied de la falaise et sur le plateau. La région étant maintenant à l'abandon, le chef de l'état du Feu à accepter de la ceder aux shinobis, contre promesse d'assistance militaire.   
Konoha va devenir le nouveau village des ninjas du feu. 

Le squad Anbus a accompli sa mission.   
  
  



	19. Squad 3

LA GRANDE BATAILLE 

Après un si long séjour loin de chez eux, les huit shinobis courent avec impatience sur la route menant à leur village. Enfin, ils passent la porte du village et s'arrêtent hors d'haleine et le coeur battant d'émotion en revoyant un paysage qu'ils connaissent sur le bout des deux.   
Pivoine: "On est rentrés!!!!!!"   
Afra: " Et on est tous vivants! Allez les petits, dispersion, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous!"   
Pivoine: "YEAH! Merciiiii!! A demain!"   
Les cinq enfants décampent pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives, pendant que les trois jounins se dirigent vers le Quartier Général rendre leur rapport.   
Charlune:" ça fait étrange de se dire que bientôt, ce village ne sera plus le notre. Il va nous manquer."   
Afra: "Oui, on s'est beaucoup attaché à lui. Il y a plein de souvenir ici."   
Anée: "Mais une fois qu'il n'y aura plus d'Hikari nous ne serons plus obligé de nous cacher et de vivre enfermer. Nous pourrons voyager beaucoup plus librement, et profiter des caravanes commerciales."   
Afra: "Peut-etre... mais, tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement envie que ça de me mêler aux humains ordinaires."   
Charlune: " Nous sommes des démons au fond de nous même. Les humains ne l'accepteront jamais et ne nous accepterons jamais comme cela. Ils peuvent se retourner contre nous un jour."   
Anée: "Vous etes bien plus forts qu'eux, allons! Et puis, a force de se mêler aux humains, le sang de démon va peu à peu se diluer, jusqu'à être presque introuvable. C'est ce que souhaite le conseil. Le réveil des Sources a gravement désorganisé le monde, et nous, Shinobis, nous continuons d'entretenir le désordre par notre simple existence. En apaisant notre coeur de démons, nous apaiserons le monde. Et un jour, il pourra redevenir aussi beau qu'il l'était avant."   
Charlune: "Moi je l'aime comme ça, le monde."   
Afra: "Tout a fait d'accord. Je ne connais pas le monde d'avant, mais celui de maintenant est tres bien. et au moins, il nous permet d'exister, nous les shinobis. Anée, sincèrement, ça ne te rends pas triste de penser que les démons et leurs ames brulantes vont disparaître?"   
Anée: " ..... je ne sais pas trop. Sans doute parce que le sang de démons en moi n'est pas complètement réveillé et me cause plus de douleur que joie.... "   


Après avoir accompli les taches administratives, ils rentrent tout les trois à la maison. Faucon, allongée sur le canapé avec interdiction de se lever et un ventre de presque 9 mois, garde sa moue maussade pour les accueillir, mais Afra et Charlune ne s'en rendent même pas compte, tout occupé qu'ils sont à embrasser et caliner leurs petites filles adorées. Anée les regardent avec envie. Mais Menolly dans les bras de son papa l'a vue et fait de grand geste dans sa direction. Quand Afra se rapproche d'Anée, la petite l'attrape par le col et la tire vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés tous les trois l'un à l'autre. Afra et Anée s'enlace tendrement, tenant Menolly rayonnante entre eux, oubliant pour une fois la présence de témoins. Faucon décidément très irritable interrompt la scène: "Afra et Anée, allez faire ça ailleurs, merci! Je vous rappelle aussi que Papa désapprouve formellement tout union entre personnes de la même famille. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, et Anée n'a toujours pas d'enfants. "   
Afra: "Faucon!"   
Anée se sépare d'Afra et part dans sa chambre, blessée. Un enfant, un enfant, arrêtez de me parler de ça! Menolly fait une grimace envers Faucon quand Afra sort lui aussi de la pièce pour rejoindre Anée. Alia, dans les bras de Charlune, n'a rien perdu du spectacle, et ses yeux rouges tournoient rageusement en direction de la petite dernière des Hyugas. Oh, elle est jalouse, elle est jalouse de voir que Menolly a la Shinkage comme maman. Mais aussi, elle en veut à Anée, qu'elle rend responsable des disputes entre ses parents, et par amalgame, elle en veut à Menolly. 

En fin d'après-midi, les trois Jounins reçoivent un nouvel ordre de mission: "Préparez vos bagages pour partir demain avec vos enfants et apprentis pour Konoha." Après un long moment de stupéfaction, une sorte de frénésie s'empare des Hyugas, Uchiwa et Chardons. Ils n'ont qu'une seule soirée pour tout empaqueter!!! Cérès est toujours en mission et n'est même pas là pour les aider, au grand regret de Charlune qui doit tout faire avec Alia dans les pattes.. Complètement submergés par la panique, ils n'ont même pas le temps d'avoir un brin de nostalgie à l'idée de quitter leur foyer à jamais. Après le diner, Itoko vient aider son fils Anée tandis que Charlune a réquisitionné Oxane, moyennant quoi ils terminent avant l'aube. Les bagages sont chargée dans des charrettes tirée par les chevaux-ninjas d'Anée. Anée, Afra, Menolly, Charlune et Alia embrassent avec émotions Onii, Itoko, Oxane et Faucon, qui les rejoindront plus tard à Konoha. En principe, Cérès est elle aussi deja en route, et elle les précédera à Konoha. Puis les chariot rejoignent une longue file d'autres chariots, parmi lesquels ceux de leurs apprentis. La caravane s'ébranle, direction Konoha. 

Tous les Shinobis de la caravane gardent les yeux fixés devant eux en passant la porte de Cian. Ils ne regarderont pas derrière eux. 

Le voyage sera long au rythme des lourds chariots, chargés de meubles et de vêtements, mais aussi de rouleaux de techniques, d'armes et d'équipements, de sortilèges et d'or. Les ninjas se sont constitués une bonne réserve grâce à la lutte contre l'épidémie, et ils en auront besoin jusqu'à ce que le nouveau village soit achevé. 

Par la force de l'habitude, le deuxième jour du voyage, les apprentis se sont regroupés et marchent à coté de leurs maitres. Alia et Menolly ouvrent de grands yeux sur le monde nouveaux qui s'offre à elle, perchée sur les épaules de leurs pères respectifs. C'est la première fois qu'elles sortent du village, et elles sont enchantées. 

Quand soudain, un frisson parcourt Anée qui se fige de terreur. Cette sensation, elle l'a deja ressentie auparavant.... Anée chuchote :"Teki" et le silence tombe sur la caravane. Les armes sortent de leurs étuis, les yeux sondent les profondeurs de la foret, les oreilles cherchent le moindre bruit....   
Pivoine: "Y...y'a plus de bruit tout à coup......."   
Afra lui fait signe de se taire, quand un tremblement de terre violent le déséquilibre, ainsi que toute la caravane. Une grande lueur rouge illumine le ciel dans la direction du village.   
Le domaine Ninja est attaqué.   
Les Hikaris les ont trouvés. 

Ils ont été plus rapides que les estimations, ils ont localisé trop vite les Shinobis. Les anciens villages ne sont pas complètement évacués et les nouveaux pas encore assez forts pour se défendre. Mais heureusement pour ses derniers, les Hikaris ont choisis de se concentrer sur une cible qu'ils cherchent depuis prêt de trente ans: le pays shinobis.   
Bardé haine, ils viennent pour détruire ce pays maudits et exterminer tous leurs ennemis. Ils ont agis trop tot, mais....   
Anée: "ça ne change rien, on continue le plan."   
Un concert de protestation s'élève des shinobis, qui veulent faire demi-tour pour défendre Ka-cian; Mais Anée les fait taire d'une voix forte: " Silence! détachez les chevaux et chargez les uniquement de l'essentiel: or, arme et rouleaux! On part tous à grande vitesse vers Konoha! la survie de notre peuple en dépend! " 

Dans les cinq villages attaqués, des ordres similaires sont distribués à tous les ninjas encore présent. Une partie d'entre eux, surtout les jeunes et les femelles, emportent ce qu'ils peuvent de précieux et filent vers les nouveaux villages. Les autres restent pour combattre, retenir les Hikaris.... et les piéger en faisant exploser leur Source. Répondant à l'appel de leur Kage, les sources et démons de tous les combattants se mettent à vibrer, et les shinobis qui restent combattre révèlent pour la première fois en pleine lumière leur véritable forme. Les énormes animaux menés par les Kage se lancent dans la bataille, prêt à tuer le maximum d'Hikari. Ils doivent les garder dans le pays Ninja assez longtemps pour que les autres aient le temps de fuir. Ensuite, ce sera une deuxième Apocalypse. 

Imoto, la Mizukage, sous sa forme de dragon aqueux, cherche des yeux le Mizu ?Hikari dans la foule qui les attaque, mais elle ne le voit pas. Où est-il?   


COMBAT DE GLACE 

Loin du coeur de la bataille, le Mizu Hikari Teki cherche son ennemi. Il est le plus puissant des Hikari, plus puissant même que la plupart des Kage. Il n'y a que deux personnes qu'il craint et hait à la fois. L'une d'elle est Imoto, sa petite amie dans le monde d'autrefois, celle qui l'a abandonné, trahie. La source qui s'est éveillée en premier, aussi forte que lui. Mais s'ils se rencontrent, si l'Eau croise l'Eau.... Teki redoute ce qui peut se passer une fois encore, une reconnaissance, une fusion des ames et une nouvelles blessure dans son coeur, le plongeant encore plus dans sa folie assassine. La deuxième personne qu'il craint, c'est Anée. La sœur ainée d'Imoto. Il la croyait morte de la mort glaciale, et elle est revenue à la vie. Elle eut la force de vaincre son sort. Elle peut devenir plus puissante que lui, si elle reste en vie. Mais actuellement, elle est encore faible et inexpérimentée par rapport aux autres Kage, de surcroît fragilisée par la perte du Shin-hikari. C'est le bon moment.   
Alors il la cherche parmi les Shinobis en fuite, pour la tuer une deuxième fois, pour cette fois s'assurer de sa mort, en la frappant avec une mort glaciale forte de 30 ans d'expérience criminelle. 

En tête de son groupe de shinobi, Anée sent un frisson glacé se propager dans son dos. Elle crie en s'arrêtant: "Teki est proche!!!"   
Le groupe de Shinobi se regroupe en cercle, mettant les enfants au centre, fixant tout l'espace autour d'eux, prêt à défendre leur vie chèrement. La volonté de Tuer de Teki est si aiguisée, si puissante qu'Anée peut la sentir, comme une corde vibrante tendue entre elle et lui. C'est elle qu'il va viser en premier. Les mains d'Anée se tendent devant elle, son chakra jaillit par tous les pores de son corps, l'esprit d'Anée tisse son sortilège et plie la masse d'énergie, mais trop tard, trop lent. Il est deja là, a quelques mètres d'elle à peine, sa main auréolée de bleue laissant une trainée glacée derrière lui. Il va la geler avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lancer son sort, la vitesse de Teki est supérieure aux réflexes d'Anée. L'aura bleue s'écrase sur la chair chaude, les corps se figent à jamais, transformés en statut de glace.   
Devant Anée, Afra et Charlune se sont jetés, tous les deux comme un bouclier unique, une seule statue de glace. Mais ni Anée, ni Teki n'ont le temps de penser à ce détails. de nouveau , il tend sa main gainée de bleue, elle lève ses mains gorgée de blanc traversant la statue de glace comme de l'eau. Leurs mains se rencontrent et un souffle glacé explose dans la foret. 

Dans ce chemin lourd de silence, les shinobis du groupe ouvrent les sur un paysage immaculé. Arbres, terre, feuilles, tout est devenu blanc, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige, qui ne fond pas malgré la tiédeur ambiante. Au centre de ce blanc, deux statues de glace se dressent face à face. De Charlune et Afra, il ne restent que des éclats de glaces bleus, dispersés par le souffle dans toute la foret. Anée et Teki ne bougent plus, tous les deux figé paume contre paume dans la glace. est-ce une seconde qui s'écoule, ou bien un siècle? Dans un silence horrifié, les cinq apprentis et les autres shinobis voient la glace se fendre, puis se briser. Les statues éclatent et tombent à terre en fragments indistincts.   
  


LA FIN DES ESPRITS 

Comme répondant au silence, cinq hurlements lointains se font entendrent. Une fois de plus, les Sources ont perdus le liens les unissant à la Shinkage, une fois de plus la rage et le désespoir les submerge. Mais cette fois, leur cœur d'humain n'y résiste pas. Il cède et se dissout dans les Sources, dans le Chakra virulent des grands démons qui se déverse maintenant avec fureur.   
La deuxième Apocalypse. La Terre tremble et se plie, L'océan se contorsionne, la foudre traverse le ciel, le Vent tourbillonne, le feu engloutit tout sur son passage. Dans la tourmente, shinobis et Hikari périssent ensemble de la main des 5 grands démons devenu fou. 

Au milieu de la neige blanche, cernés de tout cotés par les flammes, les tourbillons et les impacts de foudre, les shinobis du groupe d'Anée sont en mauvaises posture. Ils sont suffisamment loin du champs de bataille pour ne pas avoir été détruit par l'explosion, mais leur mort ne tardera pas à venir s'ils ne trouvent pas un chemin de fuite. Ikée et Manon ont chacune prit sur leur dos la fille de leur maitre défunt, prête à tout pour qu'elles vivent. Les deux petites filles sont silencieuses, immobile. Alia est trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qui est arrivé, mais Menolly, elle, a comprit. Elle a vu. Et sa douleur est telle qu'elle ne peut l'exprimer que par le silence. Pivoine peinant à retenir ses larmes regarde les restes de son maitre bien-aimé, Anée, quand un éclat blanc mat attire son regard au milieu du blanc étincelant de la glace.   
Un bracelet de jade blanc, un dragon enroulé.... le bracelet de la Shinkage. Pivoine le ramasse. Il y a encore un espoir, ils peuvent être sauvé. Murmurant à mi-voix, plus pour elle même, Pivoine parle en mettant le bracelet à son bras: "Pardon, Shinkage, je vais vous désobéir...."   
Fidèle aux enseignements de son maitre, la jeune fille transforme son chakra en un fluide léger, qui passe dans le bracelet tandis qu'elle appelle et supplie: "Hakuryu, je t'en prie, vient! nous avons besoin de toi."   
ce n'est pas Anée qui appelle, mais le dragon a sentit dans le coeur de Pivoine la détresse et la prière, alors il répond et passe la frontière tenue des mondes pour rejoindre celui des hommes. Quand il apparaît, sous ses pieds la terre tremble et tout autour du petit groupe de shinobis rode la mort. Allongée sur sa tête, Pivoine ouvre les yeux avec difficultés. Elle sent la fatigue qui plombe ses paupières, mais la joie la maintient en éveil. Elle a invoqué le dragon blanc d'Anée, elle a réussi. Les shinobis s'entassent sur le dos de l'animal légendaire et il s'envole, guidée par l'esprit de Pivoine, vers Konoha. Derrière lui, la Terre finit par céder. Le pays shinobi se brise comme un miroir et s'enfonce dans la lave, entrainant avec lui les survivants de son peuple et de leur ennemis, les cinq grands Kage et les grands Hikari. L'océan se déverse dans le creux avec fracas, scellant leur tombe dans les profondeurs. 

Les seuls survivants du massacre sont les shinobis sur le dos du dragon, qui pleurent en silence la perte de leur peuple. Toujours allongée sur la tête du ryu, Pivoine sent ses membres s'engourdir et se glacer, mais elle ne peut pas sombrer maintenant, elle doit tenir jusqu'à Konoha, elle doit amener là bas les siens. Une main chaude se pose sur son poignet, une ame vient soutenir la siennes, un chakra vient se rajouter au sien. "Tiens bon, Pivoine!"   
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses reconnaît la voix de celui qui s'allonge à coté d'elle pour la soutenir.   
Pivoine: "Sholan...?"   
Elle n'a guère la force d'en dire plus, et lui non plus ne répond rien, toute sa force passant dans le bracelet pour maintenir le dragon dans ce monde. C'est comme un noeud qui se défait dans le coeur de Pivoine. Enfin, son ancien partenaire a reconnu sa force à elle, enfin il lui vient en aide, non pas pour se mettre en valeur, mais pour elle et les autres shinobis. Il a l'ame d'un grand Shinobi, mais il est trop tard pour le montrer. Les Hautes falaises de Konoha, toujours intactes, apparaissent à l'horizon mais la vie de Sholan est à son terme. Son existence se dissipe, sa chaleur s'éteint, son chakra s'efface, englouti par l'immensité qui dort de l'autre coté du bracelet, dans l'Ailleurs. Auprès de Pivoine, c'est un cadavre inerte qui repose. Assis derrière, les trois autres apprentis réalisent le prix de cette invocation et le courage des deux autres genins.   
Enfin le grand dragon se pose au centre d'un village en émoi, qui accueille les survivants dans la plus grande panique. Ils ont sentit de loin les vibrations de la bataille et demande à corps et à cri des explications aux témoins. 

Au milieu du vacarme, Pivoine sent ses forces la quitter, sa vie se finir. Elle n'a plus la force de se tenir aux cornes du dragon, elle tombe. Il la soutient . Elle est debout, appuyée sur le museau soyeux du Dragon. elle voit ses grands yeux vert.   
Pivoine: "ne soit…pas triste, hakuryu…je vais te dire un secret…j'avais deux rêves…que je n'ai jamais révélé…je voulais…t'invoquer, juste une fois, Haku…et je voulais…protéger… mon..village…alors..je n'ai aucun regret"   
Haku disparaît, emportant dans ses griffes le bracelet de jade blanc, et Pivoine tombe, la dernière Shin-ninja vient de mourir.   
  
  
  
  



	20. epilogue

AVENIR

Terre  
La deuxième apocalypse a été tres localisée. Dans les pays alentours, même si il y a eut des degats importants, des morceaux de pays sombrant dans la mer, ou des iles apparaissant, la situation n'est pas catastrophique et la vie a repris son cours normal en quelques années.  
Tous les hikaris sont morts, les Kage aussi et avec eux la plupart des Shinobis qui n'avaient pas encore migré vers les nouveaux villages. Leurs effectifs, leurs ressources, leurs savoir gravement entamé, les ninjas dans chacun des cinq villages travaillent dur pour survivre, et les femmes font de nombreux enfants.

Manon  
Silencieuse et discrète comme toujours, Manon a mené une carrière de Shinobis efficace, spécialisée dans l'espionnage, jusqu'à un grand age. Après avoir prit sa retraite, elle s'est occupé encore de longues années de ses innombrables petits-enfants avant de s'éteindre paisiblement.

Tyl  
Maitre de sabre connu est respecté, le Jounin Tyl est mort au combat à l'age de 53 ans, laissant derrière lui une veuve et des enfants inconsolables.

Manda  
Ayant été scellé par Anée, et ne pouvant se débarrasser du sceau malgré sa bonne conduite, il n'a pu devenir Ninja, il est devenu forgeron et fabricant d'armement Ninja célèbre pour son silence et son visage sombre. Seule son épouse sait que derrière ce masque dur, Manda pleure la mort de sa première fiancée Pivoine, à laquelle il était en réalité tres attaché. Après la mort de son épouse lors de la naissance de leur 7ieme enfant, il a disparu du village. La rumeur veut que submergé par le chagrin, il soit devenu un démon.

Ikée  
Après avoir travaillé quelques années comme chunin, elle épousa Manda à qui elle donna 7 enfants avant de mourir.

Menolly  
Ses cheveux blanchirent pour prendre la même teinte que ses yeux le jour où elle assista à la mort de son père et d'Anée. Elle refusa l'adoption par Cérès et partit vivre à l'orphelinat. Elle ne voulut plus jamais d'autre papa et d'autre maman. Elle ne se maria jamais, mais eut de nombreux enfants, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre à 20 ans la tête de la brigade tortures et interrogatoire. La "Dame blanche" etait si redouté que nombre de prisonnier préférait parler ou se suicider plutot que tomber entre ses mains.  
A coté de ça, elle développa contre Alia, pour des raisons absolument mystérieuse, une haine tenace qui empoisonna les rapports entre les deux familles pendant longtemps. Menolly mourut assassinée par son propre petit-fils, qui était amoureux d'une fille Uchiwa.

Cérès  
Elle pleura beaucoup à la mort de Charlune, et détesta encore plus Anée pour cela. Elle éleva seule sa fille Alia en travaillant comme secrétaire au quartier général. Quand Alia atteignit l'age adulte, Cérès se suicida pour rejoindre Charlune.

Alia  
Elle et Menolly se disputèrent beaucoup au sujet d'Anée et de Cérès. De disputes en mots cruels, de farces méchantes en persécution, elle se mit à haïr sa cousine. Après la mort de Cérès, Alia porta plainte contre Menolly, qu'elle accusa (avec raison) d'avoir manipulé Cérès pour la pousser au suicide, mais l'affaire fut classée sans suite faute de preuve concrète. Alia devint la redouté chef des Anbus à l'age de 19 ans. Elle se maria et fut toujours fidèle à son mari, à qui elle donna 6 enfants. Elle mourut de maladie à l'age de 69 ans, peut après la mort de Menolly. Un Empoisonnement ???

Temari  
La jounin du vent survécu trois ans à la mort de Saya, le temps d'avoir un enfant. Puis elle se donna la mort.

Les autres shinobis qui vous avez rencontré dans l'histoire périrent tous en même temps que leur pays. Avec eux, l'histoire de leur peuple avait disparu. Aucun des survivants ne peut jamais, ni écrire, ni raconter, ni dessiner ce qui s'était passé, la douleur de la perte des Kage rendant insoutenables les souvenirs de l'époque Errantes et de Cian. Quelques générations suffirent pour que tout ses évènements soient oubliés.

Et Quand, bien des siècles plus tard, le Kyubi ressortit de la lave encore plein de rage, nul ne se souvint qu'il était autrefois le seul et unique Kage du feu. Les shinobis le combattirent et le scellèrent. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

SECRETS :Les secrets d'Anée et d'Itoko, les secrets des esprits.

Elles ne l'ont jamais dit à quiconque, ne l'ont jamais laissé paraître. Nul n'en a jamais rien sut.

Lors de la bataille du col de Senan, il y avait un Hikari qui avait survécu. Caché dans les bois, à 100 mètres à peine du camp Shinobi. Il avait attendu son heure, patiemment. L'heure de venger les siens, de tuer celle qui les avait découvert. Il avait attendu longtemps.  
Et un jour une occasion s'était présentée. La jeune shinobi était seule, aucun des siens n'était aux alentours. Il l'avait étudié à fond, il connaissait ses techniques par cœur, ses faiblesses aussi. Il voulait lui faire connaître pire que la mort. Et elle était à sa merci.  
Elle n'avait put se défendre, ses forces drainées par l'Hikari et avait dut subir ses outrages sans pouvoir se défendre. Sans un cri, sans une plainte, sans même laisser voir sa souffrance. C'est une shinobi. Mais quand tout fut fini, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Elle se sentait pleine d'une force nouvelle, et lui semblait drainé. Un seul geste suffit à le tuer, un autre à disperser son corps en poussières. Nulle trace. Rien ne s'est passé.  
La Shinobi se tut. Elle ne dit rien à personne. Elle donna naissance à un fils, qu'elle nomma Afra. Mais elle ne lui dit jamais... qu'il était le fils d'un Hikari. .................................................................................  
  
Perdues dans le monde des nuages et des vents, errant parmi les démons et les esprits, l'âme d'Anée sanglote et dérive sans retenue. Elle a tué son Compagnon, elle a détruit son âme et il ne s'est pas défendu. Elle l'a sentie partir en même temps qu'une part d'elle-même. Et elle n'avait put supporter le monde autour d'elle, elle aussi avait voulu partir, le rejoindre.  
Mais quelqu'un l'avait arrêté au cours de son glissement dans l'abîme. Quelqu'un l'avait retenue dans le monde des vivants. Son enfant.  
Anée attendait un enfant, à peine une étincelle de vie dans son ventre, tout juste un miracle. Mais l'âme de l'enfant était déjà à l'image de celle de ses parents. Dense et fluide à la fois, sensitive, coexistant dans plusieurs réalités, déjà partiellement conscient de lui-même, et déjà... puissant. Maniant les énergies plutôt que la matières, les sentiments plutôt que la réflexion.  
Comme ses parents, l'enfant était de la race des Dragons. Hélas, la race des dragons n'avait pas connu l'Eveil, leur Source Anée leur avait refusé l'accès au monde réel à travers elle. Dans le monde entier, dans le cœur d'hommes et de femmes dormaient des dragons qui ne se réveilleraient jamais, qui ne deviendraient jamais des créatures de chair, des êtres réels. Ils attendaient l'Éveil d'Anée. Mais l'Enfant, lui, est éveillé. Il n'a jamais dormi. Et il empêche sa mère de mourir avant qu'elle ne lui ait donné naissance.  
Anée veut que son enfant vive. Mais c'est l'enfant d'un Hikari. C'est l'enfant d'un ennemi. Personne au pays Ninja ne lui accordera le droit de vivre, pas même les frères et sœur d'Anée, elle le sait.  
Alors, imitant sans le savoir Itoko autrefois, Anée se tait, elle ne dit rien, elle cache. Elle triche. Elle Phase. Quand elle revient dans le monde réel, elle ne revient pas complètement, elle place dans le monde réel juste assez de réalité, juste assez d'existence, juste assez de phase. tout le monde croit qu'elle est là. Et c'est vrai, elle est en partie là.  
Mais son corps est une Phase, un souvenir de son corps qui n'évolue pas dans le temps. Si elle le laissait évoluer, tous verraient son ventre s'arrondir et tous comprendraient. Elle triche. Dans le monde réel, Anée vit sa vie de Shinobi. Dans le monde des nuages, une dragonne endormi porte un enfant qui attend de naître. .................................................................................  
  
Dans le monde des esprits, il existe deux types d'esprit, deux types complémentaires. Dans la réalité existent deux peuples ennemis, qui ignorent qu'ils sont complémentaires. Ils se détruisent mutuellement. Quand l'un d'eux triompha, il signa son arrêt de destruction sans le savoir. Sans les Hikari, le sang de démons des shinobi disparaît progressivement au fil des générations, si doucement que nul ne s'en est aperçu.

Puis les shinobi ont oublié l'histoire de leur origines. Ils se sont cru humains, et le deviennent peu à peu. Les vieux démons disparaissent, le sang des grandes lignée s'éteint .

Au village de Konoha, une grande lignée ne s'éteint pas. La lignée du Phoenix, la lignée des Hyuga. Même si depuis plusieurs siècles, aucun Hyuga n'a réussi à réveiller le phoenix qui dort dans son sang, leur pouvoir n'a pas faibli. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Au village de Konoha, un démon qui a perdu sa part humaine apprends à vivre de nouveau dans le corps d'un homme.

Dans le monde des nuages, une femme-dragon enceinte dort, figée dans la glace.

FIN  
  



End file.
